Dos Corazones, Un Destino
by Aye436
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS. Han pasado diez años desde que me fui de Forks con mamá, ahora que he regresado las cosas han cambiado menos aquello que creía olvidado... EXB
1. Forks

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco con la salida de Breaking Dawn y la cantidad insoportable de spoilers que hay en la red, en fin, logré salir del estupor para hacer algo completamente distinto a lo que venía haciendo (Rompiendo el Amanecer, para mayores referencias), así que… je he vuelto renovada con una nueva idea, debo decir loca, muy loca, jaja (como yo XD), bueno en fin espero lo disfruten, recuerden que yo lo hago al escribir y más al compartirlo. Por ello aclaro_: **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SUMINT ENTRETEINMENT Y ALFAGUARA JUVENIL. LAS IDEAS SON MIAS Y LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA OCASIÓN… SON **_**TODOS**_** HUMANOS.**

_**Algunas personas ríen, otras lloran.**_

_**Algunas personas viven, otras mueren.**_

_**Algunas personas corren directo al fuego,**_

_**Otras ocultan sus más desesperados deseos.**_

_**Pero nosotros nos amamos.**_

_**Si no me lo crees, solo ve en mis ojos,**_

_**Porque el corazón nunca miente.**_

_**El Corazón Nunca Miente. McFly.**_

**Prefacio.**

Si alguien me pudiera decir que estaba muerta, lo creería. Realmente lo creería, porque nunca antes podría haberme sentido así.

Maldije por lo bajo, haber creído en toda esa estupidez que rayaba en lo absurdo de las novelas rosas que solía leer hasta el día de hoy, había sido mi máxima perdición, por no mencionar el hecho de que un par de ojos esmeraldas, podían robarme hasta el alma y destrozar mi corazón de la forma en la que hoy había sido destrozado.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

**Forks.**

Habían pasado cerca de diez años ya. Hacía diez años atrás que me había mudado con mi madre a Phoenix. Mis padres se habían divorciado, yo tenía 8 años cuando sucedió, fue una pelea muy dura y un momento muy difícil y doloroso, ya que meses después Renée, mi mamá, quería regresar al lugar de su infancia, donde mis abuelos nos acogieron con gusto. Yo había aceptado la decisión valientemente, ya que esto significaba separarme de mi clan de amigos, a los que yo quería como hermanos y a los que prometí seguir escribiendo, pero la distancia gano el terreno y con los años las cartas se tornaron escasas, por no decir nulas. Con la única con la que me mantuve en contacto hasta hacía por lo menos cuatro años atrás había sido con mi amiga Ángela, pero al igual que el resto, la distancia hizo estragos.

Ahora después de diez años en el exilio me veía obligada a regresar, puesto que mi madre se había vuelto a casar, con un hombre encantador, pero con muchas desventajas, era un poco más joven que mamá y jugaba en las ligas menores de béisbol por lo que tenía que viajar constantemente y mamá no podía acompañarlo porque yo estaba ahí y debía cuidarme. Por ello tomé la decisión más importante de mis diecisiete casi dieciocho años: regresar a la horrorosa y húmeda Forks.

-Te voy a extrañar- me repitió mamá en cuanto me dejó en el aeropuerto.

-Y yo a ti- no pude mentir, contenía lo mejor que podía mis lágrimas, debía ser fuerte- pero quiero volver- esto último lo dije para infundarme el valor suficiente para seguir a delante.

-Te quiero- mamá me abrazó.

-Te escribiré en cuanto llegue- le prometí.

-_Pasajeros con destino a Washington favor de abordar el avión…_

-Es hora- dije suspirando.

Caminé rumbo a la fila de mi vuelo. Sentía como cada paso que daba era pesado, como sí mis pies quisieran quedarse, pero debía ser fuerte y seguir. Pronto me encontré cara a cara con los sobrecargos que pidieron amablemente todos mis documentos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré en un cómodo asiento de avión mirando a través de la ventanilla el cambio del paisaje, que pronto sería aterradoramente verde.

-¡Bella!- me saludó mi padre eufórico al verme en el aeropuerto.

-Hola papá- Charlie no había cambiado en nada a lo que le recordaba, la +ultima vez que le había visto fue para mis quince años.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- sonrió.

Me guió rumbo a su coche patrulla, ya que él era el jefe de policía de la pequeña Forks, era un hombre al cual le guardaban absoluto respeto y al cual la mayoría quería, recuerdo muy vagamente los cotilleos de la gente cuando mis padres se separaron. El viaje de camino a casa fue de lo más tranquilo, papá no era de esas personas que hablan hasta por los codos, como lo hacía mamá, cosa que era ventajosa, pues agradecía infinitamente que no me preguntara acerca de lo que motivó a mi extraña mente a regresar a este horrible lugar después de tantos años.

-Ya te inscribí en el Instituto- me informó.

-Papá- suspiré- hablando de eso…- no sabía por donde empezar, cuando tuve mi idea de volver, estuve ahorrando para comprarme un vehículo para no pasar un oso con el auto de Charlie, pero no sabía como decirlo sin ofenderle- yo… voy a necesitar un…- las palabras se me atragantaban- auto- al fin pude decir.

-Bella…

-¡Yo he ahorrado, lo juro!- le interrumpí, Charlie empezó a reír, lo cual me resultó confuso- ¿cuál es el chiste?

-Que si me hubieras dejado terminar de hablar- me miró serio- te podrías haber enterado que ese ya no es problema.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas a Bill Black?- me preguntó.

-Vagamente- mentí, la verdad no recordaba mucho de Forks, solo lo esencial como Angela y la basta vegetación verde, que podía ser asfixiante.

-Bien, pues el pobre ha tenido un accidente y pues… nos ha regalado su auto en cuanto supo que volvías…

-Pero…

-Lo sé, yo también objeté, pero la gente aquí te recuerda con cariño, así que tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida de parte de mi familia, porque así los considero a él y a sus hijos, que estarán gustosos de volverte a ver- me informó.

-De acuerdo.

-Es un trasto muy lindo- añadió, yo lo miré con terror, esa palabra solo podía aplicarse si el auto era una carcacha.

-¿Qué auto es?- pregunté tratando de disimular el pánico en mi voz.

-Un Chevy- respondió- que anda de lujo por cierto, a pesar de ser de los sesentas…

¡De los sesentas!, eso si que era mucho, seguramente era el auto más viejo de la ciudad, el mas horroroso y… ¿es ese rojo que esta aparcado delante de la casa de Charlie?

-Bienvenida a casa- me sonrió Charlie- ahí esta el trasto- me confirmó.

-Excelente- sonreí, era el auto más chistoso y resistente que había visto en toda mi vida.

-¿En verdad te gusta?

-Si papá, gracias- le sonreí.

Ambos bajamos del auto mis pertenencias, las cuales pronto subí a mi antigua habitación, que para mi sorpresa seguía igual que siempre, con las paredes azules, las cortinas un poco amarillentas y la mecedora de madera donde mi madre solía sentarse por las noches a contarme historias de duendes y princesas rescatadas por apuestos caballeros. Lo único que cambió fue el escritorio con una computadora, lo demás seguía igual.

Charlie pronto me dejo sola para que ordenara mis cosas, agradecí mentalmente por ello, necesitaba el espacio para asimilar lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de que era una decisión irrevocable, una sensación de vacío se iba apoderando lentamente de mi cuerpo, no pude retener las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, simplemente no podía, el cielo afuera era gris, tal y como yo me sentí por dentro. Odié el paisaje verde que se alzaba a mis ojos, odié el momento en el que mi mamá y Phil quisieron estar juntos, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, debía ser fuerte, debía afrontarlo y seguir adelante con este plan mío, debía crecer y eso iba a hacer.

No supe cuanto tiempo me tomó dormirme esa noche, las pesadillas pronto me persiguieron y fue muy difícil volver a conciliar el sueño después de una tercera en donde un grupo de vampiros con ojos rojos me perseguían a mi y a otras dos personas, un hombre y una mujer de los cuales solo pude distinguir que el chico era alto y fuerte, de pelo rubio y la chica un poco más baja que yo con el pelo castaño corto y saltando en todas direcciones, el sueño terminó en cuanto un tercer chico hizo acto de presencia.

Eran las casi las ocho de la mañana cuando decidí bajar a desayunar, ya lista para empezar mi tortuosa semana en el Instituto de Forks, decidí ponerme ropa que hiciera que pasara desapercibida, no quería llamar la atención y menos en este pequeño lugar donde seguramente ya se hablaba del regreso de la hija del jefe Swan, quien por cierto ya se había ido a la comisaría, como cada mañana cuando era niña.

La luz del día hizo que me percatara de la casa con más detenimiento, esta seguía igual, como si no hubiesen pasado los diez años, todo estaba en el mismo lugar, un par de fotos mías de cuando era chica reposaban sobre la chimenea y uno que otro mueble de la sala, me prometí mentalmente obligar a mi padre a sacarlas de ese lugar, yo nunca he sido fotogénica y esas fotos… ¡Puaj! Solo debía asegurarme de quitarlas, lo que me llamó la atención fue la foto de la boda de mis padres, seguía en su mismo lugar, Charlie había pulido el marco de plata, pues no había rastro de polvo en él. Sentí un nudo en el estómago, sabia lo difícil que había sido para él la ida de mamá, por más que quiso dialogar con ella, mi madre no dio el brazo a torcer, pues ella realmente ya no amaba a Charlie, seguramente por eso tengo aún la idea de que el amor nunca es eterno, y daba gracias a Dios que aún no había caído en esa tortuosa red sentimental, nunca en mi corta y joven vida había tenido novio, nunca había sido besada y… bueno nada de nada, y tampoco me importaba, todas mis amigas de Phoenix tenían novio y mamá siempre se preguntaba el por qué su "hermosa" hija no tenía, la respuesta era sencilla, nunca llamé la atención y digamos que siempre me perseguían los feos o tal vez el que pensaba que pudiese gustarme resultaba ser gay, así que… de amor no hablemos, porque Cupido de mi ni se ha acordado y tampoco me interesaba.

Tomé rápido la leche y salí con mi mochila, que como siempre iba cargada hasta la coronilla, al encender el auto el rugido del motor me asustó por lo que luego me empecé a reír solita de mí misma. El auto o el "trasto" como había empezado a llamarle, era… bueno era mío, jaja me sentía bien con él, era una suerte que aún arrancara, que andara y que incluso se viera más fuerte que todos los autos ya aparcados en el estacionamiento del Instituto, aunque ninguno era lujoso como los autos de mis compañeros de Phoenix, mi trasto parecía ser uno de los más viejitos. Nadie volteó a verme en cuanto llegué, por lo que agradecí a los cielos. Al bajar me di cuenta de que el único auto que parecía lo bastante lujoso del lugar y desentonaba con el resto era un Volvo C30 plateado, seguramente sería de uno de los hijos de los más ricos de Forks, eso no cabía duda, me pregunté quién sería, porque yo aún recordaba un poco del lugar… Me encaminé a la dirección, debía presentarme para que me dieran los horarios y el mapa del lugar, porque esta escuela pese a ser chica en comparación a la de Phoenix tenía asignado en cada edificio distintas aulas para las materias.

-Buenos días- saludé a la recepcionista, que me miró por encima de los papeles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días, corazón- me miró de arriba a bajo, por lo que un leve rubor apareció en mis mejillas, que tendían a ponerse así cuando me sentía incómoda- tu debes ser Isabella Marie Swan…

-Bella- respondí- Bella Swan.

Nunca me gusto mi nombre, menos completo, sonaba melodramático, como el de las telenovelas que veía mi madre por las tardes.

-Si, claro- suspiró, mientras tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio- este es tu horario- me entregó una hoja oficial- y por detrás esta el mapa, los almuerzos son a las doce en la cafetería y en el edificio trece se encuentra el gimnasio con los cambiadores, el uniforme de deportes llegará mañana, para que le informes al Profesor por qué aun no llevas el uniforme completo.

-De acuerdo- suspiré mirando atentamente a mi horario- gracias.

Salí de la dirección con un nudo en el estómago, hoy empezaba mi tortura en Forks… ¿Volvería a ver a mis antiguos amigos? ¿Les recordaría? ¿Me recordarían? Mil y un preguntas se alborotaban en mi mente mientras me dirigía al edificio número tres, donde tendría mi primera clase del día: Literatura, que por cierto era mi materia favorita, por lo menos mi día iniciaba bien. Mientras caminaba podía sentir las miradas de algunos alumnos que acababan de llegar, pese a que me hubiera vestido lo menos llamativa posible, una cara nueva siempre se distingue, eso ya lo tenía en claro desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó una voz emocionada detrás de mí.

Me giré para ver de quién se trataba, una chica de pelo negro lacio, alta me sonreía, su cara me era familiar.

-¿Angela?- pregunté, tratando que realmente fuera ella.

La chica se abalanzó a abrazarme, si, esta era Angela Webber, una de mis amigas de la infancia, con la que había compartido muchas cosas, algunas buenas y otras malas, una sensación de alegría me llenó en cuanto sentí su abrazo.

-¡Bella!- decía sin soltarme- ¡Te extrañé tanto amiga!

-Y yo a ti- dije con el aire que pude, pues me estaba asfixiando.

-Lo siento- rió, sus ojos estaban llorosos de la emoción, no me percaté de que los míos estaba igual hasta que sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

-Diez años- le respondí.

-Es increíble- rió – has cambiado mucho.

-Nada que ver- reí.

-En serio, estas muy distinta…

-Tu también- le señalé, antes Angela usaba lentes, ahora usaba de contacto y no usaba aparatos en los dientes.

-¡Oh!- rió- Esto se lo debo a Alice…

-¿Alice?

-Cullen…- me miró fijamente- ¿No te acuerdas de ellos?

Cullen…, intenté recordar, pero mi mente había bloqueado todo recuerdo de Forks, solo Angela con la que me había mantenido en contacto hasta hace poco era lo único que mi mente sin recuerdos recordaba.

-No, realmente no…- Angela hizo una mueca.

-Bien- suspiró- ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

-Literatura- respondí, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas sobre nosotras.

-¡Excelente!- dijo- yo también, ven es por aquí…

Y así me encaminé con mi amiga a mi primera clase del día, algo me decía que iba a ser un día lleno de sorpresas…

_Espero hallan disfrutado este capítulo, lo que sigue, se va a poner bueno, prometo actualizar pronto, y trataré de no defraudar a los que siguen Rompiendo el Amanecer (mi otro fic), porque espero conseguir inspiración a través de este. También me preguntaba si quisieran un EPOV, sólo para saber XD._

_Bien, yo acostumbro a preguntar así que…_

_¿Logrará Bella recordar a los Cullen? ¿Qué parte importante de su pasado forman esta familia, como para que los halla olvidado tan pronto? _

_Bien esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de __**DOS CORAZÓNES, UN DESTINO.**_

_XOXOX_

_Aye 436_

_PD. No olviden los REVIWS!!_


	2. El León

_¡¡Hola!! Volví a la acción con muchas ideas locas a través de esta mente mía, jaja. Bueno primero que nada gracias a por los comentarios, jeje he tomado algunas ideas, así que tal y como lo pidieron… este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Edward XD_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO LAS LOCAS IDEAS.**_

_Disfruten, nos leemos al final del capítulo._

**El León.**

_**EPOV.**_

Lunes. Fantástico, ya la semana había empezado, el clima no mejoraba en nada mi estado de animo, que ya de por sí estaba por el suelo. Lo único que me motivaba a levantarme los lunes eran las prácticas de gimnasia del colegio, yo era el capitán del equipo de americano que tenía el colegio: los Leones de Forks, desde que estaba en secundaria los deportes me cambiaron la vida, por no decir la existencia, el juego como todo tenía sus pros y sus contras, y los contras eran lo que mas irritaban últimamente: las porristas, filas de niñas que parecían no tener cerebro, hacían fila día tras día para intentar conseguir por lo menos una sonrisa de mi parte. No lo entendía, pero no me quejaba, se podría decir que me daba un cierto toque de popularidad al que me fui acostumbrando con el tiempo, hice nuevos amigos, tenía todas las chicas que quería, pero aún así siempre sentí que me faltaba algo, a pesar de haber dado un cambio radical en mi vida, siempre había algo que me faltaba, un espacio vacío que solo con el tiempo podría llenar, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerme.

-¡ALICE!- grité desde las escaleras, mi hermana tardaba horas en bajar.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo mientras bajaba corriendo- es que me he quedado dormida- me sonrío.

-No hay problema- reí.

Salimos al porche donde Emmett ya nos esperaba arriba del Volvo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hola!- saludó mi hermano- ¡al fin se despiertan!- rió.

-Jaja- dije sarcástico- que gracioso hermanito, normalmente quién tienen que despertar al oso soy yo…- le recordé, Alice rió.

Nos metimos dentro de mi auto, amaba a ese auto por sobre todas las cosas, después de él estaba la música y por supuesto los leones.

-¿Otra vez Debbusy?- preguntó Emmett desde el asiento trasero mientras nos dirigíamos al colegio.

-Es mi favorito- le dije enojado.

-Si, bueno… pero aburre.

-Bueno, basta ya- suspiró Alice- ¿es que nunca van a dejar de pelear por la música?

-No- respondimos a coro mi hermano y yo.

Dios sabía bastante bien que los gustos de mi hermano sobre la música eran un tanto… no eran mi tipo.

-Presiento que va a ser un día lleno de sorpresas- murmuró Alice en cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento del colegio.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté curioso, Alice nunca se equivocaba en lo que decía, por lo que a veces la molestaba apodándola "_Madame Ali, la que lo ve todo_".

-El aire- murmuró al bajar del auto.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Emmett.

-El pasado regresa…

-¿Te sientes bien Ali?- le pregunté lo más serio que pude, ella me lanzó una mirada asesina, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

-Anda, riéte- me dijo- ya verás lo que te espera.

-¡Relájate Ali!- la abrazó Emmett- es solo Eddie y su fanfarronería…

-¡Oye!- le pegué en el hombro suavemente como solíamos hacer de vez en cuando.

-Bueno paren ya- dijo Alice divertida, ya me había perdonado- ahí vienen Rose y Jazz- añadió señalando al auto que recién acababa de llegar, el descapotable de Rosalie iba cargado de gente como siempre.

-Parece que es hora de que me retire- murmuré sin recibir atención de mis hermanos, que esperaban a sus respectivos amores como cada mañana.

Me moví lentamente hacia el aula de Literatura, la primera clase del día, la cual aborrecía eternamente, el sólo hecho de estar viendo a Sheakespeare y su obra Romeo y Julieta me ponía enfermo. Puaj, aborrecía a Romeo por ser tan débil y Julieta… ¡Dios, nunca habría ninguna pareja igual!, aún no entendía como se había convertido en un clásico.

-¡Eddie!- me llamaron.

Aborrezco ese sobrenombre por sobre todas las cosas, los que me conocen de verdad, lo saben.

-Tanya- saludé lo más cortés que pude a la pelirroja que se me abalanzó en forma de saludo.

-Te extrañé tanto- me dijo al soltarme.

-Yo también- le dije sin sentirlo realmente.

Llevaba un mes saliendo con Tanya, debido a que todos parecían desear que las dos figuras populares de la escuela estuvieran saliendo. Realmente Tanya no me desagradaba, pero nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para que la llegase a amar o querer, esto era algo así como un _free_, cuyas consecuencias se vieron reflejadas en mis hermanos que no me hablaron en una semana, y aún seguían un poco enfadados, por eso a la hora del almuerzo ellos se sentaban de un lado y yo de otro. No me importaba la verdad, pero tampoco era feliz. Extrañaba los días en los que éramos niños y solíamos jugar con nuestros amigos. Aunque recordaba solo pocas cosas de aquellos días, algunas de ellas son recuerdos dolorosos por lo que por ello traté de olvidar todo.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó Tanya extendiéndome la mano.

-De acuerdo- suspiré.

Me encaminé hacia mi tortura del día… Sheakespeare. Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó.

**BPOV**

Estaba realmente feliz de volver a ver a Angela, había tantas cosas que debía contarme y yo a ella, que la verdad tendríamos toda la semana para ponernos al día, si bien no el mes entero.

-Esta es una de las materias más difíciles- me dijo mientras caminábamos.

-A mi me encanta- le dije sonriente.

-¿Aun eres la amante de los libros de siempre?

-No he cambiado- respondí.

-¡Qué novedad, aquí todo a cambiado!- exclamó- TODO.

-Bueno, crecimos- reí.

-Es cierto…- Angela hizo de vuelta una mueca- a propósito, debes decirle al Profesor que te asigne un asiento, él pone los lugares- me informó.

_¡Genial!_ me dije mentalmente, no me había librado de las tortuosas decisiones de los profesores ni de aquí en mil años, aun recordaba como el año pasado mi profesora de matemáticas me había emparejado con su hijo, porque este se lo pidió, si alguien me pide mi opinión el chico parecía del otro bando, entiéndase gay, y un tremendo sabelotodo.

-El señor Berty es muy puntual, así que ya debe de estar adentro- me sonrió Angela- ve a buscarle mientras yo espero a Ben…- la miré confusa y ella sólo atinó a sonreírme.

Entre en el aula, no era mucho más grande que las que había tenido en Phoenix, pero era un poco más vieja. Al final del salón estaba ya el profesor, era un señor alto y canoso, me hacía recordar al Profesor de las Crónicas de Narnia.

-Disculpe…- le dije tímidamente, pues mientras el salón comenzaba a llenarse, las miradas iban posándose de una en una en mi.

-¿Swan?- me preguntó sonriendo, yo asentí- Bienvenida hija, ahora que se sienten tus compañeros te asignaré un lugar, hemos estado viendo a Sheakespeare, principalmente Romeo y Julieta, por si no lo sabías…

-En Phoenix ya había visto el tema- le dije sonriente, no lo pude evitar, cada vez que alguien habla de un libro… es mi perdición.

-Entonces te será pan comido- rió.

Todos los rostros me observaban fijamente con curiosidad, vi entrar a Angela con un chico un poco más alto que nosotras, de pelo castaño y mirada amigable, hacían una linda pareja. Suspiré. El salón comenzó a llenarse, por lo que rápidamente decidí fijar mi vista en el suelo, mis mejillas empezaban a arder, lo cuál era peligroso.

-Buenos días- saludó al fin el señor Berty, quien me tomó del hombro y me jaló al centro del pizarrón a la vista de todos.

-Buenos días- respondió el aula a coro.

_Diablos_ no levanté la vista, mis mejillas estaban a punto de explotar. El timbre sonó a lo lejos.

-Hoy tenemos una agradable sorpresa- un murmullo se extendió por todo el salón- una nueva alumna ha llegado, démosle la bienvenida a Isabella Swan- yo asentí sin levantar la vista- señorita Swan siéntese al lado de la señorita Cullen- levanté la mirada para ver a donde debía dirigirme.

Una chica con cara de duende, pero aún así hermosa, me sonreía. Me senté en el asiento vacío tratando de no tropezar conmigo misma. Proeza un tanto difícil.

-Hoy debatiremos el tema de la muerte de Romeo y Julieta- empezó el profesor, yo saqué una libreta- por lo que dos de ustedes pasarán al frente…

-¿Bella?- me giré para ver quién me llamaba, para mi sorpresa la niña con cara de duende estaba mirándome entre alegre y confundida.

-¿Nos conocemos?- murmuré, tratando de sonar educada.

-¡Me has olvidado!- la chica me miró enfadada.

-¿Alice?- recordé de pronto, ella y Angela habían sido mi soporte en los momentos más difíciles, solo que el tiempo y la distancia había borrado algunas memorias.

-Hola- rió.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par, y por ella entró un chico alto, de pelo cobrizo y despeinado, tenía las mejillas coloradas y unos ojos verdes intensos. Detrás de él venía una chica pelirroja, hermosa a decir verdad, serían ambos la perfecta pareja de una revista de modas.

-Lo siento profesor- dijo el chico con voz musical.

-Pase señor Cullen- dijo molesto el profesor Berty- usted también señorita Campell.

Ambos tomaron asiento dos filas atrás de nosotras.

-Como iba diciendo, antes de la interrupción llamaré a dos de ustedes para debatir la muerte y el amor de estos dos personajes…- el profesor tomó la lista en sus manos- Mmm…

Algo me dijo que este no era mi día.

-Señorita Swan- maldije por lo bajo, debía de haberme callado el hecho de que ya sabía el tema de Romeo y Julieta- y por qué no… Señor Cullen.

Un rugido invadió al salón, los chicos reían.

-Una pequeña broma- me susurró Alice- lo llaman en León…

Tragué saliva, esto no me iba a gustar nada de nada.

-Señorita Swan usted nos explicará el por qué esta de acuerdo con la muerte y el amor imposible de estos dos jóvenes, y usted señor Cullen el por qué esta en contra- explicó el profesor.

Pude ver como el chico rodaba sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. _Aguarda ¿dije hermosos? ¡Bella!_

_Jaja, ya ha regresado a ver al menos a dos Cullen, aunque aún no los recuerda del todo, solo a Alice, ya verán el por qué a Edward no… jaja_

_Bueno como siempre les doy las gracias por seguir la historia, espero les este gustando. Trataré de ir lo más rápido posible, ya que se me acabaron las vacaciones… jaja._

_Gracias especialmente a:_

_**3rill Cullen: **__que bueno que te guste la historia, y pues, no en este fic todos son humanos, pero los sorprenderé con una que otra mención al Crepúsculo original… jaja. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí._

_**Taniiah: **__jaja que bueno saber que te gusto, este capítulo va especialmente para ti que pediste un EPOV, espero que me digas que tal te ha parecido._

_**Minea: **__Bien, aquí llego el momento del principio de la verdad. Conforme avancen los capítulos veremos el por qué Bella reprimió a los Cullen de su memoria._

_Bueno espero me dejen más reviews y se animen a decirme que piensan de la historia._

_Yo los espero en el próximo capítulo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	3. Recuerdos

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_Hola, de nuevo, jaja estoy muy ansiosa, jaja he encontrado salir de aquél estado de no inspiración gracias a esto, así que a lo mejor intentaré volver con mi otro fic, pero no por eso los abandonaré. Este capítulo estará interesante, a todos los que se preguntan si Bella no recordaría a Edward… veamos que sucede. Y habrá un APOV, es necesario para que se vayan ensamblando las piezas de la historia._

_Pero antes que nada debo recordar como siempre: __**NADA ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES SON DE LA SUPER ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ADAPTO SU HISTORIA A MIS IDEAS LOCAS.**_

_Disfruten…_

**Recuerdos.**

**APOV.**

Hoy iba a ser un día distinto, podía percibirlo en el aire, por suerte la tensión de este se calmó en cuanto vi a mi querido Jasper, mi novio, había salido con él desde hacía ya siete años, cuando me di cuenta de que no podía despegarme de él y él de mi, al principio fuimos amigos, él, su hermana, mis hermanos, Angela, Ben y yo, éramos los mejores amigos hasta por lo menos diez años atrás cuando nuestra amiga Bella Swan tuvo que mudarse con su madre a otro estado, recuerdo perfectamente ese día como si fuera ayer, cuando nos enteramos sentí que algo dentro mío se partía en mil pedazos, pero al que más le afecto fue a Edward, aún no lo entiendo, pero a partir de la salida de Bella de nuestras vidas él se tornó algo fanfarrón, egoísta, y su humor de vez en cuando andaba por los suelos, tal y como lo demostraban sus canciones cuando el tocaba el piano en casa, una de sus máximas pasiones, con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a este nuevo Edward, a decir verdad nunca llegaría a acomodarme a él del todo, extrañaba su risa, su simpleza, que al parecer se había ido como nuestra amiga. Solo recuerdo que el día del cumpleaños de Edward nos enteramos de que ella se marcharía en una semana, teníamos ocho años, así que dedicamos nuestro tiempo a jugar con ella, pero aquella noche Edward y Bella se alejaron un poco y no los volví a ver hasta que apareció una Bella hecha lágrimas pidiendo a gritos quererse marchar cuanto antes, más tarde Edward regresó hecho una furia, lo que nos sorprendió a todos. El día en que Bella se mudó Emmett, mis padres y yo la fuimos a despedir, Edward no nos quiso acompañar, sabía lo mucho que le disgustaban a mi hermano las despedidas, pero Bella había sido nuestra mejor amiga, nunca nadie podría reemplazarla.

Al principio le escribía un poco a mi amiga, pero yo no soy de aquellas personas que les gusta escribir, así que pronto dejé de hacerlo, pero nunca la olvidaba. El único que pareció olvidarle en todo Forks fue mi hermano, y eso me dolió mucho, pues sabía que Bella le quería demasiado.

Era extraño que las memorias de mi infancia volvieran, por lo que tal vez, solo tal vez este día estaría lleno de sorpresas y no tardaría en sorprenderme.

-Te veo en el almuerzo, amor- se despidió Jasper de mí en frente del aula de Literatura.

La clase era de lo más aburrida, en eso estaba de acuerdo con Edward. El salón estaba ya casi lleno, pero había un aura que rodeaba al salón, una ola intensa de curiosidad se asomaba a través de los murmullos de la clase, me dirigí a mi lugar en espera de que empezara el día, pude ver a Angela y Ben entrando en el salón, todos estaban tomando asiento, Edward todavía no llegaba, seguramente Tanya lo había retrasado otra vez, esa chica me caía muy mal, no entendía aun por qué mi hermano salía con ella, eso había provocado una discusión entre Emmett, él y yo y no nos hablamos por una semana entera, hasta que al fin decidimos perdonarle un poco.

Alguien al lado del Profesor Berty atrajo mi atención, era una chica de estatura promedio, pelo castaño oscuro largo, por lo poco que podía ver de su rostro era pálida, estaba mirando fijamente al suelo, y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, debía de ser una chica nueva, pero había algo en ella que se me hacía familiar. Aunque a decir verdad, esta chica necesitaría en seguida un cambio de look, para mi gusto estaba muy simple.

-Buenos días- saludó al fin el señor Berty, quien tomó del hombro a la chica y la jaló al centro del pizarrón a la vista de todos.

-Buenos días- respondimos a coro.

La chica comenzó a ponerse más roja aún, seguramente sabía lo que le esperaba, la típica presentación. Me reí por lo bajo. El timbre sonó a lo lejos, mi hermano aún estaba desaparecido, él y Tanya… no me extrañaba.

-Hoy tenemos una agradable sorpresa- un murmullo se extendió por todo el salón- una nueva alumna ha llegado, démosle la bienvenida a Isabella Swan- cuando el profesor pronuncio su nombre una ola de alegría me invadió, ¡Bella había vuelto a casa!- señorita Swan siéntese al lado de la señorita Cullen- la pobre se veía muy tímida, tal y como aún la recordaba.

Le sonreí, esperando que me recordara. Avanzó cuidadosamente entre las tres primeras filas para sentarse a mi lado, no había rastro de que me hubiera reconocido, lo que se me hizo extraño.

-Hoy debatiremos el tema de la muerte de Romeo y Julieta- empezó el profesor, Bella sacó una libreta- por lo que dos de ustedes pasarán al frente…

-¿Bella?- la miré alegre y confusa, esperaba que así me reconociera.

-¿Nos conocemos?- murmuró confusa.

-¡Me has olvidado!- exclamé enfadada.

-¿Alice?- me preguntó sorprendida.

-Hola- reí divertida, al fin me recordaba.

Este iba a ser un día interesante. Justo en ese instante entro mi querido hermanito seguido por la odiosa de Tanya, Edward no iba a cambiar. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que no me precipitara y esperara, porque sentía que las sorpresas aún no acabarían.

-Lo siento profesor- dijo Edward.

-Pase señor Cullen- dijo molesto el profesor Berty- usted también señorita Campell.

Ambos tomaron sus lugares como de costumbre.

-Como iba diciendo, antes de la interrupción llamaré a dos de ustedes para debatir la muerte y el amor de estos dos personajes…- el profesor tomó la lista en sus manos- Mmm…

Bella a mi lado se tensó, ¿habría reconocido a Edward o por qué estaba así? Dejaría esta vez que el destino actuara por sí solo.

-Señorita Swan- Bella levantó la mirada, estaba aterrorizada, tuve que reprimir una risita- y por qué no… Señor Cullen- esto iba a ponerse de las mil maravillas.

¿Habrá Edward reconocido a Bella? Un rugido invadió al salón, Bella pegó un respingo, los chicos reían. Rodé los ojos, estos nunca cambiarían, desde que mi hermano se convirtió en el capitán del equipo lo han apodado el León, de ahí el chistecito del rugido.

-Una pequeña broma- le susurré a Bella, debía enterarse de lo que era bueno y lo que no en este pueblo, que había cambiado tanto en su ausencia- lo llaman el León…

Bella se puso nerviosa, podía sentirlo. La chica había cambiado mucho en estos diez años, su mirada antes alegre tenía un brillo de tristeza, una pena muy grande, su piel seguía tan pálida como la recordaba, pero no era la misma Bella, tenía algo distinto como una muralla difícil de traspasar. Me prometí a mi misma ayudar a Bella en lo que necesitara, como lo había hecho siempre. Ojalá no fuera la misma cabezota de siempre, pues en eso se parecía un poco a Edward, ellos dos harían una buena pareja…

-Señorita Swan usted nos explicará el por qué esta de acuerdo con la muerte y el amor imposible de estos dos jóvenes, y usted señor Cullen el por qué esta en contra- les explicó el profesor.

Realmente esto se iba a poner interesante.

**BPOV.**

Sentí mis orejas arder mientras avanzaba al centro del salón, seguida por este chico de ojos verdes. Algo de él se me hacía familiar, pero no sabía qué.

-Bien, los escucho- exigió el profesor, yo suspiré.

Las miradas posaban sobre nosotros, como si fuésemos un programa de televisión de lo más interesante.

-Eh…- comencé tratando de aclarar mi garganta, estaba nerviosa, por lo que decidí agachar la mirada- yo… estoy a favor de…

-Respira- me susurró el chico a mi lado, por lo que pegué un respingo.

Seguí su consejo sin apartar la mirada de mis pies. Al fin me armé de valor y levanté la mirada, todos me miraban con curiosidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el final y la trama de Romeo y Julieta- comencé, sentía como la vergüenza iba disminuyendo- en primer lugar la forma de descripción de Sheakespeare es solemne, como cada obra de él, en esta le destaca las consecuencias de un amor peligroso, un amor que trasciende las barreras de la lógica, y es prohibido como sucede en cada novela romántica, recordemos por ejemplo a Drácula y su amor por Mina, una historia siempre atrapa cuando el fruto prohibido es probado, porque siempre resulta la mejor historia, en el caso de los personajes de Sheakespeare sus familias estaban enfrentadas, pero aún así Romeo y Julieta se enamoraron, descubrieron que eran el uno para el otro y no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, de ahí que la muerte fuera necesaria para la unión de sus familias, que comprendieron al fin el significado del amor…

-Estoy en contra- me cortó el ojiverde, yo lo miré confusa- no se puede hablar de un gran amor cuando estos dos personajes a penas se conocieron una noche en un baile, no sabían nada el uno del otro, su amor es meramente pasional y no es algo maduro, por lo que nadie podría negar que Romeo estaba enamorado antes de otra joven hasta que conoció a Julieta, es un poco inmaduro de su parte pues decía profesar amor eterno a la otra chica, incluso el acude a la fiesta para verle pero se tropieza con Julieta, una chica más hermosa, que no conoce nada del amor, y que esta gustosa en salirse de las reglas que le impone el padre, por ello opino que su amor es inmaduro y puramente pasional, en cuanto a la muerte eso fue beneficioso para Verona, pero bien podría haber sido mejor que Romeo no fuera tan débil y dejara que las cosas marcharan por su camino, bien él y Julieta podrían encontrar a otras personas…- fue en ese entonces en el que sus ojos y los míos hicieron contacto.

Fue entonces que recordé, fue entonces que le recordé.

_20 de Junio de 1998._

_Edward cumplía años hoy, estaba de lo más feliz, sabía que me quedaba muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de ellos, alejarme especialmente de él, sería muy doloroso. A pesar de que éramos amigos, siempre me había gustado secretamente, ni su hermana Alice lo sabía y no tenía por qué enterarse. Al fin y al cabo solo teníamos 7 años casi 8._

_Estaba contenta porque lo iría a ver, hacia por lo menos una semana que estaba encerrada en casa empacando las cosas con mamá para volver a Phoenix. Yo no quería irme, pero igual sabía que debía hacerlo._

_Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, una mansión a decir verdad, los padres de mis amigos eran lo que mi madre llamaba ricos con suerte. Pero a mi no me importaba, Alice, Emmett y Edward eran como mis hermanos, desde que tenía uso de razón estábamos los tres juntos a pesar de que Emmett nos llevara un año de diferencia._

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- corrí a abrazar a Edward en cuanto le vi._

_Él me devolvió en abrazo, aunque parecía un poco molesto, no entendía por qué._

_Nos__ dedicamos a jugar como siempre, inventamos historias para caracterizarlas, en más de una ocasión Edward me ayudaba a no tropezar conmigo misma, cosa que agradecía, era patéticamente patosa, eso lo había heredado de papá como recordaba mamá siempre. Esta vez jugamos a que unos vampiros nos perseguían, y debido a mi patosidad yo era la débil humana que debía ser rescatada por los otros valientes y buenos vampiros: los Cullen y los Hale, los malos en esta ocasión eran Ben y Angela, nuestros amigos parecían disfrutar del juego como nosotros._

_Fue entonces cuando Edward me llevó al jardín. Decía que debía protegerme de los nómadas, como habíamos llamado a Ben y Angela. No puse objeción y le seguí. Su expresión se tornó dura en el momento en el que se volteó a verme, nunca le había visto así._

_-Te vas a ir- me dijo._

_-¿De qué hablas?- él sabía muy bien como me dolía el alejarme._

_-Será como si nunca hubieras existido, y lo mismo pasara conmigo, me olvidarás- me respondió._

_-Edward ¿de qué hablas?- podía sentir mis ojos arder, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir._

_-Prométeme que te cuidaras, prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo y yo a cambio que todo será distinto- me dijo frío._

_-Edward, yo nunca voy a olvidarte- le dije._

_-Pero yo si- me miró frío- puede que tu memoria sea mejor que la mía pero yo prometo que no te recordaré._

_-¿No me quieres?- las lágrimas me rodaron por mis mejillas._

_-Lo siento…- sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron con odio intenso._

_Salí corriendo en dirección a la mansión quería huir, quería irme a Phoenix ya, no me importaba ya Forks, odiaba este lugar verde y húmedo, quería irme ya. No me importó que Alice quisiera que me quedara demande irme enseguida y lo conseguí. Me juré a mi misma odiar eternamente a mi ahora ex amigo Edward Anthony Cullen, el chico de los hermosos ojos esmeraldas…_

-El hecho de que no creas en el amor no quiere decir que no exista- le dije con odio y rabia.

-No hay nada que compruebe que existen las almas gemelas- me respondió duro, aún no sabía si me recordaba o no.

-¡El hecho de que no conozcas el amor Edward Cullen no significa que no exista!- le grité.

Fue entonces que me percaté de que estábamos en medio de un salón con la mirada de todos los presentes posada en nosotros, Alice me miraba sorprendida. Entonces hice lo que mi instinto me dictó: salí corriendo del salón, dejando atrás a un profesor y sus alumnos atónitos.

**EPOV.**

Me quedé atónito frente a lo ocurrido, cómo esa chica sabía mi nombre, nunca la había visto o al menos no la recordaba. Era una chica extraña, pero sus ojos miel me eran terriblemente familiares, estaban llenos de tristeza en un momento y luego, cuando soltó todo aquello, su mirada fue de odio intenso ¿Cómo podía alguien odiarme sin conocerme? Fue una pregunta que estuvo rondando en mi mente todo el día.

Iba a descubrir quién era ella, y por qué me odiaba tanto, algo me decía que estaba muy cerca de conocer la respuesta…

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Se que fue rápido, pero creo que debían saber un poco de la historia de estos dos ahora y no hasta el final… jaja _

_Gracias especialmente a:_

_**Dark Warrior 1000: **__Es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, trataré de hacer más EPOV, lo mejor que pueda XD. _

_Bueno chicos yo me despido, y los espero en el siguiente capítulo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436 (¿quién más si no?)_


	4. Verde Esmeralda

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_¿Saben qué me gusta a demás de escribir? Ja leer, y además, leer sus reviews!! Los amo chicos, son mi tipo de heroína sin duda alguna. Jaja, prometo hacer algo al respecto de la longitud de los capítulos, pero no esperen mucho, eso sucede cuando la inspiración y el tiempo fluyen… XD._

_Bueno este capítulo es solo de Bella, así que… EPOV va a esperar tal vez al siguiente…_

_Y por sobre todo antes de empezar recuerden que: __**NADA DE NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO LAS LOCAS IDEAS, SI EDWARD CULLEN FUESE MIO…**__ (Me pongo roja de solo pensarlo XD)._

_¡¡Disfruten!!_

**Verde Esmeralda.**

Corrí lo más rápido de lo que me permitieron mis torpes pies, alcancé a escuchar el timbre anunciando el break de 5 minutos entre cada clase. Me precipité a los baños más cercanos, rogando que nadie entrara en ellos. Había hecho algo estúpido, sin duda alguna sería el hazmerreír de toda la generación ahora, por no mencionar el hecho de que él seguramente estaría hablando sobre lo idiota que resulto su nueva compañera. Odio Forks. Odio el verde. Odio a Edward Cullen.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. No podría pararlas, mucho menos después de recordar aquello que tanto dolor me había causado años atrás. A decir verdad, él parecía haber cumplido su parte de la promesa, me había olvidado por completo. ¿Pero por qué me dolía, si yo también le había olvidado? La respuesta fue muy fácil, a pesar del tiempo a pesar de la distancia aquello que sentí alguna vez por Edward Cullen seguía tan intacto como si los años no hubieran pasado por eso. Me sentía niña otra vez, desee que Charlie y Renée nunca se hubieran divorciado y yo nunca me hubiese ido a Phoenix. Pero nada sería igual, eso me lo había prometido.

-¿Bella?- alguien me llamó preocupada.

Suspiré. Era hora de salir y enfrentar mis problemas yo sola.

-Aquí estoy- mi voz sonó pastosa.

Salí del baño encontrándome cara a cara con Alice Cullen, cuyo cabello castaño estaba igual que siempre corto y saltando en todas direcciones, dándole aún más un aire de duende.

-¿Estas bien?- yo asentí- Te traje tus cosas, si quieres puedes excusarte de…

-Estoy bien- le aseguré tomando mi mochila- sólo un poco en shock, eso es todo.

-Si tienes algún problema, puedes decírmelo, yo no diré nada, nuestro pacto sigue manteniéndose intacto- me sonrió.

Yo no pude evitar reír, recordé el pacto perfectamente, teníamos cinco años, nos habíamos prometido que nos contaríamos todas nuestras vivencias y sentimientos y ninguna hablaría a alguien más al respecto, aunque fuese asunto de vida o muerte.

-Eso creo- le devolví el gesto.

-Así que… has vuelto- cambió de tema, lo cuál agradecí.

-Para quedarme.

-¿Por siempre?- me miró preocupada.

-Hasta empezar la universidad, supongo- suspiré.

Alice me abrazó, lo cual me dejó atónita un rato.

-Es bueno que hallas vuelto, te extrañé tanto- cuando me soltó pude ver que sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas- todo ha sido distinto desde que te fuiste, te llevaste una parte de nosotros Bells- me dijo.

-Todo este tiempo me pasó lo mismo- le confesé- sentía como si hubiera dejado algo atrás, así que… he vuelto a recuperarlo.

-Entonces hay que ponerte al día- me dijo pegando brinquitos de alegría.

Mi ánimo mejoro un poco hablando con ella. Alice me contó que en estos diez años ella y Jasper se habían hecho novios, lo cual no me sorprendió, Emmett y Rosalie estaban comprometidos. Alice planeaba estudiar diseño de modas, ya que su pasión era vestir a la gente.

-¿Aún eres Madame Ali?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Si, creo que si- rió- aunque últimamente sólo una persona recuerda llamarme así.

-¿Quién?- pregunté.

-Edward- me respondió, yo me tensé al oír su nombre.

-Bells, se que debe de ser difícil, pero ¿qué ocurrió aquella noche?

-Alice… yo…- suspiré, no sabía como decirle o contarle lo que había pasado, este era un secreto entre Edward y yo.

Sonó el timbre marcando el regreso a clases. _¡Salvada por el timbre!_

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?- le pregunté.

-Historia- me respondió- ¿la tuya?

-Biología- dije mientras checaba mi horario, Alice se tensó un poco- ¿estas bien?

-Si, si…, te veo luego, suerte- me dijo mientras se alejaba dejándome confusa.

Me encaminé al edificio de enfrente. Esperaba que el día terminara pronto, no soportaba más las emociones fuertes que había sufrido hasta ahora, recordar mi niñez me había dejado sin baterías. Entre en el aula, en esta debíamos compartir asiento, pues era un laboratorio, tal y como sucedió la hora anterior, las miradas se iban posando en mi mientras avanzaba al escritorio del profesor.

-Buenos días- le saludé.

-Buenos días- me respondió serio- usted es ¿Isabella Swan?- yo asentí- Bienvenida a Forks, siéntese en el escritorio del medio, su compañero no tardará en llegar…- esto último lo dijo molesto, lo cual me sorprendió.

Me encaminé a mi lugar sin decir nada, agradecía a que el profesor no me hubiera presentado ante el grupo, ya era bastante odioso saber que ya era el tema de la cotilla del día.

-¿Eres Isabella Swan?- me preguntó alguien.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con un chico rubio de ojos azules, me miraba intensamente, mis mejillas ardieron.

-Si…- sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no volteé a ver de quién se trataba- me llamo Isabella, pero me dicen Bella.

Justo en ese entonces me volteé a ver de reojo a mi compañero de banco, era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, quién ahora se mostraba algo tenso. Rodé los ojos y me giré a seguir platicando con el chico.

-Me llamo Michael Newton, pero me dicen Mike- me sonrió- ¿Así que vienes de Phoenix?

-Si, así es, yo nací aquí pero por causas de la vida me mudé y ahora estoy de regreso- sonreí- aunque he de confesar que extraño el sol.

-Eso es genial- me dijo- yo vengo de California, así que te entiendo a la perfección- rió- aquí hay mucho verde…

-Es irritante- solté, podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre nosotros, Mike se estaba poniendo nervioso- odio con ganas el verde, sobre todo el esmeralda- puntualicé.

-El verde tampoco es mi favorito- murmuró Mike hecho un manojo de nervios- esto… Bella me preguntaba si, ya que te vas a quedar ¿quisieras ir a la playa conmigo y mis amigos el próximo fin de semana?

-De acuerdo- le solté sin pensarlo, sabía que después me arrepentiría, pero lo hacía solo para ver la reacción de cierta persona sentada al lado mío.

-Entonces…

-Buenos días clase- saludó el Profesor.

-Buenos días- respondí junto con los demás.

Mike se fue a tomar asiento al lado de una chica de cabello castaño y rizado. Suspiré. Saqué mis libros de la mochila esperando a que el Profesor empezara la clase. Aún podía sentir que Edward me lanzaba miradas de reojo, lo cual no ayudaba a mi incesante rubor.

-Hoy vamos a ver las células- anunció el profesor.

-Demonios- murmuré, odiaba ese tema.

Cerré los ojos y pegué mi frente contra el escritorio, juro haber escuchado una risita a mi izquierda, pero no di señales de haberla oído.

La clase pasó de volada, traté de hacer caso omiso a mi compañero de banco, que parecía tenso con mi presencia. Podría jurar que sabía lo que estaba pensando, sabía que él nunca hubiera imaginado que Bella Swan, su amiga de la infancia había vuelto a Forks después de tantos años, y él había cumplido con lo que había prometido. Antes de que me diera cuenta el timbre volvió a sonar, lo cual agradecí profundamente, no soportaba la idea de quedarme un minuto más al lado del odioso Cullen. Nunca podría perdonarle lo que hizo. Nunca.

El chico salió a toda velocidad del aula como si la peste le persiguiera, no pude evitar sentir rabia, hubiera esperado que por lo menos me hablara, pero aún así…

Era la hora del almuerzo, Angela y Alice me esperaban afuera de la cafetería.

-¿Qué tal va tu día?- preguntó Angela.

-Bien…- le mentí.

-Estaba preocupada por ti- me dijo, mientras las tres tomábamos nuestras bandejas para servirnos la comida- saliste hecha un bólido de la clase…

-Ang, estoy bien- la corté- ella asintió.

-Chicas- dijo Alice para calmar el ambiente- les propongo una salida de fin de semana.

-No puedo- le dije.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó ofendida.

-Un chico me ha invitado a ir a la playa…- no pude evitar sonrojarme al decir esto.

Angela me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Alice se veía un poco tensa, seguramente era porque quería que pasara el fin de semana con ellas, gustosa cambiaría la invitación.

-¿Quién es el misterioso?- preguntó Angela divertida.

-Creo que se llama… Mike- les dije, la verdad, no soy buena recordando nombres.

-¡Bella retráctate ahora!- soltó Alice espantada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Terreno altamente peligroso- me respondió esta vez Angela.

-¿Qué?- pregunte mientras tomábamos nuestras bandejas ahora llenas.

Las chicas se dirigieron a una mesa vacía, en el centro de la cafetería, algunos rostros se iban posando en nosotras mientras caminábamos.

-No entiendo, ¿qué es eso de terreno peligroso?- demandé.

-Veras Bells- comenzó Alice- Ang, Rose y yo llamamos así a la clase de chicos que solo buscan….

-Ya entendí, ya entendí- la corté antes de que terminara.

-Dime que no le has dicho que si- me pidió Angela, yo la miré con terror en los ojos- ¡Bella!

-Lo se, lo se, fue estúpido lo siento- reconocí.

-¿Edward estaba cerca?- preguntó Alice esta vez.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?- solté enojada.

-Parece que solo el puede sacar tu lado impulsivo- explicó Alice- eso ha ocurrido desde que tengo memoria- finalizó.

Me quedé callada, mirando fijamente mi comida, no iba a contestarle, tomé mi manzana entre las manos, como analizando su perfecto color rojo.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo una voz detrás de nosotras- ¡ES BELLA SWAN!- gritó.

Me giré a ver de quién se trataba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya me encontraba atrapada debajo de dos fuertes brazos, como los de un oso.

-Emmett, suéltala la vas a dejar sin oxígeno- rió Alice a mi lado.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción- me soltó, cosa que agradecí.

Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, solo que un poco más alto y con más musculatura de la que tenía a los 9 años. De ahí en fuera su cara seguía siendo la del niño que una vez fue.

-Hola Emmett- me reí.

-¡Me recuerda!- dijo contento mientras tomaba asiento.

A él se le unieron dos chicos rubios de ojos azules, ambos parecían modelos de revista, los reconocí al instante, eran los mellizos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper.

-Hola Rosalie, Jasper- los hermanos me sonrieron por saludo.

Era bueno volverlos a ver a todos. A excepción de cierto chico de ojos color esmeralda que casualmente pasó por nuestra mesa, sin dirigir la mirada ni a sus hermanos y se sentó en una mesa alejada con un grupo numeroso de chicos musculosos y chicas despampanantes, reconocí a la pelirroja que se sentó a su lado, era la chica con la que había entrado a Literatura, ambos entraron en una sesión de lo que yo llamo saliva viene, saliva va, de inmediato aparte la vista.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tendremos por aquí?- preguntó sonriente Rosalie.

-Cuanto ustedes me deseen- reí.

-¡Genial!- respondieron todos a coro provocando que me riera.

La gente nos miró como si estuviéramos locos, pero no me importó, estaba con mis amigos, estaba en casa.

_Un poco más largo, o al menos eso parece… jeje, próximo capítulo EPOV!!_

_Bueno llega el momento de… dar las gracias, amo este momento, porque sin ustedes no seguiría la __historia, así que ahí les va:_

_**Isabella.swan.dulce: **__Gracias por el review, espero te guste el capítulo y en cuanto me conecte al msn te agrego._

_**Montse: **__Próximo capítulo EPOV, lo prometo, jaja. Espero te guste este capítulo igual._

_**Herms Malfoy:**_ _Jaja, en el siguiente capítulo veremos que ocurrió cuando Eddie descubrió que su nueva compañera era la chica de la cual…, no doy más info jaja, aunque ya debes de saber lo que sucedió. Jaja. No prometo nada aún en cuanto a la longitud del fic, pero espero ir alargando los capítulos con el tiempo._

_**-Bonii: **__que coincidencia, jaja yo también me identifico con esta historia, por eso la escribo XD, igual gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda. Solo una duda que a lo mejor me da una idea, ¿qué dijo él en cuanto te vio? XD, a mi no me dijo nada, así que… jaja inspírame un poco._

_**Sophie Cullen:**_ _Gracias, mil gracias, que bueno que te guste._

_Espero seguirlos leyendo a todos, y a los que no se han animado también. Los espero en el próximo capítulo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	5. Consecuencias

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_¡¡Siete palabras de __magia que son: BI DI DI BA DI DI BOOM!! Hey, he vuelto, se que muchos me extrañaron XD, nah!! Extrañan a Eddie y a Bells, pero a mi noooo a mi noooo (lloro, chillo, pataleo y me calmo). Ya esta… jaja se que me quieren, lo se, y lo demuestran sus 12 REVIWES!! Chicos, son geniales, mil gracias, los amo, los adoro, son lo máximo…. (Bla, bla, bla)_

_Bueno basta de sentimentalismos y a lo que va. Este capítulo es…. EPOV!! Jaja, a petición de ustedes, sabrán que carambas le sucedió a Edward para actuar así, y descubriremos si recuerda a Bells o no… ¿Están listos?_

_Luces… Cámara… ¡¡A leer!!_

_**NADA ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA SUPER AUTORA DE LOS BEST- SELLER QUE ADORAMOS: STEPEHENIE MEYER. LAS IDEAS LOCAS, LOS CONTEXTOS, LA HISTORIA, ES PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE MI YA LOCA IMAGINACION Y PRODUCTO DE VER TANATAS PELIS ROMANTICAS XD…**_

_¡Disfruten!_

**Consecuencias.**

El timbre sonó, pude ver como mi hermana tomaba rápido las cosas de la chica nueva y salía disparada rumbo al patio. Seguramente iba a consolarla, aunque no sabía de qué, yo a ella no le había hecho nada ¿o si? El recuerdo de sus bellos ojos cafés aún seguía en mi mente como una fotografía permanente, estaba seguro que no los podría olvidar. Si yo la conociera de algún lado jamás habría olvidado esos ojos, ese rostro pálido pero hermoso. No era como las otras chicas del colegio, esta era realmente un misterio, un misterio que quería descubrir.

Tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del lugar, ya habían empezado los cuchicheos sobre lo acontecido y no era para más, nunca nadie en su sano juicio se había atrevido a soltarme mis verdades delante de todo mundo, ni siquiera mis hermanos, con los que aún seguía un poco peleado.

-¡Eddie!- bufé, Tanya me tomó por el brazo- ¿estás bien?

-Si- gruñí.

-Esa chica es una maleducada, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarte así?

-¿Ni la conoces y ya la juzgas?- le pregunté molesto.

-Entonces ¿la conoces?- Tanya me miraba intrigada.

-No- respondí, de eso estaba seguro- no, recuerdo conocerla de ninguna parte.

-Entonces tengo razón, es una maleducada, ni te conoce y ya te juzga.

-Lo que digas- suspiré.

A decir verdad, esa chica si tenía razón, yo Edward Cullen nunca conocería el amor, una vez lo tuve pero estúpidamente lo dejé ir, y eso que solo contaba con ocho años de edad, ya desde ese entonces se puede decir que soy el más cabezota del mundo. Aunque no lograba recordar lo que había sucedido, no recordaba nada, sólo los gritos de una chica pidiendo irse y que me odiaba, desde ese día mi corazón abandonó mi cuerpo y me convertí en lo que soy un chico popular e insensible, tal y como me lo recuerda Alice cada que se enfada conmigo, es decir, muy seguido.

-¡Hey, Ed!- me saludó mi amigo Tyler, él y yo jugábamos con los leones, era algo así como mi mano derecha desde que mis hermanos se negaban a hablarme.

-¿Qué hay Tyler?

-Pues nada, aquí…- miró a Tanya y la saludó con un gesto de cabeza, que ella le devolvió- acabo de enterarme que dentro de unas semanas empieza el campeonato- sus ojos brillaron con la emoción, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

El campeonato de fútbol siempre trajo lo que a nosotros los leones más nos gustaba: fiestas, alcohol, música y… chicas. Debo admitir que esas fiestas solo me daban dolores de cabeza, pero aún así iba y me ponía mi máscara del chico rebelde que disfruta su popularidad.

-No me digas- le respondí cómo quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Ya sabes con quién vas a ir?- me apresuré a preguntarle.

-Mmm… no, pero algo me dice que hay una chica nueva, lo huelo en el ambiente- rió, Tyler era bueno con el oído y el olfato, seguramente ya sabía del incidente de lo de Literatura.

-Es cierto- dijo Tanya a mi lado- hay una chica nueva, por cierto odiosa.

-Querrás decir DIOSA- rió Tyler- ¡Me encantan las mujeres difíciles!- me guiñó el ojo, yo me tensé sin saber por qué.

Yo no conocía a la chica, ¿qué más me daba si los demás querían usarla o no? Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre.

-Los veo luego- dije marchándome en dirección contraria hacia el salón de Biología.

En el camino me tropecé con mi hermana, iba distraída y parecía nerviosa, en cuanto me vio parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Ali, ¿estas bien?- le pregunté, realmente parecía enferma.

-Ss…si, eso creo- me miró confusa- ¿tienes Biología?

-Si, creo que es mi siguiente clase- casi pude escuchar el cerebro de mi hermana trabajar a toda marcha- ¿Estas bien Ali?- le volví a preguntar.

-Si, perfectamente- me sonrió- perfectamente- murmuró.

-¿Se encuentra bien la chica nueva?

-Si- me respondió, se estaba poniendo altamente nerviosa y no entendía el por qué.

-Alice ¿la conozco?- esa pregunta me venía rondando en la cabeza desde la charla con Tanya.

-Edward, me tengo que ir- y así sin más se marchó a toda prisa dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Mi hermana sabía algo, me estaba ocultando algo y no sabía que era. Después le preguntaría a Jasper que se traía la enana entre manos. Seguí mi camino hacia el salón de Biología, donde siempre debía sentarme solo, eso me agradaba, tenía un poco de espacio en esa materia para mi solo y nadie que… _Demonios, Edward, este no es tu día_ pensé al ver a Mike Newton hablando animadamente con la nueva, que para mi sorpresa estaba sentada en el banco que normalmente estaba vacío en MI mesa. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido, ya estaba empezando a molestarme la presencia de ambos, cuando escuché la conversación, a penas se estaban presentando.

-¿Eres Isabella Swan?- le preguntó el chico, la nueva alzó la vista y en seguida sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosado hermoso ¿_Edward en qué estas pensando?, la chica te odia_.

-Si…- respondió mientras me sentaba, ella no volteó a verme- me llamo Isabella, pero me dicen Bella.

Justo en ese entonces recordé de donde la conocía, me tensé. La conocía, ella era la dueña de esa voz, de la voz que gritaba que quería irse, que me odiaba. Sentí como si una descarga eléctrica me atravesara el corazón, la sensación dolía demasiado, intenté no pensar en ello, pero no podía, a mi mente llegaban los recuerdos como si los estuviera viviendo hoy.

_20 de Junio de 1998_

_Era mi cumpleaños y a pesar de eso estaba triste, estaba enojado y estaba hecho pedazos. Cada parte de mi ser quería salir corriendo, detener el tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, en el aire se sentía la pesadez de la partida, como si el mismo clima supiera que una parte de mi se estaba por marchar y no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana, la niña con la que compartía mis juegos, MI Bella se iba para no regresar, todo por culpa de los problemas de los adultos, por eso yo no quería crecer, si por mi fuera raptaría a Bella y me la llevaría a Nunca Jamás, así podríamos vivir por siempre felices sin que nadie nos separara. Pero ni las hadas, ni nada de eso existe. Bella se iría._

_En cuanto llegó no pude evitar que mi corazón saltara de la emoción al verla, es una reverenda tontería pensar que yo a mis ocho años me sentía así, y a pesar de que Emmett me molestaba diciéndome que algún día Bella y yo seríamos novios, supe que eso nunca llegaría a pasar aunque mi corazón parecía desearlo desde las profundidades de cada pulsación. _

_El día no fue distinto a otros, pronto empezamos a inventar historias en las que nosotros éramos los personajes, este era el juego favorito de Bella, yo disfrutaba ser siempre el que la protegía, porque ella era muy torpe, siempre perdía el equilibrio o se caía, por eso inventamos esta historia de vampiros buenos y malos, ella era la humana a la que debía proteger. Mientras jugábamos, se me ocurrió lo que quería decirle, iba a ser doloroso, pero había que cortarlo antes de que alguno de los dos saliera herido. Debía ser sincero con ella, no me gustaban las despedidas, aún recordaba la muerte de mi abuela Elizabeth Masen, no quería que ocurriera de nuevo. Por ello debía hacer lo que se me daba mejor: mentir. Debía mentirle a Bella, diciendo que la olvidaría, que no la quería. Eso la lastimó, eso hizo que de sus hermosos labios salieran las palabras que tanto me dañarían durante los años venideros._

_-¡NO AGUANTO MÁS!- Bella corrió a mi casa hecha un mar de lágrimas, y aunque quería correr tras ella y abrazarla como lo hacía, no lo hice- ¡MAMÁ, ME QUIERO IR YA! ¡NO SOPORTO FORKS, ODIO FORKS!_

_Y justo cuando se marchó a casa me miró a los ojos, pues yo aún no me había movido de mi sitio en el jardín, y me hablo con la voz más aterradora que nunca haya escuchado en mi vida._

_-Te odio Edward Cullen._

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras._

-He de confesar que extraño el sol- las palabras de Bella me regresaron a la realidad, miré fijamente a Mike Newton, como esperando que me dijera si era verdad que la chica que estaba al lado mío era real.

-Eso es genial- respondió el chico sin percatarse aún de mi mirada- yo vengo de California, así que te entiendo a la perfección- rió- aquí hay mucho verde…

-Es irritante- soltó Bella, Mike se estaba poniendo nervioso, sabía que sentía mi mirada fija en él- odio con ganas el verde, sobre todo el esmeralda- sentí una punzada de dolor al escuchar las palabras de Bella, sabía lo que significaba.

-El verde tampoco es mi favorito- murmuró Mike hecho un manojo de nervios- esto… Bella me preguntaba si, ya que te vas a quedar ¿quisieras ir a la playa conmigo y mis amigos el próximo fin de semana?- le miré fijamente.

Desee poderle gritar a Bella que dijera que no, pero sabía que no podría articular palabra.

-De acuerdo- respondió Bella casi de inmediato.

-Entonces…- quise interrumpir antes de que Mike abriera la boca.

-Buenos días clase- saludó el Profesor.

-Buenos días- respondí a mi pasar.

La clase empezó, Bella preparó sus cosas para ello, mientras lo hacía me dediqué a observarla de reojo, estaba muy cambiada, _bueno Edward tu también cambiaste, la última vez que la viste tenía por lo menos siete años…_

-Hoy vamos a ver las células- anunció el profesor a la clase, ese tema era mi favorito.

-Demonios- escuché susurrar a Bella.

No pude evitar la risita que me salió, recordaba perfectamente que Bella y las células no se llevaban bien, desde que mi padre le explicó que las células de la piel mueren con sólo pasar nuestra mano por encima de ella, Bella puso una cara de espanto que si hubiera tenido una cámara la hubiera retratado.

Durante toda el resto de la hora estuve tenso, no podía dejar de recordar los ojos de Bella, me odiaba, lo sabía y lo merecía, pero a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, me dolía sentía que el dolor atravesaba cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, una parte de mi quería abrazarla, decirle que lo lamentaba, que no la había olvidado, que siempre estuvo en mi mente, pero la otra parte de mi, se encargaba de recordarme que era una mentira, la había olvidado, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería. Por suerte el timbre sonó, yo salí casi corriendo del salón, no quería quedarme a solas con Bella, no podía, era un cobarde.

-¡Hey Ed!- me llamó mi amigo Tyler en cuanto me vio- ¿vienes?- yo asentí, era la hora del almuerzo.

-En seguida te alcanzo- le dije, cambié de dirección a los baños.

Me mojé la cara con agua fría, no podía aguantar más tiempo, las lágrimas seguro no tardarían en aparecer, pero las reprimí, debía seguir siendo el cobarde de siempre y no afrontar al hecho de lo que más me dañaba. Suspiré, esperando calmarme. Al cabo de diez minutos estuve listo. Salí de los baños y me dirigí a la cafetería.

-¡ES BELLA SWAN!- escuché exclamar a Emmett.

Mis hermanos, los Hale, Ben y Angela se sentaban en una mesa lejos de la que era mi lugar de costumbre, con los chicos del equipo. La silla que antes ocupaba yo estaba siendo utilizada por nada más y nada menos que Bella Swan. Maldije por lo bajo y me apresuré a pasar sin dirigir mi mirada a la mesa de ellos. Me senté con el resto del equipo y las chicas. Tanya se apresuró a sentarse a mi lado y sin siquiera preguntarme me tomó del rostro y me besó, como si tratara de demostrarle algo a alguien. Quería soltarme, pero al parecer mis movimientos le dieron la idea contraria.

-¡Genial!- gritaron a coro desde algún lugar.

El grito provocó que Tanya me soltara, lo que agradecí en mi fuero interno. Al parecer el grito había venido de la mesa de mis hermanos, pude ver como Bella sonreía. Hubiera dado todo el dinero del mundo por haber estado en ese lugar, disfrutando con ellos, disfrutando con ella.

Como hoy es Lunes, hay gimnasia, lo que agradecí intensamente, quería correr, eso ayudaría a despejar mi mente. Con lo que no contaba era con la astucia del destino y con la estúpida idea del entrenador.

-Chicos- nos sonrió una vez que nos reunimos en las canchas- hoy jugaremos con las chicas- anunció, el equipo gritó entusiasmado.

Eso significaba una sola cosa…

-¡Edward!- me saludó mi hermana en cuanto llegaron las chicas- ¿puedes creer que vallamos a jugar con ustedes?

-Increíble- bufé, pude ver como Bella y Angela reían sobre algo que estaban hablando.

-¿Qué miras?- me preguntó Alice.

-Nada- sentí mis mejillas arder, no podía admitirle a mi hermana que había reconocido a Bella, seguramente empezaría su interrogatorio interminable.

-De acuerdo, no seas un bruto- me sentenció refiriéndose al juego.

-Alice, yo no muerdo- reí.

-Mmm… no me la creo.

Alice se reunió con Bella y Angela, las tres charlaban animadamente.

-Bien chicos- llamó el profesor- hoy será un día distinto- _como si no lo hubiera notado_- hoy jugaremos a la cacería…- los chicos aplaudieron, algunas chicas se tensaron, entre ellas Alice y sus amigas- ¡chicos!- continuó el profesor- las reglas son las siguientes, gana el equipo que consiga más rehenes, así que tienen veinte segundos para planear una estrategia y veinte para esconderse- esto iba a ser interesante, sabía donde Alice se escondía cada que jugábamos a la cacería, sería presa fácil- ¿listos?

-¡SI!- gritamos todos.

-¡En sus marcas… listos… ya!

Los chicos nos reunimos en grupo.

-¿Qué hacemos Ed?- preguntó Eric Yorkie, uno de mis compañeros de la clase de Cálculo.

-Escuchen- les ordené, me encantaba ser el centro de atención- las chicas siempre tienen un punto débil- los chicos me sonrieron malignamente- ¡no sean pervertidos!- reí- bien, basta de bromas, el punto es…

-Propongo cazar a la nueva- me interrumpió Mike Newton, lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¡Si!- gritaron algunos.

Esto no me iba a gustar, lo presentía. Debía salvar a Bella a como diese lugar y no me importaba salir herido en el intento…

_OK, ¿qué les ha parecido? Jaja los dejé en suspense… ¿Qué pasará esta vez? ¿Edward salvará a Bella del pervertido de Mike? ¿Logrará Bella perdonar a Edward? ¿Admitirá nuestro bombonazo que la reconoció?... Bueno si desean saberlo saben qué tienen que hacer, ahí abajito hay un botoncito que dice GO!, cuanto más lo aprieten y más comenten… Jaja (soy mala XD)_

_Bueno, bueno basta de esto y a lo que voy... GRACIAS especialmente a:_

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **__Jaja, es bueno saber que te gusta, espero que este capítulo cumpla expectativas, esperaré con ansias tu comentario XD._

_**Vampire dark10: **__Yo también quiero ver como acaba, a decir verdad solo escribo espontáneamente, las ideas me van surgiendo de la nada. Pero bueno ¿qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero la respuesta eh?... jaja_

_**Minea: **__Es bueno saber que te va gustando como va avanzando la trama, me da alegría que me hayas vuelto a comentar._

_**Hermioneyron:**_ _He aquí el siguiente capítulo jaja, ¿qué te ha parecido?_

_**Kara Cullen: **__Hola!! Jaja espero que este capítulo no los defraude, el siguiente es desde el punto de vista de Bella, se tornará un tanto interesante, eso lo prometo._

_Así como ellos escribieron lo que opinaban… ¿qué esperas tu lector flojo eh? ¿Qué me de un paro cardíaco por no recibir tu review? (¿yo dije eso? XD)_

_Bueno los espero en el siguiente capítulo con más aventuras… jaja_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	6. La Caza

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_Si tu tienes muchas ganas de aplaudir (clap, clap), si tu tienes muchas ganas de aplaudir (clap, clap)… Si, realmente tengo ganas de aplaudir XD. ¿Por qué? ¡¡Por ustedes!! 19 REVIWES, son demasiados, mi ego crece… bueno, basta de hablar de __mí y pasemos a lo que vamos no sin antes decirles que este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, si leyeron bien, a TODOS ustedes, ¿por qué? Porque los quiero… jaja. Bueno basta de estas aclaraciones sentimentalistas y pasemos a las serias, es decir, donde yo autora de este fic, explico que: __**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, TODOS SON OBRA Y GRACIA DE LA MENTE BRILLANTE DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES PURA IDEA DE MI LOCA MENTE Y DE PASAR HORAS LEYENDO FICS Y VIENDO PELIS ROMANTICONAS…**_

_Disfruten, nos leemos abajito…_

**La Caza.**

**BPOV.**

Los dioses estaban en mi contra, lo supe desde la primera hora de clase al cruzarme con el idiota de Edward Cullen. Si una piensa que la tortura ya era demasiada, estaba equivocada. La siguiente hora era de Educación Física, la peor hora. Nunca he sido buena en los deportes, principalmente gracias a mi patosidad excesiva, si hay alguien realmente patoso en este mundo esa soy yo, no puedo mantenerme parada siempre tropiezo con algo o choco con algo, se podría decir que el suelo y yo siempre tenemos citas inesperadas, casi a ciegas. Por suerte Alice y Angela tendrían esa hora conmigo, lo cual estaba agradecida.

Estaba realmente feliz de volver a ver a mis amigos, de poder recordar aquellos momentos que habíamos vivido juntos cuando éramos niños. Era algo que, la verdad, me había mejorado el día luego del inesperado encuentro y recuerdo de Edward Cullen, mi amigo y amor platónico de la infancia. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, solo sentía odio hacia ese chico de hermosos ojos verdes… ¿o no?

-Bells, debes decirle al profesor lo del uniforme- me recordó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Nos encontrábamos en los vestidores del gimnasio. Donde esperé por mis amigas a que terminaran de cambiarse con el uniforme de deportes, luego de ahí nos dirigimos a las canchas, nuestro profesor, que he de decir estaba bastante… bien, nos dijo que no me preocupara, que hasta que llegara el uniforme podía hacer deportes con el equipo que traía, lo cual era un alivio momentáneo.

-Señoritas- nos dijo el profe.

Era bastante lindo, era como un Brad Pitt mezclado con un Orlando Bloom, es decir, un bombón. Ahora entendía por qué a Angela le encantaba la hora de gimnasia.

-Hoy jugaremos con los chicos- informó, lo que provocó reacciones desde quejidos hasta una que otra exclamación de júbilo, estas venían principalmente del grupo de las porristas, liderado por la Barbie pelirroja: Tanya Campell- ¡Chicas!- todas guardamos silencio- iremos a las canchas de fútbol…

Dicho esto el grupo avanzó a las canchas, la mayoría con pasos como de aquél que va a su sentencia de muerte.

-¿Viste que lindo que es el Profe?- me preguntó Angela al llegar a las canchas, donde ya estaban los chicos, Alice desapareció de nuestro lado.

-¿Lindo?- le pregunté irónica- querrás decir ¡H-E-R-M-O-S-O!- amabas reímos.

-Ya verás cuando lo veas hacer abdominales…

-¡Calla ya que mis mejillas ya están ardiendo!- reí, lo cuál era cierto, solo de imaginarme al profesor…

-¡Chicas!- apareció Alice- ¿me perdí de algo?- me miró preocupada- estas más roja que un tomate…

-Sólo le estaba dando a Bells un panorama _amplio_ sobre las clases de deportes- le informó Angela, las tres reímos.

-Bien chicos- llamó el profesor, las tres guardamos silencio- hoy será un día distinto- _ni que lo diga_- hoy jugaremos a la cacería…- los chicos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, yo me tensé, este juego no iba a ser nada bueno, algo me lo decía- ¡chicos!- continuó el profesor- las reglas son las siguientes, gana el equipo que consiga más rehenes, así que tienen veinte segundos para planear una estrategia y veinte para esconderse ¿listos?- mis nervios se pusieron de punta, vi que Alice y Angela estaban también horrorizadas

-¡SI!- gritaron nuestros compañeros.

-¡En sus marcas… listos… ya!

Nos dirigimos al pequeño grupo que se estaba formando, liderado por Tanya, esto no iba a ser bueno.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Alice con cortesía fingida.

-Hay que distraerles- dijo Tanya, no pude evitar fijarme en la mirada acecina que me lanzaba, _genial mi primer día y ya tengo enemiga declarada_- ya saben como- esto lo añadió dirigiéndose principalmente al grupo de chicas que lideraba, las cuales soltaron risitas.

-Tanya eso no va a funcionar- le dijo Alice de inmediato- ya lo hemos hecho otras veces…

-Alice- la cortó Tanya- la menos indicada para hablar eres tu, si bien no recuerdas _mi_ novio…

-Edward- la corrigió Alice para mi sorpresa.

-Bien, Edward…- continuó Tanya no muy feliz que digamos- te ha atrapado en todos los juegos que hemos jugado…

-Lo se, pero era solo una ventaja que le daba, a veces soy predecible- explicó mi amiga, Tanya la miró con desprecio.

-No me importa, aquí se hará lo que digo ¿entendiste enana?- Tanya se acercó peligrosamente a Alice, pero ella no bajó la guardia, a pesar de que la pelirroja le sacaba una cabeza, mi amiga seguía igual de calma que desde el principio.

-Como digas…- Tanya se volteó con aire de suficiencia- Cruela- murmuró, no pude evitar reírme.

Tanya se había volteado para encararme cuando el silbato del profesor anunció que era hora de iniciar el juego. Sentía como si todas las miradas estuvieran fijas en mí, lo que me puso nerviosa.

-No te preocupes- me dijo Angela- todo irá bien.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté.

-Primero hacer lo que ella quiere- Alice señaló a Tanya que corría en dirección contraria para ocultarse como el resto- y segundo esconderte- añadió mi amiga seria.

-¿Por qué?- algo en su voz me dijo que algo no andaba bien, ya la mayoría empezaba a dispersarse.

-Eres la oveja- me respondió Alice.

-¿La qué?

-Oveja- explicó Angela- los leones siempre tienen un punto fijo para empezar, esta vez parece que eres tu y créeme a pesar de que tenemos a los profesores cerca eso no es nada bueno- tragué saliva, este juego no me gustaba.

-No habrá problemas- dijo Alice segura, caminó en dirección hacia las gradas, parecía estar buscando algo, Angela y yo la seguimos.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?- le solté- ¡Vienen por mi!- exclamé.

-Escucha- Alice se paró en seco y me tomó por los hombros- pase lo que pase, no te muevas de este lugar ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…- comencé a protestar.

-Haz caso a Alice, ella sabe lo que hace- me dijo Angela.

-De acuerdo- suspiré- ¿dónde debo quedarme?

Alice me señaló una entrada debajo de las gradas de las canchas. Sentí un estremecimiento, odiaba los lugares oscuros, probablemente el lugar estaba lleno de telarañas. Tragué saliva y me dirigí a mi calvario.

-Suerte- me susurraron antes de que desaparecieran de mí vista al entrar yo detrás de las gradas.

Había un poco de luz en el lugar, debido a los espacios entre grada y grada, pero nadie podría saber desde el otro lado que yo estaba aquí. El lugar realmente era escalofriante, me sentí como en una película de terror, donde una se escondía del monstruo que la acechaba, para luego ser rescatada por el chico de sus sueños, pero esas eran puras tonterías, nunca existirían tales cosas, sólo en mi imaginación ya de por si retorcida.

Escuchaba pasos en el exterior, pero no quise asomarme, debía confiar en el juicio de Alice, pues recordaba muy bien que nunca se debía apostar en su contra, por algo habíamos terminado llamándola Edward y yo "_Madame Ali, la que lo ve todo" _recordar eso me hizo sentir una punzada de dolor y nostalgia, habían pasado diez años y él había cumplido su promesa, me había olvidado. Mi caso no era distinto, pero yo nunca le prometí nada, sólo a mi misma, pero no podía negar que a pesar del tiempo él seguía siendo parte de mi vida, por ello me dolía que no me reconociera.

-Sal de ahí ovejita- me tensé, alguien había entrado detrás de las gradas, no podía ver quien era, sabía que era peligroso salir corriendo, más aún con mi torpeza habitual- se que estas ahí, no me hagas ir a por ti- su voz se me era conocida.

Di unos pasos atrás manteniéndome oculta en la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando vi quien era: Mike Newton, tenía una sonrisa ancha y un brillo de triunfo en los ojos, traté de que mi respiración no me delatara.

-Vamos ovejita linda, sal de donde quiera que estés, el tío Mike no te hará daño- si hubiera sido otra situación me estaría doblando de la risa, pero el tono de su voz y el lugar no eran los adecuados.

Podía sentir el peligro en el aire, se que este era un juego infantil, pero a pesar de ello, algo me decía que las intenciones de los chicos eran otras, como me lo había confirmado Angela al explicarme el tema de la oveja.

-No te voy a lastimar hermosa…- continuó Mike acercándose peligrosamente a donde yo estaba.

-¡Mike!- le llamó una voz aterciopelada detrás de él- aquí no hay nada, sal y sigue buscando…

-Pero…- traté de no respirar, sabía que yo estaba ahí, pese a que su otro compañero le decía que no.

-Sal ahora y busca cerca de los baños, escuché a mi hermana decir que allí estarían…

-¿Aún confías en Alice?- le preguntó Mike a las sombras.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Edward Cullen era quien estaba intentando… ¿salvarme? No, seguramente era un plan de Alice, por algo me había dicho que permaneciera aquí ¿o no?

-Es mi hermana, la conozco bastante bien- él seguía oculto en las sombras como yo, lo que me llamó mucho la atención.

-Lo que tú digas Edward- bufó Mike saliendo de las gradas, dejándonos solos a mí y a Edward.

Podía sentir que él aún estaba allí, pero no sabía donde. Mi corazón no paraba de latir a mil, por lo que temí que eso me delatara ¿Pero si él sabía que yo estaba ahí, por qué no simplemente me tomaba de rehén?

-Quédate quieta- susurró su voz detrás de mí lo que hizo que pegara un respingo- pase lo que pase no te muevas.

-De acuerdo- susurré con la poca voz que me salió de la garganta.

Sentirle demasiado cerca me provocaba piel de gallina.

-Lamento no haberme presentado- me dijo aún en susurros- soy Edward Cullen- suspiré, no me recordaba.

-Y yo soy…

-Bella- me cortó antes de que terminara.

Me quedé sorprendida, debía saber si me recordaba, la duda se iba apoderado de mí lentamente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- él suspiró, pude sentir su cálido aliento cerca detrás de mí, pero no quería volverme y encararlo, no aún.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe- me respondió, algo en su voz me dijo que estaba mintiendo, a pesar de que sonaba real, seguramente no me recordaba.

Tuve que reprimir las lágrimas de furia que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, eso siempre me sucedía cada vez que la rabia y la furia se apoderaban de mí. Este era uno de los talentos que había heredado de mi madre, así como el rubor constante.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y aunque muchos pensarían que el silencio era incómodo, la sensación era meramente distinta, era como si después de mucho tiempo al fin hubiera encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, era una sensación realmente extraña, pero confortable.

-Es extraño- murmuré rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó.

-Se supone que el león caza a la oveja, no que la protege- le dije, el soltó una risita.

-No soy un león convencional…

-¿Por qué no?- quise saber.

-Porque normalmente el león no tiene ningún tipo de relación con la oveja…- se puso tenso, lo pude sentir, había hablado más de lo que debería.

La esperanza comenzó a aflorar en mi pecho, quería saber por qué me había dicho aquello hacía casi diez años atrás y no iba a parar hasta descubrirlo.

-¿Y qué tipo de relación se supone que tenemos?- me volteé a encararle, a pesar de aún estar en sombras pude ver que su rostro miraba al suelo, como sopesando las posibilidades de respuesta.

-Yo…

A lo lejos sonó un silbato. Al parecer la hora había pasado, el juego había terminado.

-Es hora de marcharnos- me dijo de repente.

-No has contestado a lo que te pregunté- le dije enfadada.

-Escucha- me dijo tomándome de los brazos, al sentir sus manos sentí una corriente eléctrica, una sensación extraña que duró poco, pues me soltó enseguida- no podemos salir juntos de aquí, así que sal primero tu y luego yo me escabulliré.

-Pero…

-No es bueno que nos vean juntos- me informó con la voz seria, su afirmación me molestó.

-De acuerdo- solté furiosa.

Iba casi corriendo enfadada a la salida como cuando de costumbre mis pies se enredaron uno con el otro, esperé mi encuentro con el frío suelo, que para mi sorpresa nunca llegó, en su lugar un par de fuertes brazos me sostenían por la cadera. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Gra… gracias- solté.

-Es mejor si ves por donde caminas- rió, su risa era música para mis oídos.

_Diablos Bella estas cayendo con el enemigo_ me reprimí.

-De acuerdo- murmuré- pero será más fácil si me sueltas- añadí al notar sus manos aún sobre mis caderas.

-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente apartándose.

Salí a trompicones del lugar, me estaba volviendo loca. Realmente el día de hoy había sido un día de emociones fuertes, y eso que el día panas iba a la mitad.

-¡Ganamos!- me sonrió Alice en cuanto me vio- Dios Bells parece que hubieras estado en un cementerio- me informó- tienes telarañas por toda tu cabeza…

-¡Quítamelas!- grite espantada, odiaba a las arañas, no las soportaba.

-Quédate quieta- me sostuvo Angela, Alice se apresuró a quitarme los finos hilos de las telas de araña de mi cabello.

-Tienes un lindo cabello- me dijo en cuanto hubo pasado el peligro.

-Gracias- mis mejillas se colorearon.

-Hay Bells sigues siendo la señora tomate- rió Angela, yo le di un empujón amigable en el hombro causando la risa de mis dos amigas.

-Así que… ganamos- comenté mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestidores.

-Si, todo porque mi hermanito desapareció misteriosamente- Alice me lanzó una mirada, como si supiera que Edward había estado protegiéndome todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio?- pregunté tratando de no sonar culpable.

-Si, cosa extraña, pensé que se había marchado con Tanya, pero…- sus ojos se llenaron de furia- la encontré besándose con Mike Newton junto a los baños.

-¿Pero no es la novia de tu hermano?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Créeme si no lo sabía hice que lo supiera- sonrió Alice, su sonrisa era escalofriante.

-Créeme no lo olvidara- la apoyó Angela.

-Pero, si es una…

-Si es una zorra- me cortó Alice- el problema es que mi dulce hermano es un cabezota como tu…- me señaló.

-¡Hey!- las chicas rieron.

-Así que deberás decirle a Mike que no podrás ir a la playa este fin de semana- sentenció Alice.

-Lo intentaré.

-Esme estará feliz de tenerte en casa, además hay tantas cosas que contarnos, una noche de pijamas será más divertido que una caminata en la playa con Mike… a menos de que hallas cambiado tanto que entres dentro de la categoría…

-No te preocupes- la atajé- necesito el momento adecuado para hacerlo ¿le contarás a Edward sobre Tanya?- le cambié de tema.

-No me cree, la he cachado cientos de veces pero…

-No funciona- terminó Angela.

-Edward cambió mucho- me informó Alice- extraño al Edward de siete años.

-Creo que todos lo hacemos- añadió Angela.

Sentí una punzada de dolor al escuchar eso, en una forma me sentía culpable y no sabía por qué. No podía hablarle a Alice sobre lo ocurrido diez años atrás, no aún. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era perdonar a Edward, cosa que seguramente no sería difícil.

**EPOV.**

En cuanto supe que mi hermana había obligado a Bella a esconderse detrás de las gradas, supe lo que debía de hacer, esperé a que ella entrara para poder entrar yo, se veía ligeramente asustada. No la reprocho, pues el lugar es muy oscuro y hay telarañas por doquier, se que sonará estúpido, pero las arañas me desagradan, no sé por qué pero sus ocho patas peludas y su color negro y ver como caminan… Suspiré, me armé de valor y estaba a punto de entrar cuando sucedió lo inevitable. Mike Newton se dirigía a toda prisa al lugar en donde estaba oculta la pobre de Bella, le seguí sin hacer ruido, si llegaba a tocarla o algo… Mis puños se cerraron instintivamente.

-No te voy a lastimar hermosa…- escuché decir a Mike a pesar de la oscuridad la respiración de Bella me indicó que ella no estaba tan lejos del cerdo.

-¡Mike!- le llamé- aquí no hay nada, sal y sigue buscando…- le exigí.

-Pero…

-Sal ahora y busca cerca de los baños, escuché a mi hermana decir que allí estarían…- le corté antes de que terminara de hablar, tenía miedo de que Bella descubriera quién era yo.

-¿Aún confías en Alice?- me preguntó Mike a mi pesar, mis mejillas ardieron, aún no entendía por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

-Es mi hermana, la conozco bastante bien- yo seguía oculto en las sombras, no iba a permitir que Bella me viera en este estado.

-Lo que tú digas Edward- bufó Mike saliendo de las gradas, dejándonos solos a mí y a Bella.

Me dirigí silenciosamente a donde estaba ella, su corazón latía a mil por hora como el mío, pero ella parecía no percatarse de ello, lo que agradecí. Me detuve detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía percibir su hermoso perfume: fresias.

-Quédate quieta- le susurré, ella pegó un respingo- pase lo que pase no te muevas.

-De acuerdo- susurró.

Sentirle demasiado cerca me provocaba piel de gallina, su aroma empezaba a nublar mis sentidos, una cosa extraña.

-Lamento no haberme presentado- le susurré, en parte para calmarme- soy Edward Cullen- ella suspiró, seguramente piensa que no la recuerdo.

-Y yo soy…

-Bella- la corté, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada...

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- suspiré...

-Todo el mundo lo sabe- respondí intentando sonar convencional.

Hubiera deseado decirle que la recordaba y que la había extrañado, pero a quién quería engañar, si bien los primeros años fueron difíciles, después le olvidé por completo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, era un silencio agradable a comparación de otros,

-Es extraño- murmuró ella rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté intrigado.

-Se supone que el león caza a la oveja, no que la protege- no pude evitar reírme.

-No soy un león convencional…- le expliqué.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque normalmente el león no tiene ningún tipo de relación con la oveja…- me tensé, no bebía haber dicho eso, no en voz alta.

Seguramente ella no iba a dejarlo, la conocía o al menos eso creía, si los años no la habían cambiado como lo habían echo conmigo ella aún era un misterio grande para mi, un misterio que nunca puedes descifrar, pues nunca sabes lo que es capaz de hacer o no, así era ella.

-¿Y qué tipo de relación se supone que tenemos?- me encontré cara a cara con su rostro, tuve que apartar la mirada, no podía darle una respuesta, no aún, ¿qué se suponía que éramos, amigos? Deseaba que así fuera…

-Yo…

A lo lejos sonó un silbato. Al parecer la hora había pasado, el juego había terminado.

-Es hora de marcharnos- le dije con alivio.

-No has contestado a lo que te pregunté- estaba enfadada, lo decía el tono de su voz.

-Escucha- la tomé por los brazos, al sentir sus su piel bajo mis manos sentí una corriente eléctrica, una sensación extraña que duró poco, pues la solté de inmediato, tenía miedo de que pudiera escuchar lo rápido que mi corazón latía- no podemos salir juntos de aquí, así que sal primero tu y luego yo me escabulliré.

-Pero…

-No es bueno que nos vean juntos- le expliqué, no podía permitirme que los chicos hicieran comentarios al respecto.

-De acuerdo- pude sentir su furia.

Salió casi corriendo a la salida cuando sucedió, estaba a punto de caerse, pero yo fui más rápido la atajé antes de que diera contra el suelo.

-Gra… gracias- me dijo, estaba sonrosada, podía verlo a la escasa luz que entraba por la salida, estaba realmente hermosa.

-Es mejor si ves por donde caminas- reí.

-De acuerdo- murmuró- pero será más fácil si me sueltas- me di cuenta de que aún la tenía agarrada por su cadera, sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Lo siento- dije soltándola.

Bella salió a trompicones del lugar, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, su aroma aún estaba en mi mente y difícilmente podría olvidarlo a lo igual que la sensación electrizante cada vez que la tocaba. Era hipnotizante. _Para Edward, tu tienes novia_ me recordé _además Bella te odia_. Suspiré, pese a que minutos antes parecía no recordar nada de lo sucedido hace diez años sabía que en el fondo ella lo sabía. Estaba realmente confundido, no sabía que hacer, qué decir para enmendar lo sucedido. Solo me quedaba esperar que ella me perdonara. Lo que vi muy difícil.

Salí del escondite, la luz me pegó de lleno en los ojos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- me demandó saber Tyler en cuanto me vio- Por tu gran ausencia hemos perdido- bufé.

-Lo siento hombre, no estoy de humor.

-De acuerdo- se quedó callado, ambos nos dirigimos a los cambiadores, un baño e vendría de perlas, más después de haber estado quién sabe cuanto tiempo rodeado de telarañas.

-Esa chica nueva esta que arde- escuché que decía Mike al salir de las duchas.

-¿Ya la invitaste a la playa?- le preguntó Eric emocionado, apreté los puños, ellos siguieron hablando sin percatarse de mi presencia.

-Si, y dijo que si- informó Mike, vi como ambos lanzaban miradas lascivas, era repugnante.

-Newton- le llamé, el dio un respingo- escúchame atentamente- me acerqué a él, cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba cargada de odio hacia el chico- te metes con Bella y vas a desear no haber nacido ¿entendiste?- me miró con miedo.

-Ed, viejo- me llamó Eric- cálmate, es solo una tipa que esta…

-Va para ambos- le sentencié- llegan a lastimarla y se las verán conmigo.

-Edward- me llamó Mike aún temeroso, pero seguro de sí mismo- hablas como si fuera tu novia… ¿no era Tanya?

-No te metas donde no te llaman- le empujé y salí en dirección al estacionamiento, donde Alice me esperaba sonriente.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- me preguntó sentándose en el asiento delantero.

-Nada mal…- ella me miró confundida.

_Jaja, aquí termina el capítulo, un poco más largo que de costumbre, lamento haber tardado tanto es que salí y no me dio tiempo de escribir. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí. _

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Recuerden que este sólo es el primer día, así que es el que más emociones lleva… Mientras avance la historia veremos que es lo que va ocurriendo lentamente, en el __proceso hay muchas sorpresas, se los garantizo._

_Bien, mil gracias a: _

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **__me alegra leer eso, en serio. La verdad no quería que Edward olvidará del todo a Bella, ya verás por qué… jaja aunque es obvio de adivinar. Trataré de actualizar pronto, si no es que antes mi madre me descuartiza, empieza a odiar mi afición vampírica XD._

_**Dark Angel: **__ hago lo que puedo!! Jaja este es un poco más largo, así que la inspiración va bien, espero que me digas que te ha parecido._

_**Vampire Dark10:**_ _jaja claro que ya se encapricharon, y pues como siempre Eddie al rescate… jaja espero te halla gustado este capítulo._

_**Minea:**_ _Difícil la tuvo… jaja ¿qué te parece ahora? Jaja me estoy pasándola bomba escribiendo jaja._

_**Inmans: **__Yo también quiero a un Edward!! Jaja espero que te halla gustado este capí._

_Espero seguirlos leyendo a todos ustedes, ya saben donde encontrarme, solo haciendo clic en GO! XD_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	7. Claro de Luna

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_Wow!! Jaja estoy de vuelta antes de lo que pensé, es increíble, voy a tener que darme algo de prisa, pues las cosas aquí se han visto densas, ¿por qué? Me han amenazado con cortarme el internet ¿por qué? Porque paso horas escribiendo esto… (__Me cruzó de brazos, estoy enojada, pero me tranquilizo) Aun así nadie podrá impedirme continuar… Lo prometo. Palabra de Niña Exploradora (que fui hace… puff siglos). Bueno, bueno ya no les doy más lata… se lo que quieren. Pues bien este capítulo es un poco… loco, como todo lo que escribo. Les dejo que lo averigüen por ustedes mismos. Pero antes recuerden que: __**nada me pertenece, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y compañía pertenecen a la autora destacada del momento Stephenie Meyer. La historia, en cambio, me pertenece, ya que es fruto de mi excéntrica imaginación.**_

_Disfruten._

**Claro de Luna****.**

**BPOV.**

Regresé a casa después del tremendo día de clases. Realmente estaba cansada y no era para menos si en todo el día había sufrido más emociones que las que te puede dar una montaña rusa. No podía parar de pensar en lo acontecido con Edward, me sentía mal por no poder hablar con él. Incluso me sentí peor al recordar lo que me había comentado Alice acerca de Tanya, no me podía creer que una tipa como esa fuese tan cínica. Edward a pesar de todo siempre había sido un buen chico y no se merecía que le hicieran eso.

-Hola Bells- me saludó contento papá al entrar en casa.

Yo estaba preparando la cena, lo cuál le sorprendió y al principio estaba dudoso, pues temía que cocinara como mamá. Para ser honestos mi madre no es de aquel tipo que prepara comidas deliciosas, no señor, siempre desde que tengo memoria las arruina de una u otra forma, gracias a Dios mi abuela Margaret que en paz descanse, me enseñó a cocinar antes de que se marchara para siempre.

-La cena ha estado maravillosa- me dijo contento después de comerse tres platos enteros de lasaña que yo había preparado.

-Me alegro.

-¿Qué tal tu día en el instituto?- preguntó mientras recogía la mesa y me disponía a limpiar los platos.

-Bastante bien, me encontré con mis amigos de antes… Angela, Ben, los Hale y los Cullen- le respondí.

-Mmm… ¿cómo están los Cullen?- me preguntó de forma casual- Hace tiempo que no veo a Carlisle.

-Creo que bien, Alice me invitó este fin de semana a su casa…

-Permiso concedido- me dijo antes de que terminara de hablar.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, es bueno saber que los lazos siguen fuertes, no te preocupes por mí, yo iré a La Push con Billy y Harry a pescar un rato- me informó.

-Gracias papá- le dije dándole un abrazo, dejándole atónito.

Realmente estaba exhausta, hoy había sido un infierno. Agradecí a los dioses por haber inventado la regadera, el agua caliente alivió mi tensión. Minutos más tarde ya estaba lista para ir a dormir, aunque como siempre, todas las noches me ponía a leer algo. Antes esto sacaba de quicio a mi madre, quien me reprochaba por ser las once de la noche y seguir despierta leyendo mi colección de gastados libros. Pero ahora ella no estaba, y no me importaba. Tomé Romeo y Julieta, que fue una mala opción, pues al cabo de leer los primeros diálogos el debate de Edward en la clase de Literatura regreso a mi mente de manera fresca. A pesar de que tiré el libro lejos no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Si él no me recordaba, ¿por qué me importaba tanto? Así hecha un lío de preguntas me quedé dormida.

Soñé que corría, quería alcanzar algo, pero no sabía que era, todo estaba oscuro, pero aún así seguía corriendo sabiendo que aquello que quería estaba cerca, sólo que no sabía dónde…

**EPOV.**

El día había sido estresante, aunque algo interesante a diferencia de los demás, en mi mente sólo rondaba la imagen de Bella, estar cerca de ella de nuevo había logrado que me sintiera vivo de nuevo, como si después de cien años despertara de un sueño, se que suena cursi incluso si uno llega a pensarlo diría que estoy habalando de la Bella Durmiente, pero así me sentía, algo había dentro mío distinto y no lograba conseguir saber que era. Alice no paró de lanzarme miradas de confusión en todo el camino a casa, lo cuál me puso un poco tenso. Incluso Emmett se percató de que estaba algo distinto, algo que la verdad es una proeza, pues él es el último en enterarse cuando algo grande sucede.

-Edward, cariño- me abrazó mamá en cuanto me vio en la cocina después de cenar, ella llegaba a esa hora del trabajo a lo igual que mi padre.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?- le pregunté divertido.

-Nada, nada…- me miró fijamente y luego suspiró- ¿no puede una madre abrazar a su hijo?

-Seguro- reí y continué lavando los platos.

-Mamá- la llamó Alice, quien entró como bólido en la cocina, su cara de duende estaba que volaba de alegría.

-¿Qué ocurre, hija?

-¡Bella volvió!- exclamó mi hermana, estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- ambas se abrazaron con alegría- Alice debe venir este fin de semana- apreté la esponja que tenía en la mano, sabía muy bien que ese fin de semana Bella había decidido irse a la playa con Mike Newton, rogaba porque mi hermana la hiciera retractarse.

-No prometo nada- Alice me miró de forma sospechosa, como si ella pudiera leer mi mente en este instante, sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿Cuánto va a quedarse?- preguntó mamá, sentí como Alice me miraba.

-Eh…- dudó un momento- parece que hasta que vallamos a la Universidad, es decir, dentro de un año y medio- rió.

-Ya quiero verla- sonrió mi mamá- recuerdo aún el día en que se fue…- no pude evitar sentir como la mirada de ambas se posaba sobre mi, como si yo fuera el culpable o supiera algo, iba a ser difícil fingir que no la recordaba aún.

Después de que mis padres se pusieran al día con lo acontecido, me fui directo a la cama, hoy no me apetecía tocar el piano, simplemente no podía concentrarme, era ridículo, pero mil y un preguntas se alzaban en mi mente, ¿Bella me odiaba? ¿Por qué tenía esta sensación y nueva extraña al recordar lo ocurrido en las gradas del gimnasio? Con estas preguntas me quedé dormido.

Soñé que corría, a decir verdad a una velocidad antinatural, necesitaba llegar a aquél lugar, necesitaba verle, pronto llegué enfrente de una casa blanca, que me resultaba familiar. Salté con gran agilidad a la ventana del segundo piso, la cual estaba entre abierta, me metí con sigilosamente por esta. La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente al hermoso ángel que dormía en aquella cama, con cautela me acerqué lentamente, el aroma que emanaba hacía que el animal que llevaba dentro rugiera de hambre, pero debía ser fuerte, controlarme. Me senté en la mecedora que estaba junto a la cama, esperando a que el ángel se moviera, diera señales de vida. Afuera empezó a llover con lo que el ángel se empezó a mover como si estuviese despertando, me tensé, no debía verme, estaba prohibido, si mi corazón hubiera podido latir correría a mil por hora, me hallaba congelado en mi sitio, aguardando por que este hermoso ser despertara. Fue entonces que de sus labios escuché mi nombre: _Edward._

Me desperté agitado, el sueño había sido muy real, sentir mi piel fría, los aromas, todo había parecido real, afuera empezaba a clarear. Era el amanecer.

**BPOV.**

La semana pasó rápido. El Martes tal y como le había prometido a Alice y a Angela rompí mi compromiso con Mike, lo extraño fue que Edward parecía sumamente feliz después de ver el incómodo silencio que se alzó entre nosotros. Después de eso, no dio de nuevo señales de vida, lo cual se me enfurecía, parecía que quería negar que yo estaba ahí. Pero no me importaba yo seguía yendo y viniendo tratando que el asombroso mundo de Edward Cullen no interfiriera con el mío.

Durante la semana tuvimos otras dos veces deportes, Angela tenía razón, ver al profe hacer abdominales era algo digno de verse. De ahí en fuera esos dos días me las arreglé de tal forma que mis compañeras supieran que no debían pasarme bajo ningún concepto ninguna pelota o jugar contra mi, era tan torpe que o bien me caía, o bien lograba lastimarme yo y al que se encontrara a mi lado. Angela y Alice se mostraron bastante buenas en este aspecto, la única que no me tragaba era Tanya.

Tanya y su séquito de descerebradas, como las llamaba Alice, hacían todo lo posible para hacerme sentir mal. Incluso Alice las mando a callar en repetidas ocasiones, pero a mi no me importaba. Aún no entendía como Alice no le decía a su hermano lo que había ocurrido con la oxigenada y el patético Newton el otro día, pero siempre ese era un tema peligroso con ella y con Emmett por lo que me pude dar cuenta con el paso de los días.

Hoy por fin era viernes, lo cuál significaba…

-¡Noche de pijamas!- saltó feliz Alice en cuanto llegué a la escuela, el volvo plateado de Edward ya se hallaba en el aparcamiento de siempre.

-¡Hola a ti también!- reí.

-Lo siento, es que es…- empezó a pegar brinquitos de alegría, a lo lejos pude ver como Edward nos miraba curioso, lo cual me puso nerviosa, él se hallaba con su grupo de amigos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo también estoy emocionada, ya quiero ver a Esme y a Carlisle de nuevo- la idea se me antojaba demasiado, ellos para mi habían sido como los tíos que nunca había tenido.

-¡Amor!- saludó Jasper a Alice en cuanto bajó del auto de su hermana, un descapotable rojo, mi amiga rápidamente corrió al encuentro de su novio.

-Así que hoy te tendremos en casa ¿eh?- rió Emmett, yo asentí, Rosalie se nos unió mientras caminábamos a los edificios- como en los viejos tiempos, Alice lleva toda la semana preparando el cuarto de invitados con Esme, ya que Angela y Rose vendrán también, será un suplicio para mi…

-Seguro- reí.

-¿Aún sigues inventando locas historias sobre vampiros?- me preguntó.

-A decir verdad, hace mucho que no lo hago…- admití, dejé de hacerlo en cuanto me mudé a Phoenix, los vampiros siempre habían sido mi tema favorito.

-Pues más vale que lo hagas hoy- me dijo serio.

-Palabra de niña humana- le respondí alzando mi mano derecha, ambos reímos.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- me dijo Rose.

-Gracias- sonreí.

Las horas parecían ir lentas, ya me quería ir, no es que estuviera ansiosa ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería que las clases terminaran. Cuando al fin el timbre marcó el final de la semana no pude evitar pegar un brinco, como pude metí mis cosas en mi mochila, con cuidado de no tirar el microscopio que nos habían dado para analizar las células. Edward como de costumbre me ignoró durante toda la clase. Estaba metiendo mis cosas apresuradamente, cuando me levanté y perdí el equilibrio, pensé que el dolor no tardaría en llegar, pero lo que sentí fueron dos fuertes brazos sosteniéndome, al abrir los ojos me encontré con dos pares de ojos verdes viéndome divertidos.

-Se esta haciendo costumbre- rió Edward.

-Suéltame- le demandé enojada.

-¿Así me agradeces salvarte la vida?- me preguntó mientras me soltaba en gesto dramático, rodé los ojos.

-Gracias.

-Debes fijarte por donde caminas y no llevar tantos libros en la mochila…

-Lo tendré en cuenta- murmuré dirigiendo mi vista a otro sitio, sentía mis mejillas arder y podía jurar que la gente nos estaba viendo de forma curiosa.

Edward se alejó sin hacer ningún otro comentario, lo cual estaba agradecida. Alice ya me esperaba afuera del salón con mochila en mano, parecía ansiosa, ella vendría conmigo para indicarme el camino, pues la entrada a la finca de los Cullen era un tanto confusa, por lo que uno se podía perder en el camino.

-¡Bells, manejas peor que una abuelita!- me recriminó Alice mientras manejaba a su casa.

-Más respeto por el auto, es una reliquia- ya le había tomado al trasto bastante cariño y me molestó el comentario de Alice.

-¡Dios, pareces Edward!- la miré confusa- él también defiende a _su amado _auto cada que Emmett le hace comentarios…- me explicó- la verdad es que hay demasiadas cosas en las que ustedes se parecen- añadió más para si misma, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario.

Debía admitir que había algo en Edward que me atraía bastante, a pesar de que estuviera enojada con él, no podía olvidar sus hermosos ojos verdes ni la sensación de sus brazos en mi cintura aunque solo hubiera sido para atajarme.

-Bienvenida a casa- anunció Alice.

Ante nosotras apareció una hermosa casa antigua. No pude evitar sonreír, realmente me sentía en casa.

**EPOV.**

La semana paso tortuosa, en mi casa no paraban de hablar de Bella, a lo igual que en la escuela, los chicos estaban un poco entusiasmados con la idea de la "chica nueva", tuve que controlarme en toda la semana para evitar darles una paliza a los que hacían comentarios de todo tipo hacia Bella, me sorprendía a mi mismo mis propias reacciones. Me excusaba de estas alegándome que ella había sido mi amiga y desde pequeño había prometido protegerla.

Por si no fuera poco en casa la tortura era todavía mas grande, pues Alice había arreglado junto con mamá el cuarto de visitas, ya que sus amigas incluida Bella vendrían a casa. Me puse de buen humor al escuchar como Bella el martes le había anunciado a Newton que no podría ir a su excursión a la playa, se excusó diciendo que debía visitar a unos familiares, que habían quedado de verse desde su llegada. Mike no parecía contento con la explicación, pero aún así no molestó durante la semana. Había tratado por todos los medios de ignorar a Bella olímpicamente, lo cuál empezaba a ser sumamente difícil.

Pronto llegó el viernes, el día era diferente, hacía un poco de sol, lo cual era extraño aquí en Forks, ya que siempre esta nublado. Parecía que el clima iba acorde al ambiente que había en mi casa, todos estaban expectantes a la llegada de Bella, incluso yo estaba nervioso, lo cual traté de disimular.

-¡Ed!- me llamaron mis compañeros a la entrada del colegio ese viernes.

-¿Qué hay?- dije en forma de saludo, mientras a lo lejos veía a mi hermana y a Bella, la cual a penas había llegado, reí al ver la reacción de mi hermana, realmente estaba eufórica.

-¿Qué miras Eddie?- me preguntó Tanya con voz melosa.

-Nada- mentí, estaba empezando a cansarme de la farsa del noviazgo.

No sentía nada por ella, pero aún así estaba con ella. Debía tomar pronto cartas en el asunto, aunque sabía que esto no les iba a agradar en lo absoluto a mis compañeros, más aún con el inicio de temporada a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pronto las horas pasaron, para mí el tiempo volaba, lo cual agradecí internamente, no soportaba estar tan cerca de Bella ni un segundo más. Pese a que mi corazón deseara lo contrario. El fin de la hora de Biología llegó tan pronto como empezó, en parte porque aún estábamos viendo mi tema favorito y esta vez habíamos empleado los microscopios. Bella se hallaba a mi lado intentando guardar sus libros en su ya repleta mochila, estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando se tambaleó peligrosamente. La atajé antes de que se diera contra el suelo, su mochila realmente pesaba.

-Se esta haciendo costumbre- no pude evitar reír.

-Suéltame- me exigió con voz molesta.

-¿Así me agradeces salvarte la vida?- le pregunté mientras me hacía el ofendido, ella rodó sus hermosos ojos chocolate _¡Edward!_

-Gracias.

-Debes fijarte por donde caminas y no llevar tantos libros en la mochila…

-Lo tendré en cuenta- murmuró dirigiendo la vista a otra parte y poniéndose colorada en el acto, algunos compañeros, por no decir la mayoría nos veía con curiosidad.

Decidí alejarme sin hacer ningún otro comentario. Afuera Alice aguardaba por su amiga, se iría a casa con ella, lo cual agradecía, no es que me molestara la presencia de Alice en mi auto, pero esta última semana estaba volviéndose insoportable.

-¿Qué planes tienes para el fin de semana?- me interceptó Tyler.

-Me quedaré en casa estudiando- le respondí, sabía que quería que acudiese a una fiesta en casa de Jessica Stanley, una de las porristas y la mejor amiga de Tanya.

-¡Oh!- exclamó, en su mirada había algo que no me gustaba- entonces supongo que no irás a lo de Jessica…

-Supones bien- reí.

-Bien, entonces te veré el lunes- se despidió.

Avancé a mi volvo, a lo lejos pude ver como Alice y Bella se subían en la carcacha de esta, ese auto era una tortuga, sabía que Alice protestaría por todo el camino, me reí en mi fuero interno, por lo menos no me torturaría con mi forma de manejo. De camino a casa puse el CD de mi banda favorita: Muse.

**BPOV.**

La casa estaba tal y como la recordaba, las paredes blancas y los amplios ventanales que daban al hermoso bosque que se alzaba detrás de la casa. Debía decir que Esme tenía un muy buen gusto a la hora de decorar. Lo único que me llamó la atención fue el hermoso piano de cola que se hallaba en el salón, no recordaba haberlo visto en mi vida.

-Bella, te mostraré tu cuarto, así te arreglas en lo que preparo la comida- me jaló Alice escaleras arriba.

Angela no llegaría hasta las seis de la tarde, ya que debía de hacer unas cosas primero, Emmett y Jasper habían salido a comer juntos y Rosalie llegaría en una hora con las películas para ver en la noche, ya que sería una noche solo de chicas.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso, donde había cuatro habitaciones, una daba al ático, otra era la habitación de Edward y las otras dos eran el cuarto para huéspedes, la casa era enorme.

-Esta será tu habitación- me enseñó Alice, era la que daba al frente del cuarto de Edward, lo cual no me importó.

-¡Wow, es hermoso!- no pude evitar exclamar al verlo, el piso era de madera, las paredes blancas como el resto de la casa, y los ventanales daban al jardín, había una cama matrimonial en medio, con sabanas azules que hacían juego con el cielo, que hoy extrañamente estaba despejado de nubes, había un hermoso tocador y un armario grande, también había una televisión de pantalla plasma, pero lo que más me encantó fue el pequeño librero, todo lleno de clásicos que tanto me gustaban.

-Sabía que te gustaría- rió- el baño esta justo ahí- señalo la puerta a la derecha de la cama.

-Es genial Ali- murmuré, mientras depositaba mi mochila en la silla enfrente del tocador- Esme tiene buen gusto, tal y como lo recuerdo ¿aun siguen teniendo las hermosas pinturas en el despacho de tu padre?- pregunté, esa colección de pinturas era hermosa y ninguna que había visto en mi vida se comparaba a esa.

-Si, aún sigue estando- me respondió- después si quieres las vemos- me ofreció, yo asentí encantada con la idea.

-Bien, te dejo acomodarte, yo voy a llamar a Rose para ver que tal va y a pedir la comida- la miré confusa- no se cocinar- se excusó.

-Ali, me hubieras dicho yo puedo preparar la…

-De ninguna forma- me cortó- eres la invitada de honor y no harás nada de nada ¿entendiste?- iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero decidí que era mejor no pelear.

-De acuerdo- me rendí, Alice salió contenta de la habitación.

Saqué de mi mochila mi cambio de ropa para mañana y la acomodé en uno de los cajones del armario junto con mi pijama, o bueno, si es que se puede llamar así, era unos viejos pantalones grises y una camiseta que había comprado hace tiempo con Renée en un supermercado de Phoenix, tiempo después Renée me regaló otro de marca, el cual había nunca había usado ni abierto hasta la fecha, pues me sentía cómoda con el que tenía.

Al terminar decidí salir a buscar a Alice, en el pasillo sonaba una melodía conocida, era Claro de Luna, una de mis favoritas. Me recargué sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la melodía y olvidando por completo que debía buscar a Alice.

**EPOV.**

Llegué a casa antes que mi hermana tal y como lo había predicho. Me apresuré a tomar mis cosas y a subir a mi habitación a prepararme para la comida. Decidí poner música, mientras a lo lejos pude distinguir el sonido del auto de Bella, me reí internamente. Alice debía haberla pasado de perros en ese estruendoso auto. Estaba por poner mi CD en el equipo de música cuando sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de Tanya.

_Eddie, lamento que no puedas venir a lo de Jess esta noche, me harás mucha falta._

Sabía que eso no era cierto. Suspiré. Mis hermanos habían intentado en vano hacerme ver que Tanya, prácticamente, tenía otros chicos con los que divertirse, pero yo no quería tomar cartas en el asunto por miedo a lo que dirían mis compañeros, ya que por ellos le había pedido a ella que fuera mi novia, lo cual lamentaba. Decidí que era hora de ponerle fin a todo ello, a esa farsa que tanto me estaba incomodando y que había soportado por lo menos un mes.

Escuché pasos en el pasillo, Alice y Bella debían estar afuera, ya que los cuartos de los huéspedes estaban en este piso junto a mi recamara. Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar a lo que Alice le decía a Bella.

-Esta será tu habitación.

-¡Wow, es hermoso!- exclamó Bella, me imaginé su hermoso rostro con la sorpresa dibujada en él.

Debía parar de tener esos pensamientos sobre la amiga de mi hermana, mi ex compañera de juegos, pero no podía evitarlo. Para calmarme puse de una vez la música. Pronto Claro de Luna invadió mi cuarto tapando las voces del exterior. Me recosté sobre mi cama, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi melodía favorita sonara.

_¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben qué hacer para decirme, necesito saber que les parece para continuar. XD_

_En el próximo capítulo habrá APOV, y será la noche de pijamas. Por lo que pregunto ¿qué planeará Alice? A ver si adivinan… jaja _

_Bueno, llegó la hora de dar las gracias a:_

_**Vianny Black: **__Chica, mil gracias por tus comentarios, jaja me encantaron. Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_**Maii: **__Mil gracias. Jaja me gusta escuchar que les va gustando._

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **__¡Auch! Espero que ya estés mejor de tu mano y que te halla gustado el capítulo. Jaja. Cuídate._

_**Dannany: **__He aquí un nuevo capítulo para esta loca historia, jaja, espero lo hallas disfrutado._

_**Minea: **__Mil gracias, me alegra leer que te guste._

_Y también mil gracias a todos los que leen, pero que por miedo o vergüenza o simplemente por hueva no dejan un review._

_Yo me despido de momento, los leo en el próximo capítulo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye 436._


	8. Los Cullen

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_Una pijamada puede resultar ser todo un tema… jaja, ¿qué de que estoy hablando? Mmm… avejíguelo por usted mismo ¡¡Jaja!!_

_**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SALVO ESTA EXCÉNTIRCA HISTORIA A LA QUE ESTOY SOMETIENDO A SUS PERSONAJES (**__vuela una almohada directo a mi cabeza… ¡¡Alice!! risas de fondo__**)**_

_Disfruten…_

**Los Cullen****.**

**APOV.**

Me sentía eufórica, algo me decía que esta noche iban a suceder un millón de sorpresas, y si de algo estoy plenamente segura es de mi sexto sentido. Había planeado con las chicas una noche de pijamas, para mi alegría Bella aceptó venir y pudo romper el compromiso con el pesado de Newton. De solo pensar en ese chico se me revolvía el estómago, pues el lunes de esa semana le había visto bien entretenido con la… novia de MI hermano. Aún no entendía por qué Edward era tan cabezota en este asunto, la oxigenada esa, como empezamos a llamarla Bella, Rose y yo, era una zorra, sólo estaba con mi hermano por apariencia, me dolía mucho esa situación y más que Edward fuese tan ciego. Por ello aquél día le grité sus mil y un verdades en la cara, pero Edward no estaba por ningún lado y eso que mis gritos se escucharon hasta la China, lo cuál me extrañó. Pero más tarde comprobé dónde y con quién había estado. Aunque no había dicho nada a nadie lo vi salir del escondite en donde ese día había obligado a Bella a meterse, ella tampoco hizo alusión alguna al tema. Fue entonces que se me prendió el foco. Edward la recordaba, pese a que no quería demostrarlo, por ello había ideado un plan con las Angela y Rosalie que llevaría acabo este viernes y si mis cálculos no fallaban el próximo lunes Edward cortaría con Tanya, se sentaría en nuestra mesa y… finalmente encontraría lo que le faltaba: AMOR.

Si pudiera describir la vida de mi hermano sería como la de una montaña rusa, de niño era un ángel, el chico bueno al que todos quieren, luego después del incidente en nuestro cumpleaños número ocho, él cambió, parecía un zombi, haciendo todo lo que se esperaba de él. En parte sé que por eso esta con Tanya y que por eso deja que sus compañeros de fútbol influyan en él. Pero el cambio empezaba a llegar y eso gracias a una estrella fugaz que había regresado después de diez años para alumbrarnos de nuevo a todos: Bella.

Si bien desde chicos supe que ella y él terminarían juntos, ahora estaba mas segura que nunca, en esta semana había comprobado que Edward empezaba a volver a sonreír como antes, la alegría le llegaba a los ojos, incluso su música había cambiado un poco, pero aún no del todo. Y en cuanto a mi amiga, ella es un misterio, pero aún así no pude evitar ver como reacciona cuando mi hermano esta cerca, su enojo hacia él, el cual no entiendo y que pronto quedará en el olvido si mi plan marcha a la perfección, no era grande, podía apreciar su preocupación a mi hermano cuando preguntaba de forma casual cosas acerca del equipo de los leones o incluso de la descerebrada de Tanya. Por ello si cupido estaba de mi favor pronto las cosas estarían en el lugar que le correspondían.

-¿Aló?- me respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Rose- la llamé.

Había llamado a mi amiga luego de dejar a Bella en la que sería su habitación esta noche.

-Ali- me respondió- ¿cómo van las cosas?

-Hasta ahora sólo escucho Claro de Luna- le informé.

-Esto va a ser difícil- me dijo- así que habrá que poner en marcha el plan B.

-Si, tienes razón, ya es hora del plan B.

-Oye ¿qué tipo de películas le gustan a ella?

-No sé…- me mordí el labio, no tenía ni la más remota idea y por ello el plan se podía ir al caño- alquila una de cada una- le dije.

-De acuerdo- rió Rose.

-Te veo luego.

-Bye.

Colgué el teléfono. La comida ya la había encargado, había pedido comida italiana del restaurante favorito de Edward en Port Angeles: la Bella Italia. Según el plan Rosalie llegaría en una hora, pero como aún no habían hablado, pese a dejarlos solos en la planta alta, había que poner en marcha el plan B, el cual era bastante simple, en el camino a Rose se le pincharía un neumático y yo tendría que socorrerle dejando a Edward y a Bella solos en la casa por lo menos tres horas, suficientes para que por lo menos dialogaran un poco y limaran asperezas. Emmett y Jasper saldrían a comer y regresarían para la noche donde comenzaría la verdadera acción.

Decidí que era hora de empezar el plan para que ese par se hablara y así en la noche todo saliera de maravilla. Me encaminé escaleras arriba, donde encontré a mi sorpresa a una Bella con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la música que salía del cuarto de Edward, se veía muy tierna en esa posición, lamenté lo que iba a hacer, pero debía sacarla de ese estado para que se llevara a cabo lo que planeaba.

**BPOV.**

La música me envolvía, llevándome a mil y un lugares en el fondo de mi imaginación, que de por si ya era excéntrica. No me percaté de la presencia de Alice hasta que me tocó el hombro. Se veía angustiada.

-Bella- me llamó- llamó Rosalie.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- me preocupé.

-¡Oh, nada del otro mundo!- me dijo como no dándole importancia, pero su rostro me decía lo contrario- solo se le pinchó una llanta a su auto y…- me miró con cautela- me pidió que fuera a ayudarla.

-Oh…- solté.

-¿No te molesta quedarte en casa y comer sola con Edward?- me preguntó- es que no cabemos las tres en mi Porsche…

-No, no te preocupes- intenté sonreírle.

La verdad quedarme sola con el monstruo de su hermano era una idea que me aterraba, pero traté de disimularlo.

-¿Segura?

-Ali, lo entiendo, ve…- suspiré- yo las esperaré.

-Bells lamento dejarte sola, solo será por una hora como máximo- me informó, realmente parecía apenada- la comida llegará de un momento a otro, Edward sabe donde esta el dinero…

-Ok- suspiré.

Esto iba a ser el infierno. Me despedí de Alice en la entrada de la casa, su auto realmente era ostentoso y pequeño. Era un Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo, era mucho más rápido que mi trasto, entendí ahora el por qué se quejaba de la lentitud de mi pobre auto. Entre en la casa tratando de despejar mi mente, debía avisar a Edward que su hermana había salido y que la comida estaba por llegar. Subí al tercer piso, mi corazón latía a toda velocidad como si me fuese a topar con la misma muerte. La música aún sonaba. Suspiré, tratando de darme valor para lo que haría, ya que en toda la semana había cruzado media frase con él, estaba nerviosa. Toqué tres veces la puerta, del otro lado se escuchó movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Edward del otro lado, mi corazón pegó un brinco.

-Ss… soy Bella- dije como pude.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ante mi aparecieron dos hermosos ojos verdes.

**EPOV.**

Estaba tan concentrado en la música que estaba por quedarme dormido, cuando escuché que alguien golpeaba mi puerta. Seguramente era Alice para llamarme a comer, mi estómago lo agradeció.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté.

-Soy Bella- mi corazón latió rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

Me quedé helado un momento, ¿qué sucedería? Seguramente Alice la había mandado a llamarme, _si debe ser eso, no otra cosa _me dije a mí mismo. Lentamente me dirigí a la puerta. Claro de Luna seguía repitiendose en el estereo, lo cuál no me importó. Como pude abrí mi puerta para toparme con esos hermosos ojos chocolate y ese rostro angelical con mejillas sonrosadas.

**BPOV. (N. A: **_**A PARTIR DE AHORA TODO EL RESTO DEL CAPÍTULO ES BPOV**_**)**

No pude evitar sonrojarme, aparte la mirada pronto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Edward curioso.

-Eh… Alice tuvo que salir a ayudar a Rosalie porque se le pinchó una llanta- expliqué podía sentir su mirada en mí.

-Ah, entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar por la comida- dijo él.

-Eso creo- suspiré- ¿Es Claro de Luna?- pregunté intentando calmarme.

-Si- rió, me atreví a mirarle, le lancé una mirada confundida- no hay muchos que sepan de música clásica- me explicó.

-¡Oh, bueno!- asentí comprendiendo a lo que se refería- es altamente normal que al chico más popular de la preparatoria le guste Debussy y no aprecie una novela de Sheakespeare- dije sarcástica.

-Una cosa es la música y otra diferente es la literatura.

-No lo creo, ambos son arte, así que se podrían complementar como la poesía complementa a la pintura- le dije.

Me miró curioso, como evaluando cada palabra que decía.

-Será mejor que bajemos para escuchar el timbre- me encogí de hombros.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio. Yo intentaba por todos los medios no tropezarme, pero tal y como siempre me sucedía cuando había más escaleras de la cuenta me tropecé conmigo misma, pero Edward como las veces anteriores ya me había atajado.

-Lo siento- murmuré apenada en cuanto me soltó.

-Debes tener cuidado eso es todo- rió, yo asentí.

-Lo sé, pero ya es costumbre- le dije- realmente si un día no tropiezo entonces diría que estoy en problemas- el rió.

No pude evitar unírmele, su risa era música para mis oídos. Me sonrojé ante este pensamiento, pero fui salvada por el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de la comida. Aprovecharía este tiempo para descubrir si me recordaba o no y por qué me había dicho aquello esa noche, destrozándome por completo.

-Yo voy, ve a la cocina, en un segundo te alcanzo- me dijo saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

Me encaminé a la cocina donde la mesa ya estaba puesta. No me llamó la atención ver sólo dos platos, seguramente Alice había guardado el de ella en cuanto recibió la llamada de Rose, pero aún así se había algo que se me hizo extraño.

-Todo listo- pegué un respingo, no le había oído, él soltó una risita.

-No es gracioso- le dije seria- ¿quieres que me de un ataque al corazón?

-Mmm… Tienes razón- dijo mientras servía en cada plato una ración de ravioles para luego meterlas en el microondas- eso sería dar demasiadas explicaciones- añadió.

-¿Cómo cual?- pregunté curiosa.

-Por ejemplo, ¿qué hacíamos solos en mi casa?- inmediatamente mis mejillas ardieron.

-Cierto- dije- no vuelvas a espantarme.

-No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré- rió.

Comimos en silencio. Lo cual me empezaba a sacar de quicio, debía saber por qué había ocurrido todo aquello hacía diez años.

-Edward- le llamé mientras recogíamos la mesa, el me miró dubitativo,

-¿Si?

-Lamento lo ocurrido el lunes- esa era una forma de empezar, lo sabía.

-No lo lamentes- suspiró- en parte tienes razón, pero me agarraste desprevenido incluso cuando soltaste mi…- se detuvo en seco.

-¿Nombre?- el se tensó, yo ya no sabía como continuar.

-Yo… lo s…- Edward cerró fuertemente los ojos y se tocó la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar, como para calmarse- lo siento- dijo al fin.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté como si no supiera a lo que se refería.

-Por ser un tonto, por haberte abandonado todos estos años…- me miró a los ojos, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, sus ojos denotaban tristeza infinita- al fin y al cabo era un niño y si he de ser honesto esta semana he sido peor que un niño…

-Te perdono- me sorprendí a mí misma al abrazarle.

No supe cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así en silencio, abrazados. Estar cerca de Edward me hacía sentir protegida, calmada. Me sentía como si no hubiesen pasado los años, como si aún tuviéramos siete años y nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

-Bella- susurró sobre mi cabeza- lamento haberte herido, la verdad es que me dolía perderte, me dolía demasiado- suspiró- cuando te fuiste toda mi vida entera cambió, ya nada tenía sentido.

-Se como se siente eso- le dije- yo también sentí que mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo, que se había quedado aquí…- _contigo_ pensé en mi fuero interno.

-¿Amigos de nuevo?- me preguntó soltándome para tenderme la mano, yo reí.

-Amigos- le respondí estrechando nuestras manos.

Nos dedicamos a limpiar la cocina, para cuando terminamos ya había pasado una hora desde la desaparición de Alice. La llamamos al celular, pero ella no contestaba, tampoco Rosalie.

-Seguramente están todavía arreglando el auto- me tranquilizó Edward- el señor Dowling tarda horas en componer los neumáticos- suspiré- ¿quieres hacer algo mientras?- me preguntó.

-¿Cómo que?

-Mmm… ¿qué tal si jugamos el juego de las veinte preguntas?- me miró divertido.

-De acuerdo, así nos ponemos al día.

Nos sentamos en la sala de la casa, los sillones eran negros, resaltaban con el beige de las paredes, enfrente había un televisor enorme, plasma.

-Las damas primero- me invitó a iniciar, yo rodé los ojos- ¿qué?, ¡estoy siendo un caballero!

-Gracias- le dije divertida- bien, empecemos- suspiré- ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-Ese no ha cambiado, es el azul- retuve la respuesta en mi mente- libro favorito y por qué- alcé la ceja y el rió.

-Mmm… depende mi estado de ánimo, ahora es Cumbres Borrascosas- Edward me miró como si estuviese loca- creo que me gusta por su concepto de lo inevitable. El hecho de que nada pueda separar a Cathy y a Heathcliff, ni el egoísmo de ella, ni la maldad de él, o incluso la muerte, al final…

-Yo no puedo comprender cómo esa pareja este a la misma altura que Romeo y Julieta o Elizabeth Bennet y Darcy. No es una historia de amor, sino de odio.

-Tienes un problema serio con los clásicos Edward- le dije, el se encogió de hombros- Película favorita.

-Piratas del Caribe, contiene todo lo que me gusta: música, acción, suspenso y aventura, por no olvidar las peleas con espadas y pistolas.

-Olvidas que contiene romance también- le atajé- Elizabeth Swan y Will Turner se aman y eso les causa a ambos demasiados problemas.

-Cierto- asintió pensativo ante lo que le había dicho- ¿la tuya cuál es?

-Prométeme que no te vas a reír- el alzó una ceja divertido.

-Lo prometo.

-Titanic- esperé por su risa, la cuál nunca llegó.

-Déjame adivinar, piensas que Leonardo DiCaprio es el hombre más lindo en la faz de la tierra.

-De hecho, creo que hay alguien que le supera- dicho esto me puse colorada.

-La pequeña Bella esta enamorada- rió Edward, aunque pude notar que la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Tu lo estas?- le pregunte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Amas a Tanya?- él suspiró.

-No- me contestó honesto.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues con ella?

-Es mi turno de preguntar- me cambió de tema rápido- ¿tienes novio?

-¿A qué viene eso?- le pregunté con las mejillas encendidas.

-Curiosidad.

-No. Ahora respóndeme lo que te pregunté.

-Te he dicho que he cambiado mucho- yo asentí- bueno, en parte de ese cambio… deje que los demás influyeran en mis decisiones, en mi vida. Todos veían correcto que el capitán del equipo anduviera con la líder de las porristas, así que…

-Hiciste lo que pensaste correcto- terminé por él.

-Así es…- suspiró- siguiente pregunta ¿por qué volviste?- me tensé- no es que no me agrade el hecho de que volvieras, pero…

-Mamá volvió a casarse- le respondí honestamente, él me había contado su parte, por lo que decidí confiar en él- no es que Phil no me agrade, al contrario, el problema radica en que el trabaja en las ligas menores de béisbol y anda de gira todo el tiempo, mamá se quedaba en casa para cuidarme y eso la ponía triste aunque no decía nada, por eso decidí…

-Regresar a la odiosa Forks- fruncí el ceño confusa- escuché tu conversación con Mike Newton…- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, era adorable verlo así _¡Bella, es tu amigo!_

-Creo que empieza a gustarme- sentí mis orejas arder en cuanto vi la forma en la que me miraba, como sorprendido- Si pudieras vivir por siempre, ¿qué te empujaría a seguir viviendo?

-Buena pregunta- rió, se quedó pensativo un rato, me hubiera gustado poder leer las mentes para saber en qué estaba pensando, pues mi pregunta le tomó desprevenido- creo que… alguien a quien amara, a quien quisiera proteger por sobre todas las cosas- su mirada era intensa, tanto que pronto me estaba perdiendo en esos ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Hola, chicos!- la voz de Alice nos sobresaltó a los dos.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, mi corazón latió a mil por hora.

-¡Estamos aquí!- gritó Edward dirigiendo su voz a la puerta que daba al pasillo, por la que entraron Alice y Rosalie, se veían radiantes.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó sorprendida Rosalie.

-Nada- respondimos a coro Edward y yo.

-Ya se hablan por fin ustedes dos- afirmó Alice.

-Eh… supongo- dijimos de nuevo a coro, ambos reímos.

-¡Me alegro!- Alice corrió a abrazarnos, cuando lo hizo soltó un par de bolsas que traía en la mano, lo cuál se me hizo raro- ¡Ups!- nos soltó y recogió las bolsas- creo que debo ir a dejar esto al cuarto, Bells acompáñame por favor.

-De acuerdo- le dije de inmediato.

-Bueno- rió Alice- Rose ve preparando con Edward las palomitas- los susodichos asintieron.

Me dirigí con Alice escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación, esta para mi asombro era enorme, con una vista preciosa al jardín trasero y al río que corría por allí cerca. Las paredes eran rosas y lilas, en el centro una enorme cama matrimonial que hacía juego con el tocador y el resto de los muebles de la habitación. Seguí a mi amiga hasta su… enorme armario.

-¡Alice!- exclamé- ¡posees una boutique!

-Eso creo- rió.

-A todo esto… ¿qué es esto?- pregunté señalando las bolsas en mis manos y las de ella.

-Cerca del mecánico había un centro comercial, y decidí comprar pijamas nuevos para todas…

-¡¿Qué, cosa?!- no me gustaba que la gente gastara dinero en mi.

-Tómalo como un regalo- me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Alice yo no…

-Por todos los cumpleaños perdidos- me cortó.

-Pero yo no tengo nada para ti- le dije.

-Basta de peros, después me darás algo- rió.

-Gracias- sonreí.

-No hay de que…, ayúdame a guardar el resto de la ropa- la miré confusa- no pude evitar comprarme algo más- rió.

La ropa era genial, en cuanto la vi supe el por qué Alice la había comprado, era como ropa de marca. Tuve que evitar pensar en lo que me esperaba con el pijama. Mi mente estaba en eso cuando en uno de los cajones encontré ropa que no debía estar ahí.

-Alice- la llamé.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que tu mamá puso esta ropa de tus hermanos aquí…- le dije mostrándole la camiseta naranja de hombre, para mi sorpresa ella rió- ¿qué es divertido?

Rose llegó en ese instante, percatándose de mi estado de confusión y de una Alice doblada de la risa.

-Veo que has encontrado la camiseta de mi hermano- me dijo divertida, yo me puse colorada.

-Lo siento… yo… yo no sabía que…- las palabras se me trababan.

Las mejillas me ardían, era obvio que después de tanto tiempo de novios Alice y Jasper ya hubieran avanzado a la cuarta base, como yo la llamaba, pero aún así es vergonzoso enterarte de la vida íntima de tu amiga de esa forma.

-No te preocupes Bells- me dijo al fin Alice- debí haberte avisado.

-A propósito- me dijo Rosalie- ¿tienes novio, Bells?- sentí que mi cara iba a explotar.

-Ya es la segunda vez que lo preguntan hoy…- murmuré para mí misma.

-¿Ya le habías preguntado?- cuestionó Rose a Alice, ella meneó la cabeza en señal de negación, la cara de las dos era de sorpresa absoluta.

-No, no fue ella…- suspiré- Edward- expliqué, sin saber por qué Alice comenzó a pegar brinquitos, como celebrando algo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó en cuanto paro.

-¿Qué cosa?- traté de cambiar de tema.

-¿Tienes novio?

-No- respondí.

-¿Has tenido antes?- preguntó Rosalie.

-No- admití, eran mis amigas, por lo que podía confiar en ellas- de hecho nunca he tenido novio, se podría decir que la película Jamás Besada está inspirada en mí- reí.

-Tonta Bella- me reprochó Alice- ya verás que pronto encontraras el amor, si mis cálculos no fallan este esta rondando muy cerca, puedo sentirlo…

-Alice dudo que eso valla a pasar- dije sentándome en el borde de su cama- ¿quién en su sano juicio querría estar con una chica adicta a la lectura, que no le gusta salir a bailar, y es enormemente torpe, por no decir que no tiene ni un toque de feminidad y coquetería?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ali- me dijo Rose seria- ¡Bells, sólo mírate!- yo rodé los ojos- ¿quién no moriría por estar contigo?- me encogí de hombros, ella suspiró- yo no apostaría en contra de Alice…

-Pero yo lo hago- finalicé.

-Bella, Bella, Bella…- Alice me miró divertida- ¿y si te dijera que puedo ver el futuro?- me reí.

-Te llamaría Madame Ali- respondí.

-Pues cree, tu príncipe sapo esta más cerca de lo que crees.

-¿Príncipe sapo?- reí.

-Digamos que es un sapo porque ha sido hechizado, solo debe encontrar a la chica adecuada para convertirse en ese galante príncipe que realmente es…- me miró con intensidad, lo cual me asustó un poco. Realmente debía parar de dejar de hacerse la vidente.

El celular de Alice comenzó a sonar.

-Mensaje de Angela- informó- dice que no va a poder venir, ya que se había olvidado que hoy cumple seis meses con Ben- rodó los ojos- ese par de tórtolos…

-Supongo que ahora estaremos sólo las tres…- dijo Rosalie.

-Te olvidas de Emmett y Jasper- me lanzó una mirada- aunque creo que hoy también contaremos con la presencia de Edward- tragué saliva.

-¡Genial, será una noche interesante!- sonrió Rosalie.

Suspiré.

Las chicas y yo bajamos a preparar la cena unos minutos después. Para mi asombro Emmett y Jasper ya habían llegado y se hallaban jugando un juego de video en la sala, Edward los contemplaba aburrido.

-Te voy a matar- dijo Emmett.

-No lo creo- rió Jasper- si lo haces puedo asegurarte que no dejaré que te cases con Rosalie.

-De acuerdo me rindo- Emmett soltó el control remoto.

-¡Gané!- no pude evitar reírme, ese par era loco de atar.

Sentí la mirada de Edward y de inmediato mi cuerpo reaccionó al hecho, mis orejas ardían.

-Así se hace mi Jazz- Alice besó a su novio.

-Sabes que te quiero…- le dijo Emmett a Rosalie.

-Y yo a ti- rió Rose- pero antes que nada, Alice deja respirar a Jasper y ayúdanos con la cena…- Alice se apartó de Jasper sonrojada.

-Lo siento- rió, rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?- preguntó Emmett.

-Prepararemos pizza- dijo Alice.

-Te apuesto a que la va a hacer toda Bella- le dijo Jasper a Emmett.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso hermanito?- Rose echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Disculpa hermanita, pero dudo de las artes culinarias de ustedes dos…- me miró- y por el contrario he de decir que la comida que Bella nos invitó el otro día estaba bastante bien.

-Gracias- reí ante el recuerdo.

El día anterior había llevado un poco de comida, ya que me había dado cuenta de que mi estómago reclamaba esta después de un día agotador con gimnasia incluida. A decir verdad, no pude probar bocado, ya que mis amigos, en especial Emmett, se habían tragado toda la comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Cocinas?- me preguntó curioso Edward, yo asentí.

-Entonces… ¡manos en la masa!- exclamó Emmett empujándome a la cocina.

Después de una hora intensa rodeada de harina e ingredientes como queso, salsa de tomate y alguno que otro complemento, la cocina empezaba a emanar un rico olor a pizza casera. Para entonces Esme ya estaba por llegar, por lo que Alice y Rose se apresuraron a limpiar la cocina mientras los chicos ponían la mesa en el comedor.

-¡Hola chicos!- llamó una voz desde la puerta.

Pronto ante nosotros hizo acto de presencia una mujer hermosa, de pelo castaño como el de sus hijos, sus ojos eran azules como los de Alice y Emmett, tenía una sonrisa que dejaba entre ver su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

-¡Bella!- dijo en cuanto me vio, yo corrí a abrazarla- ¡has vuelto, hija!- me soltó para verme detenidamente- has cambiado demasiado… estas hermosa- mis mejillas ardieron ante el comentario.

-Gracias tía Esme- ella me miró con alegría.

-Pensé que te olvidarías.

-Nunca podría hacerlo, sólo me costó un poco recordar todo, pero nunca los olvidé…

-Y nosotros a ti cariño. ¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó al entrar en la cocina.

-Bella ha cocinado pizza- respondió para mi sorpresa Edward, que se veía sonriente.

-¿En serio?- las chicas asintieron.

-Bueno… me ayudaron un poco, además aún no han probado nada…

Lamenté haber dicho eso, pues en ese mismo instante todos se sentaron a la mesa esperando a por las pizzas, que ante mi sorpresa fueron desapareciendo una a una.

-¡Es la mejor pizza que he comido en mi vida!- exclamó Esme.

-Gracias- me sonrojé- no es mucha ciencia…

-Mamá- le dijo Emmett- ¿y si Bella también nos ayuda con el proyecto?- lo miré confusa.

-Es una buena idea cariño- le dijo Esme.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté confundida.

-Mamá piensa abrir un restaurante- explicó Alice.

-¿Quisieras ser parte del proyecto?- me preguntó Esme.

-¿En serio?- no me la creía.

-¡Claro!- soltó ella.

-Esto…- la miré sin saber qué decir.

-Anda Bells- me dijo Rosalie- todos aquí formaremos parte del proyecto, será como en los viejos tiempos…

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Esme.

-De acuerdo- sonreí.

-Bienvenida a "Los Cullen"- me sonrió, yo le devolví el gesto.

_¿Qué les pareció? Jaja, debo decir que esta idea fue de mi hermana, recuerden que en el siguiente capítulo sigue la noche de Pijamas, que promete ser de pura diversión ¿o me equivoco Emmett? (Alice me avienta una almohada, la cual esquivo por poco). _

_Bueno, mil gracias por esperar, surgieron problemas técnicos, nada grave, así que… ¡Déjenme reviews! Necesito sabe qué opinan. Por ello les agradezco a los que ya me han dado su opinión:_

_**Angii-Swaan: **__Mil gracias, y si Alice es un terror andante… jaja. En cuanto a lo de XOXO, significa O: Besos, y X: Abrazos. No hace falta poner una cantidad adecuada… XD Espero que te halla gustado el capítulo._

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **__Te entiendo, jaja yo soy patéticamente patosa, me tropiezo hasta conmigo misma XD… Yo también odio a Tanya (en el fic, no digo más para no dar spoilers). Pero bueno, veremos qué ocurre con Edward y sus elecciones… Aunque yo no apostaría en contra de Alice, aún si es humana. _

_**3rill Cullen: **__No te preocupes chica, yo me apeno más por no haber actualizado pronto. Espero sepan perdonarme, por ello el capítulo es más largo que lo habitual. Espero leerte pronto. Cuídate._

_**M. J. Minako: **__Mil gracias, la verdad sus palabras me animan a continuarle, pese a llevar reprimendas por ello… jaja Espero leerte seguido._

_**DiliCullen: **__Aquí vuelvo con más de este par… todavía les falta un buen, pero no hay prisa… jaja. Espero te vaya gustando._

_**Minea: **__Pues, ya lo perdonó XD. Sólo queda que haga algo… (No digo nada ya lo verán, jaja) Espero seguirte leyendo._

_Gracias también a todos los que leen y no se animan a darle al GO. Yo los invito a que lo hagan._

_Me despido de ustedes, ya saben los espero en el siguiente capítulo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436. _


	9. Noche de Pijamas

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! En el capítulo anterior Edward y Bella se han perdonado, así que durante la pijamada pueden suceder mil y un cosas con este par, más con Alice y sus planes maquiavélicos, ¿no me creen? ¡Lean! Jaja._

_**NADITAS DE NADA ME PERTENECE, TODOS LOS LINDOS, HERMOSOS Y SEXYS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA, EN CAMBIO, ES FRUTO DE MI MENTE… JAJA.**_

_Disfruten._

**Noche de Pijamas.**

**APOV.**

Todo iba saliendo a la perfección, Edward y Bella habían limado asperezas y ahora ella sería parte de nuestro "proyecto familiar". Esme estaba feliz, lo podía notar, de hecho la casa estaba en su máximo esplendor. Edward sonreía como no lo había visto hacer en años, eso me llenaba de felicidad. Como toda hermana, aunque por minutos, mayor, ver a mi hermanito así me hacía feliz.

Cuando Bella nos contó que nunca había tenido novio no pude evitar sentirme aliviada, no es que disfrutara a su costa, ni nada. Pero sabía a ciencia cierta de que algo siempre había sucedido con mi hermano y ella, desde niños eran muy apegados el uno al otro. Maldije internamente el día en que Edward había dejado que sus tontos amigotes influyeran en su vida, pero pronto, o al menos eso quería creer, las cosas cambiarían para bien.

Confío en mi intuición, aunque a veces fallo, pero se que esta noche sucederán _muchas _cosas.

-Ya verás nos vamos a divertir en grande- aseguró Emmett a Bella, la pobre estaba de los colores.

-Ya lo creo- sonrió tímidamente- ¿cuándo lo abrirán?

-Planeamos abrirlo para las vacaciones de Pascua- le respondió mamá contenta.

-Genial- murmuró Bella realmente encantada.

-¿Cómo esta Charlie?- preguntó mamá.

-Bien, trabajando como siempre…- respondió Bella.

-¿Y Renée? Supe que se casó- no se me escapó la mirada de preocupación que Edward le lanzó a mi amiga, aunque esta no se dio cuenta de nada, pues se dispuso a dirigir la vista hacia sus manos, ese tema debía de ser algo complicado para ella.

-Si, mamá y Phil están muy bien- sonrió aún si levantar la vista- felices- suspiró- por lo que me contó por mail el otro día a Phil lo quieren mandar a Jacksonville, aunque aún no es nada seguro…

-Me encantaría verla- dijo Esme rápidamente para cambiar el tema- ¿y chicos qué tal ha ido el día?

-Excelente ma- respondió Emmett de inmediato- lo único que no me gustó fue la tarea del profesor Berty nos ha dejado leer Drácula…

-¿En serio?- a Bella se le iluminó la cara.

-Si, en serio- respondió Rosalie- a Emmett no le gusta leer.

-¿Aún te gusta inventar historias de vampiros Bells?- le preguntó Jasper a mi lado, ella rió.

-No, creo que dejé eso hace tiempo…- suspiró.

-Puedes volver a probar- dijo mamá- realmente disfrutaba cuando jugaban a eso, aún recuerdo con gracia la vez en la que decidieron que los amigos de Carlisle de Italia fueran la realeza, como nos reímos- Esme sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Yo me acordaba perfectamente. Los amigos de papá de Italia eran la verdad muy elegantes por lo que se veía en la fotografía que se habían tomado en las calles de Volterra hacia ya por lo menos quince años atrás, cuando papá y mamá viajaron para la boda de Heidi y Aro. Quienes por cierto cinco años después fueron padres de dos hermosos mellizos: Jane y Alec, que nos visitarían en vacaciones si todo marchaba bien.

_Vacaciones de Pascua 1996._

_Bella y yo estábamos sentadas en mi habitación aburridas, cuando de golpe entró Emmett, seguido de Rosalie, ambos estaban enfundados en capas negras._

_-¡Buh!- exclamaba Emmett, Bella rió- ¿no te espantamos?_

_-No, no dan miedo- dijo ella._

_-Caspita, creo que debemos probar algo mejor- dijo Rosalie desanimada._

_-¿Qué tal si inventamos una historia?- propuse yo._

_Me encantaban esos juegos, los cuales había empezado Bella, me encantaba cuando jugábamos a los vampiros, y más cuando a mi me tocaba hacer de la vidente del grupo. _

_-¡Buena idea!- dijo Bella con un brillo de alegría en los ojos._

_-¿Qué se te ocurre esta vez?- preguntó Emmett- ¿Tal vez ser perseguida por un oso pardo?_

_-Emmett esa es tu historia…- le dijo Bella- no, esta vez deberíamos probar algo nuevo._

_-Vamos al despacho de papá- propuse- seguramente él sabrá como ayudarnos incluso podría prestarnos sus herramientas de doctor- añadí con esperanza._

_-Suena genial- dijo Rose- ¡Vamos!_

_Los cuatro corrimos al despacho de papá, Bella tropezó como de costumbre antes de entrar. Me reí por lo bajo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. Adentro de la habitación encontramos a mi papá, que sonrió al vernos. Después de unos minutos de una plática sobre por qué no podíamos jugar con sus herramientas de doctor Edward y Jasper aparecieron en la habitación, ambos venían de sus lecciones de música, Bella se puso feliz al ver a mi hermano, fue entonces cuando volteó a ver con curiosidad la foto de Aro, Marco, Cayo y papá, que este último tenía enmarcado en una pared cercana a su escritorio._

_-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó ella._

_-¡Oh!- sonrió Carlisle- veo que has descubierto a mis amigos italianos, ellos son los hermanos Volturi- le explicó, a Bella se le iluminó la cara._

_-Son hermosos- murmuró sorprendida, todos reímos excepto Edward._

_-Yo no veo que lo sean- dijo mi hermano cruzando los brazos._

_-Pero, lo son- repuso Bella alegre- sino no serían la realeza ¿verdad?- papá la miró confuso- son algo así como los reyes vampiros- explicó- ellos te enseñaron todo lo que sabes, las reglas, todo- le dijo a mi papá._

_-Eso creo- rió siguiendo el juego- ellos me explicaron que debía de ser precavido para que nadie notara nuestra existencia- le guiñó un ojo a Bella._

_-¡Y yo la descubrí!- exclamó ella._

_-Pero por causa mía- dijo Edward de pronto._

_-Están enfadados por eso- añadí yo, siguiendo el juego._

_-Quieren comerse a Bella- dijo de pronto Emmett._

_-Que se la coman- dijo Rosalie con desdén- al fin y al cabo ella ya no quiere ser humana._

_-¡No lo permitiere!- exclamó Edward._

_-No hay nada que puedas hacer hermanito- le dije tocándole el hombro- a menos de que la transformes ahora._

_-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó él apesumbrado- me gusta que Bells sea humana…- mi amiga se puso roja._

_-Por eso, porque es tu amiga y es tu deber protegerla debes hacer lo correcto Edward- le dijo mi papá que se había entregado totalmente al juego._

_-Va a ser una dura batalla- dijo Jasper sonriente- mejor que la guerra civil._

_Los seis empezamos a discutir sobre la batalla y la transformación de Bella…_

_Pronto:_

_-¿Estas bien Bella?- le pregunté preocupada a mi amiga, se veía como que ida._

_-Eso creo…- me miró preocupada- ¿cómo sabes cuando estas enamorada?_

-¿Ali?- la voz de Jasper me trajo a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté confundida.

-Te has tildado- rió Bella, yo rodé los ojos.

-Para tu información pequeña niña estaba recordando cuando jugábamos a los vampiros…- ella sonrió- cuando tuve una pequeña visión- ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Esperas que me crea que puedes ver el futuro?

-Déjala es Madame Ali- le dijo Edward riendo, lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó Rosalie con curiosidad, ella confiaba en mis "visiones".

-Bella se enamorará pronto- la aludida me miró con horror mientras se sonrojaba del color más rojo que vi en toda mi vida, lo que me sorprendió fue la reacción de Edward a mi izquierda, quien se tensó un poco.

-¿De quién?- preguntó Emmett divertido, él amaba molestar a Bella.

-De un sapo- sonreí.

-Alice, no tortures a Bella- me dijo mamá, se veía enfadada.

-Es verdad- repliqué- déjame decirte que es un sapo muy adorable en el fondo…- Bella me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Jasper riendo.

-Porque le conozco como la palma de mi mano- le susurré, él me miró con sorpresa.

-¡Basta ya, chicos!- dijo mamá, ahora si estaba molesta- vayan a ver sus películas ahora, yo me encargo de la cocina.

-A la orden mi capitán- le dije- ¡chicas comienza oficialmente la pijamada!

Bella suspiró, sus mejillas aún estaban rosas.

**BPOV.**

Este iba a ser mi infierno personal, lo supe desde el momento en el que Alice me había dejado toda la tarde sola con Edward, aunque no puedo quejarme, estar cerca de él y poderle hablar me hacía sentir una sensación extraña, que nunca antes había sentido.

Alice nos jaló a Rose y a mi escaleras arriba. Estaba contenta con poder alejarme de la mesa y de las bromas de Emmett sobre la "visión" de Alice, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando al decirlo en voz alta? Suspiré, por lo menos la noche sería divertida para los demás. Aún no sabía lo que me deparaba el resto de la noche, pero algo en mi interior me decía que iba a ser al estilo Alice, de sorpresas, lo que más odio en la vida después del olor de la sangre.

-Ten Bells- Alice me extendió la bolsa que contenía mi pijama, tragué saliva, sabía que iba a ser totalmente fuera de mi estilo, pero no quería discutir con ella, así que tomé la bolsa, la cual me pareció al instante pesada, como si trajera veinte kilos de dinamita en el interior- será mejor que te lo vayas a poner, no quiero excusas- me miró divertida.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, lo sabes.

-Ya lo hemos discutido- me tomó por los hombros empujándome fuera de su habitación- así que señorita vaya a cambiarse, y nos reuniremos en el salón de abajo con los chicos- de la habitación de Emmett salían un montón de ruidos extraños, no pude evitar reírme, parecía que estuvieran pelando dentro- claro, si estos no se matan en el intento- murmuró Alice- ¡Emmett, Jasper!- la puerta del cuarto de Emmett se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron a coro los dos.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios ocurre ahí adentro?- preguntó mi amiga poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-Esto… buscaba mi pijama- respondió Emmett.

-Tu cuarto es un desastre- le dijo Jasper, amabas reímos al ver la cara colorada de Emmett.

-Lo sé, creo que haré una limpieza a fondo este fin de semana…

-Si Rose lo deja- murmuró Alice a mi lado entre risitas.

-Ellos…- empecé, mi amiga asintió.

-Así que, espero no te moleste pero la habitación de huéspedes es sólo para ti- me sonrió.

-Me lo imaginé- murmuré.

-Date prisa, así terminamos de arreglarnos- la miré con terror, sabía lo que significaba eso: una sesión de maquillaje.

Alice había hablado de ello toda la semana, la pura mención me provocaba escalofríos, no me gustaba maquillarme demasiado, menos aún si era una pijamada por el amor de Dios.

-De acuerdo.

Me encaminé escaleras arriba, ya no se escuchaban los gritos de Emmett buscando su pijama, al contrario, en el pasillo sonaba una hermosa música, la cuál no reconocí. Lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido me encaminé a la que sería mi habitación esa noche. Aún con miedo abrí la bolsa de Alice, una exclamación de sorpresa salió de mis labios al ver lo que mi amiga me había regalado. Era un pijama realmente hermoso.

**EPOV.**

Obedecí a mamá, no sin antes ayudarla un poco a recoger la mesa, pero me sacó zumbando del lugar, no dejándome ayudarla. Mi hermano y Jasper ya habían subido a su habitación a cambiarse, lo mismo que las chicas, a mi la verdad no me apetecía bajar, pero sabía que Alice iba a tratar por todos los medios que estuviera ahí. Lo cuál me mortificaba un poco, pues sabía que era el blanco predilecto de las burlas de Emmett y mi amigo Jasper, no quería quedar mal con Bella, si bien ya éramos amigos, no me gustaría que ella se enterara de aspectos de mi vida que no me agradaban en lo absoluto. Suspiré. No podía dejar de pensar en mi amiga, se que suena estúpido, es mi amiga, pero simplemente no podía. Me puso de los nervios escuchar la "visión" que Alice había tenido, eso había confirmado mis sospechas de la tarde, cuando Bella me confesó que encontraba a alguien más atractivo que el actor de Titanic, sentí la sangre correr por mis venas. Debía tranquilizarme, y lo único que podría hacerlo era la música. Prendí mi estereo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo puse el CD que habia grabado con las canciones que había compuesto. Pronto la canción de mamá inundó la habitación.

Me cambié a mi pijama, que consistía en una simple camiseta verde de manga larga con el cuello en forma de "v" y mis pantalones de rayas a juego. Iba de salida cuando algo atrajo mi atención, mi celular vibraba con cuatro llamadas perdidas, me fijé de quién era: Tyler. Tomé el teléfono para llamarle.

-¿Hola?- preguntó gritando mi amigo desde el otro lado del teléfono, la música retumbaba de fondo, estaba en la fiesta de Jessica.

-Tyler- le llamé.

-Edward- me respondió- ¿Por qué no has contestado?

-Lo siento estaba ocupado- _con Bella y mis hermanos._

-Te estas perdiendo la fiesta del siglo hermano- pude escuchar risas de mujeres, rodé los ojos, mi amigo era un auténtico Don Juan.

-Ya lo creo- intenté reír con él.

-¿Nada que te diga te convencerá de venir verdad?- me preguntó desilusionado, suspiré.

-No- respondí honesto.

-Como quieras Ed…- se hizo un silencio, sólo podía escuchar la música a todo lo que daba- debo irme mis lindas damas me llaman- reí.

-Lo que digas.

-Hasta mañana- me dijo.

-Hasta mañana.

Colgué. Me había olvidado que mañana había invitado a mi amigo a comer. Bueno, no sería tan malo ¿o si? Recé para que en ese entonces Bella ya no estuviera en mi casa.

**BPOV.**

-¡Bells, quédate quieta!- me ordenó Alice.

Me hallaba en su habitación sufriendo una sesión de maquillaje intenso.

-Por favor Ali- rogué- no me tortures más.

-Me lo vas a agradecer- me dijo- tardarás cincuenta años, pero lo harás- bufé, Rosalie rió.

Mi rubia amiga ya estaba lista, debía admitir que se pusiera lo que se pusiera Rosalie siempre se vería sexy, tal y como citaba la camiseta rosa de su pijama. Me reí al ver que no era la única frase del pijama, en la parte de atrás de sus shorts estaban las palabras "Kiss Me", me reí en mi fuero interno imaginando la reacción de Emmett al ver a su novia en esos pijamas. Alice por el contrario llevaba un camisón blanco bastante lindo que realzaba su figura. Mi pijama era otro tema…

-¡WOW!- exclamó Rose al verme- Alice, si que eres buena…

-Lo sabía- rió, yo las miré preocupadas- ¿no vas a mirarte?- me sonrió.

-Todo menos eso- imploré.

-¡Oh, vamos!- entre las dos me empujaron al armario de Alice, donde se hallaba un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al verme reflejada en el espejo, si Alice y Rosalie no me estuvieran sosteniendo por los brazos no habría reconocido a la chica que me devolvía la mirada con perplejidad y sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta?- rió Alice, yo asentí.

-Hora de bajar- anunció Rosalie.

**EPOV.**

-Paren de pelear por el maldito control- dije por enésima vez a mi hermano y a Jasper.

-Pero yo quiero ver el partido- protestó Emmett.

-Las chicas no tardarán en bajar- replicó Jasper.

-Pueden esperar- dijo Emmett lanzándose sobre Jasper que estaba en posesión del control, suspiré.

A veces me pregunto si no seré adoptado.

-¡Chicos!- chilló la voz de Alice en la entrada de la habitación.

-Lo siento- dijo Jasper colorado, intenté no reír, se sentó a mi lado como un niño chiquito reprendido por su madre.

Ver a Jasper dominado por mi hermana, era lo más gracioso del mundo. Me volteé para ver la reacción de Alice, siempre me había divertido ver a mi hermana enojada parecía un pequeño duende furioso. Fue una mala idea, ante mis ojos apareció el ángel más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida. Debí quedarme un rato embobado porque Jasper me pegó un codazo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sobándome las costillas, el rió.

-Es de mala educación quedarse mirando- susurró, sentí mis orejas arder.

Y a decir verdad, que podía hacer al respecto. Ante mi se hallaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto, pero mil y un obstáculos se interponían entre ella y yo. _Además es TU AMIGA_ me repetí internamente. Bella _es_ tu amiga. Pero aún así no podía evitarlo, se veía hermosa en ese pijama azul de algodón, que resaltaba su figura y su piel, el azul le quedaba hermoso. Por no mencionar que mi hermana había hecho de las suyas en su rostro haciéndolo lucir aún más angelical que lo de costumbre.

-¿Qué película veremos?- preguntó Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Alquilé tu favorita- sonrió Rosalie.

Bufé. Sabía que eso no era nada bueno, alguien podría entender a qué me refiero si su hermano mayor fuera fanático de Disney, en especial de las películas viejas y más aún de cierta película que involucra a un León en la trama. Sus ojos eran como los de un niño pequeño al recibir un regalo de Navidad.

-Rose…- dijo antes de abrazar y besar a su novia, Bella rió por lo bajo.

-¿Cuál es?- le preguntó divertida a Alice, que me miró con malicia.

_¡Oh, no, no te atrevas pequeño duende!_

-El Rey León- respondió a mi pesar, Bella rió.

-¿En serio?

-Bells- dijo Jasper a mi lado- tienes que admitir que es una buena película, además cuenta nuestra filosofía de vida- rió él al ver la cara de confusión de Bella, se veía adorable así. _¡Edward!_

-¿Filosofía de vida?- preguntó.

-Algo así- dijo esta vez Emmett- velo así, Jasper ten cuidado que hay un león al lado tuyo- le dirigí una mirada asesina, él se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente.

-Realmente asusta- dijo Jasper separándose de mi lado, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, por lo que me crucé de brazos con infinita molestia- Aunque hoy no se ve tan desinflado.

-¿Desinflado?- preguntó Emmett, Alice y Rosalie se estaban partiendo de la risa- yo lo veo bastante llenito…

-No, Emmett- le pegó Jasper en la cabeza- me refiero a que no esta deprimido, más bien diría que esta…

-¡Basta!- dije molesto.

-Enfurruñado- terminó mi amigo.

-Mmm… ¿y si lo adoptamos?- preguntó Emmett.

-Creo que hay _alguien más _para adoptar- Emmett entendió la indirecta de Jasper.

-¿Qué dices Bella?

-¿De qué?- parecía no estar entendiendo nada, me reí para mis adentros, la atención ahora era de ella.

-¿Te unes al clan?- preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Bella rió.

-¿De qué va esto?

-Sólo escucha- dijo Rosalie divertida.

-¿Y bien?- Bella se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-No debiste hacer eso- le dije divertido, ella me miró espantada.

-Escucha Bells- Jasper la tomó de los hombros- no le hagas caso a el idiota de Edward y concéntrate en esta nueva filosofía de vida…

-Que se basa de sólo dos palabras- añadió Emmett, mi hermana y Rosalie seguían riéndose y divirtiéndose a lo grande.

-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó Bella.

-Hakuna Matata- cantó Jasper- una forma de ser….

-Hakuna Matata, nada que temer- le siguió Emmett, Bella empezó a reírse.

-Sin preocuparse es cómo hay que vivir, a vivir así, yo aquí aprendí… Hakuna Matata- cantaron ellos dos.

-¿Hakuna Matata?- preguntó Bella entre risas.

-Exacto- dijo Jasper- por ejemplo- se aclaró la garganta, esto se iba a poner peor, lo sabía- cuando joven era él- señaló a Emmett.

-¡Cuándo joven era yo!- me tapé los oídos.

-Muy bien Emmett- dijo Jasper serio, mi hermano sonrió- Sintió que su aroma le dio mucha fama y después de comer vació a la sabana…

-¡A mis amigos el viento se los llevó!- era patético ver al grandullón de mi hermano cantando como el jabalí de la película, pero aún así Bella se estaba partiendo de la risa como las demás chicas.

-¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡Qué dolor que me dio!

-¡Qué vergüenza!

-Cada vez que yo…- iba a empezar Emmett.

-Emmett, no en frente de las damas- el se detuvo en seco.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras les hacía una reverencia alas chicas que no paraban de reír.

-Esta es la parte en la que el león se nos une- me guiñó un ojo Jasper.

-¡Oh, no!- me negué- no y no.

-Si tu no lo haces lo haré yo- me dijo Bella sonriente, se la estaba pasando en grande.

-¿En serio?- a Emmett se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo la castaña.

-Esto se va a poner bueno- rió Alice.

-Venga- continuó Jasper- Hakuna Matata una forma de ser…

-Hakuna Matata- cantó Emmett- nada qué temer…

-Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir- cantó Bella para mi asombro, tenía la voz más hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado, mi corazón dio un vuelco al oírla cantar.

-¡A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí, HAKUNA MATATA!- cantaron los tres a coro.

Todos estallamos de risa con el gran final.

**BPOV.**

-No sabía que cantabas- me susurró Edward cuando tomé asiento al lado de él, su cercanía hizo que sintiera un leve escalofrío.

-Mmm… no lo hago- le dije con una sonrisa, su mirada era de curiosidad.

-Créeme, te escuché- me insistió mi _amigo_.

-Bueno… suspiré- supongo que de algo sirvió el que halla estado en el coro del colegio- me encogí de hombros- pero no soy buena…

-Bells, a veces creo que debes de observarte más a ti misma- me dijo Alice que se habia unido a la conversación.

La película ya había empezado. Por lo que Emmett nos mandó callar antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar. Estuvimos viendo la película, cuando llegó la parte de la canción todos nos reímos. A la película del Rey León le siguió el _Diario de una Pasión._, rentada especialmente por Alice, nunca había visto la película en toda mi vida.

-Es hermoso- susurré al ver al actor Ryan Gosling, no pude evitar escuchar un bufido proveniente de mi lado izquierdo donde se hallaba Edward.

-Te lo dije- rió Rosalie.

-¡Hey!- soltó Emmett.

-Pero nadie se compara contigo mi Osito Pooh- le dijo cariñosa mi amiga su novio que se vio complacido ante el comentario.

Después de la película que me arrancó unas lágrimas al final, estaba segura de que esta película desbancaría a Titanic de mis favoritas, la historia me había encantado, era romántica a mil. Luego de una guerra de palomitas originada por Jasper, de la cuál salió ganador Edward, a Alice se le ocurrió jugar a Verdad o Reto, no es que el juego no me gustara, al contrario, pero la mirada que Alice me lanzó en cuanto lo propuso hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

_Largo ¿cierto? Jaja, adivino que sus mentes están tratando de pensar en qué pasará a continuación, eso sólo lo sabemos Alice y yo… ¡¡JAJA!!_

_Me divertí en grande al escribir este capítulo. Debo decir que se lo debo a mi fuente de inspiración: mi pequeña hermana, jaja es igual de loca que Alice, pero igual de exasperante que Rosalie. Así que ya se harán una idea… jaja._

_Espero les halla gustado. Yo no me cansaré de dar las gracias por esos hermosos reviews que recibo cada capítulo, chicos son lo mejor de lo mejor. _

_**M. J. Minako: **__Gracias, la verdad es un buen capítulo, pronto se verá con Carlisle, ya que no he explicado que su ausencia se debe a que tenía un viaje de trabajo, lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo. XD._

_**Belencullenss: **__Hola, jaja si no me equivoco tu me leías en Rompiendo el Amanecer… es bueno saber que este te gusta, trataré de actualizar pronto. Espero leerte pronto._

_**PlinkaAnly772: **__Rose y Ali son dinamita pura las dos juntas, jaja me encanta escribirlas. Es bueno saber que te este gustando la historia, me hace feliz saber eso. Espero seguirte leyendo ¿eh?_

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **__Si, verdaderamente son muy buenos amigos. Ya verás lo que le espera a Bells en el trabajo… (Risa macabra de fondo). Gracias de nuevo XD._

_**Sara34: **__Jaja, espero que te guste este capítulo y por favor… ¡no me mates! Jaja Hago lo que puedo, ya que últimamente me están prácticamente echando de la computadora y no puedo escribir mucho… En fin, eso me enoja porque tengo mucha inspiración. ¿La fuente? No la sé, jaja. Bueno, espero que lo disfrutes._

_**Nonblondes: **__Hola, jaja me alegro que te halla gustado, me encanta leer que en un solo día se han enganchado con este fic… Bueno espero leerte seguido. _

_Gracias a todos ustedes, la verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Yo me despido de ustedes y los espero pronto. Ya saben que hacer para animarme a seguir (pulsen GO)_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	10. Verdad y Consecuencia

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_¡Hola! Jaja, estoy que brinco en una pata, desde hace días estoy así, ¿quieren saber por qué? Pues ahí les va. Adelantaron el estreno de la película más esperada… ¡CREPUSCULO!, claro, se que es noticia vieja, pero me he olvidado de comentarlo con ustedes, siento que Harry Potter halla quedado desbancado, pero ni modo así es la vida y los vampiros… son vampiros sexys (Oh, yeah!). Y bueno, después de esto… jaja la inspiración surge aún más. Bueno, bueno basta de comentarios sobre películas. Pasemos a la verdadera acción. _

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PERTENENCIA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES OBRA Y GRACIA DE LA LOCA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC.**_

_Disfruten._

**Verdad y Consecuencia.**

**BPOV.**

Quería morirme, sabía que sería el blanco predilecto de los hermanos Cullen y posiblemente los Hale. No es de que nunca en mi corta vida halla jugado al "bendito" jueguito, pero la verdad es que me atemorizaba la idea, tanto la verdad como el reto se me antojaban un tanto peligrosas, y juro por mi existencia que nunca en mi vida he sido fan de los deportes extremos ni nada peligroso.

-Bien, como yo he sido la de la idea, me toca empezar, pero antes hay un par de reglas que seguro no les van a gustar- dijo Alice con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus relucientes dientes blancos, si no supiera que los vampiros son irreales juraría que mi amiga era uno, tragué saliva y maldije en mi fuero interno el día en que decidí aceptar venir a la "noche de pijamas" de mi amiga- Primer regla, bajo ninguna circunstancia se le debe preguntar a la misma persona dos veces seguidas, segunda nada de retos peligrosos, si llegamos a quemar la casa es culpa de ustedes… y tercera bajo ningún concepto se negarán a hacer lo que se les pida ¿esta claro?- asentí a mi pesar junto a los demás- Eh…- _por favor, a mí no, a mí ni, ten compasión_- ¡Emmett!- soltó, suspiré aliviada, el aludido dejó de mostrarse contento y se tornó serio- ¿verdad o reto?

-Mmm…- Emmett parecía estarse debatiendo internamente con lo que iba a escoger.

-¡Emmett pensando!- rió Edward, su risa era encantadora _¡Isabella Swan!_

-Eso fue un golpe bajo _Eddie_- le advirtió Emmett, el aludido se tensó provocando la risa de los demás, incluida la mía- Creo que optaré por reto- sonrió Emmett a su hermana.

-No debiste decir eso- rió Jasper, Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Te reto a que te dejes maquillar por Rosalie- el hermano más grade de los Cullen se quedó con la boca abierta con expresión de horror dibujada en los ojos.

-Todo menos eso…- empezó- no pasaré por tus jueguitos otra vez- Alice rió.

-Lo siento Emmett así es el juego y aceptaste las reglas- le dijo esta vez Jasper que no paraba de reír.

-¡Oh, vamos!- exclamó riéndose Edward- no seas llorón y acepta el reto como un hombre.

-Una palabra más _Eddie _y desearas no haber nacido- le sentenció su hermano, todos rieron- de acuerdo Rose- suspiró Emmett- a lo que vamos.

Cinco minutos después llegó Emmett pintado de mujer y además con varios clips del pelo esparcidos alrededor de su cabeza, era ridículamente gracioso ver al gran Emmett Cullen así. Todos estallamos en carcajadas al verle, para rematarla él siguiendo el juego hizo ojitos como si fuera una niñita coqueta.

-¡Trae la cámara!- exclamó Jasper- ¡Esto ahí que retratarlo para siempre!

-Aquí la tengo- sonrió Alice satisfecha mientras tomaba la foto y su hermanote posaba cual modelo de revista, a ella no se le pasaba nada, era como si realmente supiera el futuro, la mera idea me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-Bien, mi turno- dijo Emmett divertido- el juego ya me gustó así que… ¡Edward!- el chico pegó un respingo y le lanzó una mirada que me hizo recordar que si las miradas matasen…- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad- respondió automáticamente, Emmett sonrió complacido.

-¿Estuviste ya con tu _novia_?- no pude evitar notar la tensión que se formó al momento en que Emmett formuló la pregunta, tampoco pasé por alto la sensación que me estaba quemando por dentro era algo mezclado con rabia y enojo, pero no entendía por qué, al fin y al cabo era su vida y yo sólo soy su _amiga_ desde hoy, Edward lo miraba como para matarlo- no te enojes, pero es sólo curiosidad, ya que últimamente no nos cuentas nada…- Edward pareció debatir internamente consigo mismo.

-No- respondió serio el ojiverde después de un largo rato de silencio.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jasper, tranquilizando el ambiente- es tu turno Edward.

-Escojo a…- sus ojos se posaron en mí con malicia- Bella- _demonios, se suponía que éramos amigos_- ¿Verdad o reto?

Suspiré. Ambas se me antojaban peligrosas de una forma u otra, más viniendo de él.

-Reto- respondí sin pensarlo, sabía que más tarde me arrepentiría.

-Inventa una nueva historia de vampiros- le miré a los ojos sorprendida, jamás me hubiera esperado que él me pidiera eso.

Sus ojos verdes antes llenos de ira por causa de la estupidez de Emmett, ahora se mostraban tiernos, cálidos y había algo más que no podía saber qué era.

-¿Y bien?- me sonrió divertido, sentí mis mejillas arder y desvié rápido la mirada.

-Lo siento, me has sorprendido, eso es todo- escuché una risita a mi lado, era Alice, la fulminé con la mirada. Suspiré- No sé como empezar- admití.

-Desde el principio sería genial- rió Emmett, rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero no se rían ni nada- los cinco sonrieron felices, sus caras me hicieron recordar a un niño de cinco años recibiendo un regalo de Navidad.

-Lo prometemos- dijeron a coro, me sonrojé para mi sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrada a adquirir toda la atención de golpe.

He de confesar que el corazón me latía a mil por hora y no precisamente por que mis amigos me miraran, no sabía y tampoco entendía por qué la mirada de cierto par de ojos esmeraldas provocaba en mí tal reacción. Suspiré. De pronto me vino una imagen a la cabeza, como un flashazo. La imagen era de una chica y un chico en un bosque…

_-Se lo que eres, imposiblemente rápido, fuerte…- le decía ella- tu piel es muy blanca y fría como el hielo._

_-¿Estas asustada?- le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa torcida._

_-Solo temo perderte- admitió ella._

_-No soy lo único peligroso que ronda aquí afuera- le recalcó él._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Diecisiete._

_-¿Desde hace cuánto tienes diecisiete?- preguntó la chica._

_-Bastante…- ella le miró a los ojos que eran de un color dorado intenso._

Observé a mis amigos que me miraban expectantes, no había podido distinguir a los rostros de los personajes de mi historia, como me sucedía otras veces, pero de una cosa estaba segura. Iba a complacerlos con esta historia.

-Es una historia distinta a las que han escuchado- comencé, Emmett sonrió triunfante- es una historia donde el fruto prohibido puede resultar el más dulce…- sonreí para mis adentros, todos contenían la emoción, la sensación era grandiosa- Nuestra historia comienza en un día soleado en la hermosa ciudad de Phoenix, donde nuestra protagonista se despide de su madre, pues ha decidido mudarse con su padre a un pueblito llamado Forks, situado en la península Olympic en Washington. Nuestra chica era una chica normal, no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero no por eso no sabía que ocurría a su alrededor, ser tan observadora podía llegar a tener sus consecuencias…- me detuve, quería saber qué opinaban ellos.

-Continua- rogó Rosalie- se esta poniendo interesante.

-¿Un vampiro la mata?- preguntó Jasper esperanzado, negué con la cabeza.

-Mucho peor…- los cinco contuvieron la respiración- Fue aquél primer día en el Instituto de aquél pueblo dónde ocurrió el primer encuentro…

-¡La van a asesinar en el colegio!- sonrió emocionado Emmett.

-¡Calla, ya!- soltó Edward, parecía entretenido, mi corazón se aceleró estúpidamente al oírlo, no entendía por qué reaccionaba así.

-Bells continua- dijo Alice.

-Bien, fue durante la hora del almuerzo donde nuestra chica quedó embrujada con el encanto de una familia de cinco hermanos, tres chicos y dos chicas, todos hermosos de piel pálida parecían salidos de revistas de modas, definitivamente eran muy diferentes al resto de los alumnos del lugar, por no mencionar que no la estaban mirando como si fuera el programa del momento…

-Vampiros en Forks- murmuró Emmett- es genial- rodé los ojos y me dispuse a continuar.

-Decidió preguntarle a su nueva amiga por aquellos hermosos sujetos. Por la información de aquella, nuestra chica supuso que esta familia no era muy bienvenida en el lugar, pero algo la atraía a ellos, no sabía que era pero no tardaría en averiguarlo, hasta que el que parecía el hermano más chico volteó a mirar a donde ella estaba, sus miradas se cruzaron…- Edward me miró intensamente, no pude apartar la mirada de él.

-¿Y?- preguntó Rosalie, logrando que desviara la mirada.

-¿Qué?... ¿en qué iba?- Jasper rió por lo bajo.

-Decías que sus miradas se cruzaron- respondió Edward, me sonrojé al instante.

-Eh… si- suspiré- E… ella…- _diablos, justo ahora tienes que tartamudear_- Ella se dirigió a su clase de Biología, donde para su sorpresa tuvo que sentarse al lado del chico, cuya conducta cambió al instante…

Relaté la historia por lo menos media hora, relatando como la chica iba notando los cambios y las ausencias de su compañero de banco durante su primera semana en el pueblo.

-Es un vampiro- dijo Emmett- nadie me lo quita de la cabeza, él y toda su familia.

-Lo que no entiendo es como pueden salir a la luz del día- dijo Jasper intrigado.

-Un mito- respondí.

-¿Duermen en ataúdes?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Un mito.

-¿Entonces son cómo humanos?- preguntó Alice.

-No, son inmortales, no pueden crecer, se quedan congelados en la edad en la que fueron transformados- respondí- no pueden dormir, tienen súper poderes, como súper velocidad y algunos otros dones, y son altamente letales…

-¿Sus colmillos?- preguntó divertido Edward.

-A decir verdad, no tienen los afilados colmillos que conocemos, estos vampiros poseen una dentadura ponzoñosa…

-¡Wow!- exclamó Jasper.

-Pero ¿qué sucederá con el chico y la chica?- preguntó Alice.

-Mmm… la chica con el tiempo y por su obsesión por su misterioso compañero terminará enamorándose perdida e irremediablemente de él, pero él se debate internamente entre amarla y protegerla o matarla y beber su sangre que le chifla como a un adicto la heroína.

-Genial- murmuró mi amiga- debes continuarla.

Bostecé, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta ese momento, agradecía haber terminado con el verdad o reto, me fijé en mi reloj.

-¡Son las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana!- exclamé sorprendida, Alice rió.

-Es una pijamada…-me recordó Rose.

-Hablando de la hora, ya que esta por salir el sol- empezó Jasper- ¿quieren salir a ver el amanecer? Si hay algo digno de ver al quedarse en esta casa son las puestas y salidas de sol…

-De acuerdo- dijimos a coro todos contentos.

**EPOV.**

Hacía un frío insoportable afuera, no entendía al loco de mi cuñado queriendo salir a ver el amanecer. Jasper muchas veces es… consigue lo que quiere. Los seis nos dirigimos al patio trasero, si he de darle a Jasper el crédito en algo es en que tenía razón acerca de la vista. Era hermosa, más aún cuando el astro Sol hizo acto de presencia iluminando cada facción de nuestros rostros. Observé a Bella detenidamente, estaba radiante, su historia había sido fascinante y en cierta forma había algo de familiar en ella, a pesar de ser de amor esta había comenzado a atraparme, esperaba que pronto pudiera continuarla.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunté, ella tembló un poco.

-En que es hermoso- suspiró- y hace frío- me sonrió, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Me aventuré a acomodarle un mechón de pelo que caía en su angelical rostro, con mucho cuidado, como si ella fuera a romperse en mis manos. Cuando mis dedos hicieron contacto con su mejilla no pude evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica, fue una sensación extraña, por lo que me aparté enseguida.

-Estas helada- alegué.

-El frío…- murmuró.

-Entremos, no te vayas a congelar- le dije serio, ella me miró divertida.

-Por lo menos así estaría a la par de mi vampiro.

-Mmm… estoy empezando a creer que el vampirito este es el chico sapo del que habló Alice- solté esperando ver su reacción, ella se encogió de hombros.

-A decir verdad, aún no logro ver su rostro, sólo sé que tiene un par de ojos hermosos- admitió.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó esta vez Emmett- Me estoy congelando.

Los seis nos dirigimos escaleras arriba, Jasper y Ali a lo igual que Emmett y Rose dormirían juntos como siempre, Bella y yo nos despedimos de ellos en el segundo piso y anduvimos hacia nuestras habitaciones en el piso superior. No sé que me pasó durante ese trayecto, de pronto sentía una poderosa urgencia de abrazar a Bella como lo había hecho hacia cuestión de horas en la cocina. Esta sensación me ponía nervioso y me provocaba una ansiedad que nunca antes había sentido, por lo que suspiré de alivio al alcanzar el último tramo de escalones. Ella se dirigió hacia la habitación que quedaba frente a la mía, pero antes se volteó a mirarme.

-Buenas noches Edward- me sonrió.

-Buenas noches- me quedé mirando fijamente la puerta que ella había cerrado tras sí.

Estaba embobado, pasados unos minutos suspiré y me metí rápidamente en mi habitación, como si hubiera un monstruo afuera que me persiguiera para comerme. No sabía que me estaba pasando, era de locos estar así. No hacía ni un día que habíamos vuelto a hablarnos y a ser amigos, y yo ya me estaba comportando como un imbécil delante de ella y no sabía por qué.

Me tumbé en mi cama intentando aclarar mis ideas, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve dándole vueltas al asunto, pero sé que me quede dormido luego de resolver en mí mente que mí ahora amiga Bella Swan, me atraía demasiado.

-¡EDWARD!- alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-Un minuto más…- murmuré aún medio dormido, sentía como si recién hubiera pegado mi cara en la almohada.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen, abre esa maldita puerta _ahora_!- la voz de mi hermana retumbaba en el pasillo.

Como pude me levanté, sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, mis párpados me pesaban, con lo que la luz del Sol a pesar de ser tenue me lastimaba un poco. Bostecé. Salí como pude de mi cama y me dirigí al pasillo, donde mi hermana me esperaba con expresión molesta y las manos en la cadera, parecía un duendecillo molesto.

-Buenos días- le dije, mi voz sonó pastosa, ella bufó.

-Tienes visitas- me soltó, la miré confuso- tu amiguito- añadió, su tono era enfadado.

El alma se me vino a los pies, miré mi reloj. Eran las doce, justa la hora en la que había quedado con Tyler, hacia años que no había dormido tanto. La puerta de enfrente se abrió lentamente, mi corazón se aceleró, si estaba dormido antes, ahora parecía estar soñando. Bella salió al pasillo, llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros, cualquiera diría que era simple, pero se veía perfecta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ali?- sonrió- Buenos días- se dirigió a mí.

-Bu… buenos días- articulé como pude, mis mejillas ardieron.

-No te preocupes Bells- le dijo mi hermana- es sólo que después de que subiste llegó alguien que no habíamos esperado- esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz duro.

Sabía que a mis hermanos no les agradaban en lo absoluto mis amigos, debido a la mala influencia que había sido para mí.

-Bajaré en cinco minutos- le dije.

Ella se alejó con paso suave hacia las escaleras, dejándonos solos a Bella y a mí.

-Iré con Alice…- me dijo ella, yo asentí.

Cuando pasó cerca de mí el aroma de su perfume me llegó directamente, aturdiendo mis sentidos, era el mejor aroma. _¡Edward!_ me advertí a mi mismo. Entré en mi habitación para cambiarme, me puse lo primero que encontré y me apresuré a hacer mi cama, pues seguramente mi amigo y yo subiríamos después de que todo mundo nos dirigiera las incómodas miradas de fastidio a las que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Hola Tyler- le saludé en cuanto llegué a la sala.

Mi amigo se hallaba sentado en el sofá esperándome como de costumbre, ya que habíamos acordado eso para no incomodar a mis hermanos.

-Lamento la tardanza- le dije.

-No hay problema- rió- se ve que pasaste una noche muy dura con los estudios- me limité a asentir.

-Vamos que estoy _hambriento_- le dije enfatizando la última palabra, pues así me sentía, mi amigo se rió.

-Por tu tono diría que necesitas una oveja- bromeó, rodé los ojos.

-Hablando de eso…- le dije- ¿qué tal ayer?

-Te perdiste la mejor fiesta del siglo, te lo digo enserio. Las chicas estuvieron…- se detuvo en seco al llegar al comedor, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me quedé congelado. Tyler tenía los ojos puestos en Bella que se reía de algo que estaba diciendo Emmett, parecía que se la estuviera devorando con la mirada. Apreté los puños fuertemente para calmarme.

-Mmm… ¿Me vas a presentar a esa hermosura?- me preguntó en voz muy alta, me sonrojé al sentir la mirada de Bella sobre mí.

En el comedor se hizo un silencio molesto, Alice me lanzaba miradas de advertencia.

-Eh… si…- tartamudeé- Tyler ella es Bella… Bells mi… amigo Tyler.

Antes de que terminara la frase mi "amigo" tomó asiento al lado de Bella y la saludó como si la conociera de toda la vida. La sangre me hirvió, me encaminé al asiento vacío al lado de Tyler.

-Así que… eres nueva en Forks- escuché que decía él.

-Así es- respondió Bella, aparentemente incómoda.

Alice no paraba de mandarme miradas asesinas al igual que Rosalie, sabía que estaban así para proteger a su amiga.

-Mmm... Me pregunto si te dolió- me tensé, sabía lo que acontecería después, era el juego que tenía él para intentar ligar a una chica, y por obra y gracia nunca le fallaba.

-¿Perdón?- Bella le miraba confusa.

- ¿Te dolió la caída?- Bella se puso roja- digo, debió doler demasiado para un ángel caer del cielo…

Jasper lanzó una risita que tuvo que disimular como si estuviera tosiendo. Bella parecía sorprendida y aterrada.

-Edward- me dijo mi hermana de pronto- ¿por qué no me acompañas a ver si lo que dejó Esme de comer ya esta listo?

-Buena idea- le dije.

Seguí a mi hermana a la cocina, esta cerró la puerta de madera detrás de nosotros, sabia que me iba a lanzar un sermón, podía leerlo en su cara.

-¿Cómo pudiste invitarle?- soltó.

-Es mi amigo- le dije en defensa.

-Si, claro, pero es…

-Un fastidio, lo sé- mi tono de voz fue distinto a otras veces cuando decía aquello, esta vez parecía que el enojo que sentía internamente se hacia manifiesto en mis palabras, Alice me miraba sorprendida- ¿qué?

-Nada, absolutamente nada…- me miró con confusión- ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?

-¿Qué tendría que contarte?- estaba molesto.

-Mmm… no sé, estas distinto no eres el Edward que…

-Sigo siendo el mismo, no me pasa nada…- dije apretando los dientes.

-Entonces ¿por qué te molestó lo que le dijo Tyler a Bella?- Alice me tomó con la guardia baja.

-Porque no quiero que le haga daño- admití después de un silencio incómodo, no podía mentirle a Alice.

-¿No será que es por algo más?

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté nervioso, ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… algo… no me hagas caso, debo estar loca…- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿A penas te das cuenta?- le pregunté revolviéndole el cabello, que se le alborotó más.

-¡Oye!

Estuve bromeando un poco con Alice mientras esperábamos a los pocos segundos que le faltaba a la comida que mamá había dejado antes de salir al trabajo. Cuando volvimos a la mesa Bella ya no se sentaba al lado de Tyler, esta se había movido junto a Rosalie, al lugar que había estado ocupando Alice minutos antes. Mi amigo platicaba "animadamente" con Emmett y Jasper sobre el fútbol por lo que pude entender, mientras Rosalie y Bella hablaban entre susurros.

-¡La comida!- anunció Alice.

-Ya era hora- dijo Emmett- un minuto más y me comía la mesa.

-No me extrañaría- rió Bella.

Tyler la miró embobado, provocando que sintiera mí sangre correr por las venas, me había tranquilizado con Alice en la cocina, pero el enfado había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

El resto del día tuve que contenerme para no golpear a Tyler por mi cambio repentino de humor. Fue recién hasta que subimos a mi habitación pude pensar con claridad.

-Tanya estuvo preguntando por ti toda la noche- me dijo Tyler mientras jugábamos en mi cuarto con el X-Box.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que eras el idiota más grande del planeta por quedarte un viernes estudiando- me respondió.

-Necesito aprobar Literatura, el profesor Berty ya me tiene en la mira- mentí un poco, era cierto que en la materia me estaba yendo pésimamente, pero era debido a los libros que nos dejaban leer, eran pura cursilería.

-Eso le dije yo- rió- Ed, no me lo tomes a mal, pero Tanya esta muy buena. No entiendo como ustedes aún no han…- me tensé.

Alguien toco a la puerta, suspiré. Me habían salvado de un incómodo momento. Mi vida intima era algo que no me gustaba platicar con nadie, menos con mis hermanos. Aun no me sobreponía del todo del verdad o reto de la noche pasada cuando Emmett me preguntó algo similar, fue cuando me puse a pensar que si aún no había dejado pasar nada era porque yo no quería, porque no la _quería_. Tanya es una chica que le puede robar el aliento a cualquiera, pero no podía pensar en ella en esa manera, era algo que no podía explicar.

-Adelante- dije, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Edward- Bella se hallaba en la puerta, llevaba su mochila en el hombro.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Tyler con desilusión, ella asintió.

-Sólo venía a decir… adiós- sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

-Hasta el lunes, hermosa- le dijo Tyler, me dieron ganas de partirle el control por la cabeza.

-Te acompaño- le dije- ya vuelvo- añadí para mi amigo que me miró confuso.

Salí precipitado de mi habitación, Bella me aguardaba en el pasillo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Lamento lo de…

-No te preocupes- sonrió- ha sido una experiencia aterradora, pero… lo disfruté- sentí mi sangre hervir nuevamente por milésima vez en el día.

-Es que a veces puede ser idiota- ella rió.

-Pero sirve para reírse después- comentó ella, suspiré.

-¿Entonces ya te vas?

-Charlie necesita que alguien le prepare la cena…- me respondió- me gustaría quedarme para cuando llegue tu papá, pero…

-De acuerdo- suspiré- entonces te veré el lunes…

-El lunes- asintió.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano y tal como la noche anterior me quedé embobado viendo como se alejaba escaleras abajo. Entré en mi habitación para encontrarme a un Tyler hablando en susurros por celular, en cuanto entré colgó.

-¿Quién era?- pregunté.

-Lauren- me respondió.

-¿Mallory?

-¿Qué otra Lauren conoces?- me preguntó él.

-Curioso, pensé que ya no volvería a hablarte después de la fiesta de Fin de Año…

-Pues ya ves…- mi amigo por algún motivo se estaba poniendo nervioso- la chica nueva no esta nada mal- añadió como para cambiar el tema.

-Tiene novio- me sorprendí al decirlo.

-Vaya, todas las hermosuras ya están elegidas…- pude notar la desilusión en su voz- por lo menos tu tienes a Tanya…

-Si, yo tengo a Tanya- murmuré.

Esa noche decidí empezar a hacer lo correcto, me sentía demasiado incómodo no poder ser yo mismo. El lunes el viejo Edward reaparecería, me lo prometí mentalmente.

_Siento haber tardado, se que muchos de ustedes esperan el ansiado beso, pero no era justo para ellos que su primer beso fuese en un juego infantil como el verdad o reto. Fue interesante escribir a un Edward celoso. Prometo que habrá más… Por otro lado les aviso que aparecerá cierto amigo de Bella que a muchas no les cae bien, llegará a la historia para poner de cabeza al pobre Edward. Créanme hay mucha diversión, romance y drama garantizados._

_Bueno ahora quiero agradecer enormemente a:_

_**Dianita Cullen: **__Jajaja, me divertí en grande escribiendo eso, debo admitir que fue idea de mi hermana. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, ya que esperabas un beso._

_**Hithi: **__¡Wow! Mi fic llegó a Brasil, jaja, estoy sumamente feliz de que te guste, espero le entiendas, cualquier duda pregúntame. La verdad me emocionó mucho tu review, espero seguirte leyendo y que te siga gustando._

_**Yurii Cullen: **__Jaja, a mi también me encanta la canción y también la canto a viva voz con mi hermana, jaja. Gracias por leer, espero que me sigas escribiendo._

_**Vianny Black: **__¡Hola! Jaja, no te apures yo también ando re atareada con el cole. Así que comprendo como estas. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, escríbeme en cuanto puedas._

_**DiliCullen: **__Mil gracias, la verdad me sorprende que les guste tanto. Intento no ser repetitiva, ya que muchos fics de Twilight en versión humanos se parecen mucho unos con otros, así que… es bueno saber que les gusta._

_**Plinka Anly772: **__Jaja ya viste Tyler fue… de miedo. Jaja, bueno espero leerte por este capítulo. Me encanta saber qué opinan (ya sueno como Edward intentando descifrar la extraña mente de Bella XD)._

_**ElenearCullen: **__Me alegra que te guste, se que es un poco diferente, la verdad me encanta saber que les va gustando esta loca idea mía, que me surgió al preguntarme ¿qué pasaría si fueran humanos y se hubieran conocido? Jaja, la respuesta que me di es este fic._

_**Belencullenss: **__¡Hola! Que alegría, mi memoria no falló, jaja. Lamento haber dejado Rompiendo el Amanecer, pero es que leí spoilers y la inspiración se me fugo con ellos, espero no defraudarte con este fic. Esperare a por tu review._

_**Flopo: **__Hola, me encanta oír que les encanta. Jaja. En cuanto a lo de los XOXOX, no lo saqué de Gossip Girl, lo uso con mis amigas desde antes, aunque me encanta la serie, es genial jaja. Espero que me escribas nuevamente XD me encanta recibir reviews._

_**Nonblondes: **__Ahora les falta imaginarse a Emmett… esa fue la mejor parte de este capítulo XD._

_Gracias a todos los demás por leer. Recuerden darle al GO, me harán muy feliz con ello. Los veo en la próxima._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._

_PD.: Si quieren ver al actor Kellan Lutz (Emmett) pintado de mujer, como me lo imaginé busquen en YouTube la película "PISANDO FIRME" (Stick It), donde interpreta al amigo de una gimnasta y al acompañarla a ella y a sus amigas de compras para hacerse el gracioso se deja maquillar por las amigas de esta y luego se pone un vestido y empiezan a hacer acrobacias por todo el centro comercial. Esta muy buena..._


	11. Complicaciones

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_¡Vuela, vuela…! Hay Dios, ya se me pegó la canción, a decir verdad LAS canciones. Jejeje y es que por causa de ella surgió un poco la inspiración XD por ello doy gracias a las bandas y cantantes como: RBD (lo se, lo se, pero no me gusta del todo, sólo las canciones, hay que admitirlo están muy buenas), MUSE (Time is Running Out es la mejor), Hilary Duff, Three Days Grace, Evanecense, etc… Bueno, ya se parece que voy a poner un Playlist, pero no es así, sólo nombro a las inspiraciones XD. Bueno, ya no molesto más, sólo recuerdo que: __**NINGUN PERSONAJE DE CREPUSCULO ME PERTENECE, TODOS ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MENTE BRILLANTE DE STEPHENIE MEYER, ALFAGUARA JUVENIL Y SUMMINT ENTRETAINMENT, ESTA HISTORIA SIN EMBARGO ES PURA IDEA MAQUIAVELICA DE LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC.**_

_Disfruten…_

**11. Complicaciones.**

**BPOV.**

¿Era idiota o qué? Esa pregunta se alzó en mi mente mientras iba de regreso a casa, me sentía como una tonta al recordar la forma estúpida de la que me había despedido de Edward ¿qué demonios me pasaba? Nunca en mi vida estuve tan nerviosa, mil sensaciones corrieron por mí, no sabía si avanzar y abrazarle como lo había echo el día anterior o… incluso besarle. La sola idea hizo que la sangre me llegara a las mejillas. Era ridículo, me sentía como las protagonistas de las novelas que leía… Arg, la sensación me fastidiaba. No podía comportarme así, estaba segura de que si no me hubiera topado con Emmett en el segundo piso hubiera comenzado a hiperventilar.

-¡Hija!- me saludó Charlie al verme entrar, para mi sorpresa no estaba solo, había más personas con él, todos me miraban fijamente.

-Papá…- murmuré.

-¿Recuerdas a Billy Black?- me señaló al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, este estaba en silla de ruedas, tenía el pelo largo negro y su rostro estaba surcado en arrugas, pero aún así su rostro era amable.

-Si, claro- mentí y me acerqué a saludarle.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo Bella- me dijo Billy- has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi eras un tanto más pequeña- mi padre y él rieron.

-Bella, este es Jacob, el hijo de Billy- me presentó Charlie al chico que se hallaba al lado de Billy, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se parecía mucho a su padre. Sus ojos tenían una chispa de alegría que se contagiaba- y ellos son Leah, Seth y Sue Clearwater…

Los saludé a cada uno, para luego sentarme en una de las sillas de plástico que papá había colocado en la mesa de la cocina, el espacio era sumamente reducido, pero todos cabíamos perfectamente.

-Así que… ¿llegaste de Phoenix?- me sonrió Billy.

-Si- contesté, mientras me mordía el labio de forma inconsciente.

-Hace mucho que no te vemos, creo que desde que tenías diez años, sino es que menos- me dijo Sue con una sonrisa cálida.

No pude notar las miraditas que le lanzaba papá, eso era extraño. Pero no me incomodaba, si él iba a reiniciar su vida era una señal bastante buena.

-¿Ya te has inscrito en el Instituto?- preguntó esta vez la chica de nombre Leah, era una chica bastante linda de tez morena y un cabello liso negro que sería la envidia de una estrella de cine, por su brillantez.

-Si, estoy en el segundo semestre del segundo año- reí.

-¡Yo también!- chilló en alegría- sólo que yo voy al colegio de La Push.

-¿Y te anduvo el monovolumen?- me preguntó esta vez Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era difícil que no se contagiara.

-Si, por cierto gracias Billy.

-No me las des a mí, el mecánico fue él- señaló a Jacob, lo miré sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

-Si, Jacob es un mecánico fabuloso- comentó Seth, que parecía un chico tímido.

-No es cierto- murmuró el chico con un ligero rubor, todos estallamos en carcajadas- además apuesto a que el pobre no pasa de los setenta.

-No te equivocas- afirmé- pero es perfecto, no me gusta ir a toda velocidad.

-Mmm… un poco de rapidez no afecta.

-Voy a hacer de cuenta que no te oí Jake- dijo mi padre en tono autoritario pero burlón.

-¡Ups!- rió el chico.

-Rachel y Rebecca te mandan saludos- me dijo Billy.

Entonces me acordé, eran las gemelas con las que jugaba cuando papá me llevaba de pesca a La Push, ellas eran un año mayores que yo, pero siempre me habían caído bien, de hecho inventábamos muchos juegos, en mi vida pasada en Forks, ellas eran tan buenas amigas como los Cullen, Hale, Angela y Ben.

-¿No han venido?- pregunté con un deje de tristeza al haber recordado.

-No, Rachel ha salido becada en el Estado de Washington- me respondió Jacob.

-Y Rebecca…- continuó Leah- vive en Hawai con su esposo.

Abrí los ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa. Billy y Sue rieron ante la expresión de mi rostro.

-¿Se casó?- pregunté estúpidamente.

-Si- rió Jake esta vez.

-Pero… si sólo tienen…

-Diecinueve- respondió Sue- y esta próxima a ser madre- añadió.

-Valla…- murmuré.

-Lo sé, fue toda una novedad cuando me enteré- rió Billy- pero si se aman y son felices…- suspiró- no hay viento ni marea que los separe.

Esa noche fue un tanto divertida, me la pasé bromeando con Jake, Leah y Seth. Realmente me encantaba estar con ellos y eso que no los había visto en mucho tiempo, los sentía como si fueran mis primos. El pescado frito que preparó Sue estuvo exquisito, debo admitir que a mi que no me gusta el pescado, este estaba para chuparse los dedos. Los Black y los Clearwater se fueron a eso de las doce, para ese entonces yo ya estaba cabeceando del cansancio. Por lo que al llegar a mi habitación no me importó quedarme dormida con la ropa que tenía.

**EPOV.**

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma. Era hora de ir al colegio, realmente el fin de semana había sido agotador, ya que el viernes fue la fiesta de pijamas de Alice, el sábado Tyler se fue a casa a eso de la una de la madrugada y el domingo me dediqué a hacer la tarea de Literatura, mientras la hacía iba planeando la forma de romper con Tanya al siguiente día. Suspiré, hoy era el gran día. El nuevo Edward aparecería hoy si o si.

**APOV.**

Me desperté luego del sueño que había tenido, realmente había sido extraño. Soñaba que estábamos en el restaurante de mamá, Bella, Rose y yo éramos las meseras del lugar a lo igual que Jazz y Emmett. Edward al parecer estaba con los leones. Cuando de golpe llegaron un montón de personas al lugar, un chico de pelo negro largo se acercó a saludar a Bella, ella estaba feliz. Algo en el chico no me había agradado. Luego la escena se tornaba borrosa y confusa para ver a un Edward rodeado de chicas y a una Bella llorando. Lo último que vi fue un letrero que decía Jacksonville.

La casa estaba aún en silencio, por lo que supuse que ninguno de mis hermanos había despertado ya. Edward siempre era el primero, por lo que nos despertaba a todos. Decidí bajar y tratar de hacerme el desayuno.

**BPOV.**

Me sentía extraña, mi primera semana en Forks no había sido tan mala después de todo. Hoy comenzaba la segunda y a pesar de todo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, cómo si algo fuese a suceder. Era una sensación realmente extraña. Me levanté del calor de mi cama para ser recibida por el frío, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que afuera había nevado. Suspiré. Forks era mi infierno personal, odio el frío por sobretodos las cosas. Ya me imaginaba lo que pasaría en la escuela con la nieve… Me pregunté si podría tal vez faltar hoy a clases, pero deseché la idea al recordar que a penas era la segunda semana que tenía en el Instituto y no podía darme el lujo de ya empezar a faltar.

Me apresuré a vestirme, la escasa ropa de invierno que tenía a penas sirvió para que el frío no traspasara y me quedara congelada. Realmente odiaba el frío. Charlie ya no estaba por lo que supuse que se había ido temprano a trabajar. Desayuné mi cereal y me preparé para ir al colegio. Al salir de casa me sorprendí al ver que Charlie me había colocado cadenas para la nieve. Una emoción brotó por mi cuerpo, me sentía agradecida. Llegué temprano al Instituto, no había nadie en el estacionamiento aún, por lo que decidí quedarme un rato desguarecida en el calor de mi monovolumen, saqué mi I-Pod y me puse a leer la nueva novela que me había comprado mamá se llamaba _Vampiratas_ era una historia muy buena con aventura, suspenso y romance, cualquiera diría que era para chicos, pero a mí me encantaba la historia, por lo que pronto estaba envuelta en mi mundo de la lectura y no me percaté de que el estacionamiento se iba llenando poco a poco hasta que alguien me golpeó fuertemente en el vidrio. Era Alice.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me contestabas?- me preguntó en cuanto salí al frío exterior.

-Primero que nada- le dije- Hola, y segundo, no te escuchaba porque estaba leyendo y tenía puesto mi I-Pod…

-¡Oh!- exclamó ella con un gesto de entendimiento en la cara- ¿qué escuchabas?

-Eh… Muse- respondí.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba- me dijo con tono dramático- ¡Otra fan de Muse!

-¡Oye!- reí- ¿qué tienes en contra de esos dioses?

-La verdad nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- sólo que desespera escuchar cien veces el mismo disco- la miré confusa- Edward…- añadió en forma de explicación- de hecho todo el domingo estuve escuchando a la bendita banda una vez más que escuche Singing for Absolution o The Time is Running Out y te juro que…

-¡Ali, Bells!- nos llamaron Angela y Rosalie.

-Hablando de tus hermanos…- le dije mientras avanzábamos en dirección a nuestras amigas- ¿Dónde están?

-Emmett esta enfermo- me explicó mientras hacía una mueca- créeme es el infierno cuando esta enfermo, el único que se atreve a entrar en su habitación es Edward- suspiró- y él… se fue con sus "amiguitos"- no parecía muy contenta al decir esto.

Estábamos por llegar a donde las chicas cuando alguien me tiró del hombro, me volteé a ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Bella!- me saludó el chico que había conocido el sábado en lo de los Cullen, me quedé congelada.

-H… hola- tartamudeé. Alice rió por lo bajo.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?- preguntó.

-Esto… yo…- miré a Alice en busca de ayuda.

-Para nada Tyler- respondió mi amiga- pero si quieres soportar una plática de chicas…

-¡Oh!- el chico me miró avergonzado- entonces será en otra ocasión, te veo luego preciosa- me guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba.

-Bells…- me llamó Rosalie- cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas.

Sacudí la cabeza, para regresar a la realidad. Las chicas rieron por lo que mis mejillas no tardaron en colorearse de rojo.

-¡Bella tiene un pretendiente!- cantaron.

-¡Oh, cierren el pico!- refunfuñé, lo cual resultó peor.

Por suerte ya estábamos cerca de nuestros respectivos edificios. Rosalie se dirigió al edificio de enfrente y Angela esperó por Ben que estaba charlando cerca con Jasper que nos saludaron en cuanto se acercaron. Deje a las chicas con sus amores y me disponía a entrar a la clase cuando alguien gritó.

**EPOV.**

Había llegado un poco más temprano de lo normal al Instituto y todo gracias a que Alice se había despertado temprano y Emmett estaba enfermo a causa del frío, él a pesar de ser un chico fuerte las gripas lo dejan en un estado deplorable, yo era el único que se atrevía a llevarle las comidas y la medicina, ni mis padres lo hacían ya que su cuarto parecía un campo de batalla en donde los gérmenes se podían pegar a ti como chicle.

Llegué al lugar en donde nos reuníamos los leones, Alice había ido a saludar a Bella que parecía estar leyendo en el interior de su monovolumen si darse cuenta de que la escuela ya había empezado a llenarse. Suspiré, esa chica si era rara, no se parecía a ninguna de las del Instituto, era un real misterio y una parte de mí se moría por descubrirlo.

-¡Hola Ed!- me saludó Eric.

-¿Qué hay?

-Nada, aquí esperando por las bellezas de Stanley y Mallory- me quedé extrañado al escuchar el nombre de Lauren.

-¿No que Tyler y Lauren…?

-Ups- murmuró Eric, pude escuchar a su cerebro cavilar alguna explicación, esto no me gustó nada.

-¿Eric?

-Esto… Ed, no soy el indicado para decírtelo pero…- suspiró, me miró con cautela.

-Escúpelo- le dije molesto.

-Ta… Tanya- tartamudeó, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, las palabras de Alice y Emmett resonaban en mi mente.

_Un mes atrás._

_-Edward, ella no te conviene- me dijo Emmett serio._

_-¿A no?- estaba furioso- que sea una porrista no tiene nada de malo Emmett…_

_-No sólo es una porrista- salió en su defensa Alice- sino que es la mayor zorra del Instituto._

_-No lo creo- dije tajante, tratando de auto convencerme._

_-¡ESCUCHAME EDWARD!- gritó Alice, nunca la había visto así- Me dolería en el alma que tu de entre todos los chicos del planeta salga perjudicado por culpa de una tipa como esa…_

_-No le digas así- solté molesto._

_-Sólo lo haces porque tus amigotes de pacotilla te lo dicen- soltó Emmett._

_-Una palabra más Emmett- le advertí furioso, a pesar de que esa fuera la cruel realidad de mi vida, siempre me había dejado influenciar por los demás._

_-Tu no la quieres- replicó Alice- y ella menos a ti, estoy segura de que te engaña._

_-No sabes lo que dices…_

_-Edward- me alejé furioso a mi habitación dejando atrás a mis hermanos._

-¿Dónde esta Tyler?- pregunté tranquilo.

-Edward, no creo que sea la mejor forma…

-¿Dónde esta?- repetí con los dientes apretados.

-No… no l…- Eric me miró con miedo- allá- me señaló enfrente de nosotros.

Apreté mis puños, el cerdo de mi "amigo" se hallaba coqueteando con Bella y la pobre parecía más espantada, mi ira empezaba a crecer. Nunca pensé que… me sentía traicionado, asqueado, había sido un imbécil y estaba pagando las consecuencias. Por lo que actué siguiendo mi plan. Me tranquilicé y fui directo a donde encontraría a Tanya y a su grupo de amigas.

-¡Eddie!- chilló la chica al verme, se me abalanzó, pero yo la esquive- ¿qué ocurre pichoncito?- la sangre mi hirvió.

- Necesitamos hablar- dije serio y en el mejor tono que pude.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-A solas- dije mirando a sus amigas que nos miraban curiosas- Esto ya no va más…- le dije cuando nos quedamos solos.

-¿De qué hablas Eddie?- su voz se tornó asustada.

-Lo nuestro es una vil farsa- le aclaré- con la que ya no puedo seguir.

-Yo te amo Eddie- me susurró ella haciendo un movimiento como para besarme, me aparté enseguida.

Era conciente de que nos hallábamos cerca la entrada del salón de Literatura y de que éramos el blanco de las miradas, pero no me importó en lo absoluto.

-Yo no- le dije serio.

-Pero…- suspiré.

-Escucha Tanya, nunca me gustaste, nunca te quise ¿puedes entenderlo?- la obligué a que me viera a la cara- además sé que sales con otra gente- añadí, ella pareció temblar.

-¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO CUALQUIERA?- gritó para mi sorpresa.

-¡ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LO NUESTRO NO FUNCIONÓ NUNCA TANTO QUE TE VISTE EN LA NECESIDAD DE HASTA VERTE CON QUIEN CREÍ MI AMIGO!- grité- ¡TERMINAMOS!

Corrí en dirección al salón, no me importó la sarta de maldiciones que lanzó la chica detrás de mí, me sentía libre como si las cadenas que traía en mis manos me hubieran liberado.

_¡Wiiii! Tanya y Eddie terminaron. Mmm… pero Jake hizo acto de presencia ¿qué ocurrirá ahora? Jaja. Se que es un capítulo bastante… mmm malo. La diversión empieza en los que siguen. ¿No me creen? Esperen a leerlos. Debo dar las gracias especialmente a mi hermana, es mi torbellino y mi fuente de inspiración. También les agradezco a:_

_**Hithi: **__Que bueno que te guste, yo espero con ansias tu review XD. _

_**MiitzokoO-chan: **__Jaja, a mi también me gusta escribir a Edward celosito, más me voy a divertir en cuanto escriba las escenas de Jake y él. Prometo diversión a full._

_**Meliipotter: **__Lo prometido es deuda y si… Jake hizo acto de presencia, aunque Bella no está aún muy concentrada en el tema… jaja ya verán que sucede._

_**Belencullenss: **__Si, el pequeño Eddie volverá a ver la luz después de quitarse las cadenas del mundo de la popularidad, así que comienza la diversión pura. Espero que te este gustando como hasta ahora, es bueno saber que ya se resolvió lo de tu comp. XD._

_**Dark Angel: **__Ya se te extrañaba ¿eh? Jaja, pero no hay problema, es bueno saber que sigues la historia y que te valla gustando. Ya sabes escríbeme en cuanto puedas, me hace feliz._

_**Sara34: **__Jaja, mmm… es bueno no recibr amenazas de muerte jaja. Pero bueno, me alegra que te vaya gustando más y más la trama. La verdadera acción esta por comenzar. Lo juro. Jaja Bueno escríbeme en cuanto puedas._

_**Nonblondes: **__Si, ese chico es un fastidio, traté de hacer lo imposible para que resultara… lo que resultó, espero que halla funcionado. Jaja, espero leerte de nuevo._

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **__Chica tienes un serio problema con los vidrios (lo digo en tono serio como Carlisle Cullen al revisar a Bella en el capítulo Prodigio de Crepúsculo XD). Espero que ya estés bien, y que la historia te siga gustando, ya que a partir de ahora empezará lo bueno. Que te mejores y espero leerte pronto._

_**The Little Cullen: **__¡Hola! Tanto tiempo… jaja es buenísimo saber que te guste esta historia de Todos Humanos, se me ocurrió luego de una semana sin inspiración debido a los spoilers de Amanecer, la verdad leí mucho más de lo que me imaginé y bueno… corté Rompiendo, fue duro. Espero no decepcionarte con esta historia y seguirte leyendo por aquí._

_Gracias también a todos los que leen y agregan mi descabellada historia a su lista de Favoritos, pero por algún motivo no comentan, los animo a que lo hagan. Yo por mi parte los espero como siempre en el otro capítulo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	12. Port Angeles

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_¡¡Hola gente!! Me alegra un montón que esta historia les guste, nunca en mi vida recibí tantos reviews en serio. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes los que dejan reviews tan hermosos como para alentarme a continuar. También va para mi little sister._

_Recuerden que: __**NADA DE NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO LA LOCA IDEA DE ESTA HISTORIA.**_

_Disfruten…_

**12. Port Angeles.**

Me quedé congelada al escuchar el grito proveniente de la esquina del edificio. Era Tanya, le estaba gritando como loca a Edward quien parecía tenso y molesto. Sentí la urgencia de ir con él y decirle que todo iría bien. Pero como la buena cobarde que soy me metí de inmediato al salón a esperar a que empezara la clase. Edward pasó por mi lado como si nada, me sorprendió ver que su expresión era de infinito alivio. No entendía porque pero se veía distinto como más ligero.

-¡Edward!- chilló Alice en cuanto entró al salón pasando como bólido a abrazar sonriente a su hermano, pude ver como el chico le sonreía, aunque no le llegó la alegría a los ojos.

-Al fin me haces caso- pude escuchar que decía- ¡Hoy debes sentarte con nosotros!

-Lo haré- rió él, el corazón me dio un vuelco al oírlo.

-Buenos días clase- el Profesor Berty entró en el salón con un carrito.

-Buenos días- respondimos a coro.

Alice se sentó como de costumbre a mi lado, podía escuchar los cuchicheos de mis compañeros con referencia a lo acontecido con Edward y Tanya, la cual no había pisado el salón de clases seguramente para evitar las miradas, no sé como lo soportó Edward.

-El día de hoy me complace anunciarles que les dejaré un trabajo práctico para evaluar el desempeño en clase, la fecha de entrega es el once de febrero…- anunció- y es por parejas, las cuales ya están seleccionadas- al decir esto sacó del carrito una hoja con la lista de los nombres- por lo que quiero que se acomoden junto con aquella persona que les ha tocado.

Un murmullo de inconformidad se extendió por todo el salón. Aunque Alice parecía de lo más encantada con la idea, no paraba de sonreír. Realmente asustaba.

-¿Esto es bueno?- le pregunté en susurro.

-Más de lo que crees- me respondió.

Decidí no preguntar más, aquello me parecía sacado de una película de terror. El profesor colgó la lista en el pizarrón.

-No estoy pidiendo su permiso- dijo el hombre- así que como gente civilizada que son les pido que sigan lo establecido.

A regañadientes mis compañeros se levantaron con sus cosas, pude escuchar como algunos murmuraban cosas como "viejo loco" o "¿por qué no puedo hacerlo con mi amiga?". Rodé los ojos y me dispuse a seguir a mis compañeros.

-¡Me ha tocado con Angela!- brincó Alice, ambas chocaron las palmas.

-Suerte- me dijo Angela en cuanto fui a leer mi sentencia de muerte, rezaba para que no fuera ninguno de los chicos que la semana pasada habían hecho hasta lo imposible por invitarme a salir.

Suspiré resignada mientras buscaba en la lista mi nombre.

Mallory, Lauren – Yorkie, Eric.

Cullen, Alice – Webber, Angela.

Cheney, Ben – Weasley, Bill.

Song, Lee – Wickham, Brooke.

Watson, Emma – Grint, Rupet.

Radcliffe, Daniel – Wright, Bonnie.

Cadigan, Melody – Spencer, Lilian.

Patttinson, Kristen – Stewart, Robert.

Greene, Jackson – Rathbone, Ashley.

Lutz, Nikki – Reed, Kellan.

Cullen, Edward – Swan, Isabella.

Diggory, Samantha – Lee, Samantha.

Dickinson, Felix – Campell, Tanya.

La lista seguía. _Un momento... _me detuve, volví a leer la lista. _¡Demonios!_

-¿Tú?- nos preguntamos a coro Edward y yo al vernos.

-Esto va a ser realmente interesante- dijo Alice a nuestro lado.

-Estoy de acuerdo- rió Angela, los colores se me subieron a la cara.

Las dos chicas nos dejaron a mi compañero y a mi para sentarse en un lugar hasta el fondo, no sabía porque pero ambas estaban como que tramando algo. Me mordí el labio. Aun no me atrevía a ver a la cara a mi compañero.

-Así que…- empezó él- debemos ser pareja...- alcé la mirada, para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con diversión.

-Eso creo- dije con la poca voz que tuve.

_Diablos, Bella ¿cómo es que un chico ejerce tal efecto en ti, y principalmente no cualquiera, sino ÉL?_

-Bien pareja…- me sonrió divertido, por lo que aparté la mirada y me mordí el labio- ¿te molesta si nos sentamos en medio?

-No, para nada- contesté.

-Las damas primero- dijo él señalando hacia dos asientos vacíos en medio de la clase.

-Gracias caballero- le respondí al sentarme siguiéndole el juego.

-No hay de que, mi lady- rodé los ojos.

-Eres insoportable- reí.

-Eso dicen…

-Y además tienes un ego muy grande- le señalé.

-Mmm… ¿qué tan grande?

-Eres imposible- él rió, se lo estaba pasando bomba. Aparté la mirada furiosa y la dirigí al pizarrón.

-¿Te molesto?- parecía encantado con la idea.

-En lo absoluto- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No has cambiado nada- murmuró, mi enojo quedó de lado y me volteé a mirarle, era la primera vez que le oía decir aquello- sigues igual a como recuerdo- suspiró, su mirada era intensa.

-Yo…- intenté hablar.

-Bien chicos- me cortó el Profesor Berty- una vez agrupadas las parejas, les repartiré los trabajos, que como anteriormente dije tienen fecha de entrega y debe de presentarse a computadora, para luego exponerlo en clase ¿entendido?

-Si, profesor- repetí a coro con mis compañeros.

Suspiré. Esto iba a ser peor de lo que imaginé. El profesor Berty le entregó a Edward una hoja con las consignas de trabajo, la cual iba repartiendo mesa por mesa.

-Mmm…- suspiró Edward a mi lado- creo que el profesor tiene un serio problema con Romeo y Julieta- me entregó la hoja para que la leyera.

TRABAJO EN EQUIPO: _Los integrantes del equipo deberán realizar una historia que contenga drama y romance. Como guía deben llevar la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Recuerden que el trabajo es en equipo, ya que el mínimo de hojas para el trabajo son cincuenta. Este mismo, deberá presentarse a computadora, conteniendo un Principio, Nudo y Final. El día 14 de febrero expondrán el trabajo ante la clase. VALOR: 80 pts._

-Cierto- le respondí.

-Me fastidia el romance…- escuché que murmuraba- es puro dulce...

-No es tan malo- me crucé de brazos.

-Vamos, ¿no me dirás que crees en la estupidez de las almas gemelas?- no le contesté.

-¿Realmente lo crees?- seguí con la mirada fija en la hoja que nos había entregado el profesor.

-Isabella Swan cree en el destino- dijo divertido.

-Cállate- le dije sabiendo que si volvía a abrir la boca las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener saldrían como chorros de agua.

Era impresionante como Edward Cullen podía hacer que de un momento a otro estuviera enojada o sonriente. Si así iba a ser el resto de estas dos semanas… iba a ser mi infierno. Forks ya era mi infierno. Esta bien, esta bien, se que ya le he perdonado, pero aún esta el hecho de que me molesta, no lo entiendo, pero es esta sensación que…. ¡Arg! Quisiera voltearme y romperle esa perfecta nariz que tiene, aunque probablemente fallaría y terminaría rompiéndome yo mi mano.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, aunque aún advertía la sonrisa en sus palabras.

-Lo que digas.

-Bien, empiecen a planear lo que van a hacer, tienen el resto de la clase- anunció el profesor.

Pronto el salón se llenó de nuevo de murmullos, el profesor se sentó mientras corregía algunas pruebas de cursos superiores. Tomé mi libreta y empecé a garabatear en ella, podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí, pero no sería capaz de romper el silencio, no lo iba a hacer, si él quería hablar que lo hiciera.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el al fin.

-¿Qué?- respondí sin levantar la vista de mi garabato que para ese entonces era una manzana sostenida por dos manos, como si me la estuvieran ofreciendo.

-¿Te suena el trabajo de Literatura?

-Ah- fue todo lo que pude responder, él resopló.

-Supongo que sólo obtendré monosílabas de ti, cada vez que pregunte algo- se acercó un poco más a mi silla, lo cual hizo que me tensara y dejara un momento lo que estaba dibujando.

-Aja- respondí, él rió.

Sentir su risa tan cerca de mí mando por todo mi cuerpo una sensación extraña. Pronto mis mejillas se tornarían rosadas, lo sabía ¿Cómo era posible que él…?

-Bien, entonces supongo que yo hablaré, me lo merezco por ser fanfarrón- me atreví a mirarle.

-Muy gracioso- rió.

-Al fin te hago hablar.

-No- me crece de brazos, el rodó los ojos.

-Era un avance que me hablaras por lo menos dos palabras…- sonreía divertido- ¿dónde quedó la Bella con la que hablé el otro día?- le miré ceñuda, cosa que era casi imposible, porque uno bien podría comérselo con los ojos. _Un momento, ¿yo acabo de pensar lo que acabo de…? _

-De acuerdo- me rendí- ¿qué se te ocurre?

-Al fin hablas- le lancé una mirada asesina intentando que captara el mensaje- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no más bromas. Bueno… se me ocurre que tal vez si tú quieres, podríamos terminar la historia del otro día.

-¿La de los vampiros en Forks?- le pregunté confusa.

-Es una gran historia, además no sólo tiene romance…- rodé los ojos- te aseguro que mantendrás a toda la clase despierta con esa historia, efecto contrario de lo que logra Sheakespeare, créeme.

-Mmm… no sé, hay muchos detalles…- la idea era realmente buena, pero la verdad nunca en mi sano juicio había compartido mis historias con nadie, excepto mi diario y mi pluma.

-Para eso somos equipo, te ayudaré- me miró serio.

-¿En serio te gustó?- le pregunté sorprendida.

-Realmente, aunque creo que el vampiro debe ser más…

-¿Qué?

-No sé, le falta un poco de personalidad, hasta ahora lo describes encantador a los ojos de la chica, pero… ¿y si no fuera el chico bueno? ¿Y si realmente quisiera y deseara su sangre?

-Encontraste el conflicto- le respondí.

-Lo sé, pero el punto es… debe ser difícil, más aún ese autocontrol que debe poseer, porque debe volver a verla después de esa clase de Biología, no va a ser tan cobarde como para huir.

-Tienes razón, pero entonces… ¿por qué vuelve?- pregunté, realmente sentía curiosidad por lo que Edward pensaba sobre el personaje, al que realmente sentía que le faltaba algo.

-Para enfrentar sus miedos, y tal vez para no defraudar a su familia, recuerda que ellos se quedaron- me recordó.

-Mmm… si, tiene sentido.

-Bien, primero que nada para poderles dar forma ¿cómo se convirtió el en vampiro?

-No lo he pensado aún- reí- ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Te la digo si prometes no reírte- le miré confusa- sólo promételo.

-Lo prometo- levanté una mano en señal de promesa.

-Bien, estuve pensando en… ¿recuerdas cuándo jugábamos a ser vampiros?- asentí- ¿recuerdas que papá era el que nos convertía?

-Buena idea- sonreí- que el padre sea el que los transformó.

El timbre sonó indicando el final de la clase. Me apresuré a guardar mis cosas pero una mano blanquecina me detuvo. Miré a Edward confusa, quien me sacó la libreta en la que estaba haciendo mi dibujo, estoy segura de que mi cara en ese momento era la perfecta competencia con el rojo de la sangre.

-No sabía que dibujabas- me dijo mientras miraba atentamente el dibujo.

-B… bue… bueno hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, como yo de de ti- me mordí el labio, quería que me regresara mi libreta.

-Pero realmente eres buena- me miró con intensidad, como si intentara traspasarme con la mirada- ten, espero ver más de tus obras de arte…- me regresó la libreta para luego marcharse con paso elegante.

Alice apareció a mi lado mirándome con curiosidad mientras recogía mis cosas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica una vez fuera del salón.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo hemos visto todo- rió Angela.

-Chicas- me detuve- no sé de que me están hablando.

-¿Por qué estas roja Bells?- sonrió Alice.

-Porque el tonto de tu hermano me obligo a enseñarle mis dibujos- murmuré bajando la mirada.

-¡Oh!- exclamaron mis dos amigas con sonrisas en el rostro.

-¿Qué bicho les picó a las dos?

-Nada, a mi nada…- dijo Angela al momento.

-A mi si, hace años que no veo a Edward… contento- me miró alegre Alice con sus brillantes ojos azules- y eso que acaba de darse cuenta de que es un…- suspiró- de que acaba de cortar con Tanya.

-¿Cortaron?- pregunté confusa, esta claro de que había oído el griterío pero nunca pensé que después de lo que me contaron sus hermanos Edward fuera capaz de ponerle fin a la estafa que era su vida como el chico popular de la preparatoria.

-¡Ya lo creo!- exclamó Alice, estaba de lo más contenta- al fin me hizo caso, hoy se unirá a nosotros en el almuerzo- añadió.

-Por cierto Bells- cambió de tema Angela- ¿quieres acompañarnos este fin de semana a Port Angeles? Debemos comprar ropa para el baile.

-¿Baile?

-Cierto, no lo sabes- dijo Alice golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano- se acerca el catorce de febrero y el colegio ha adelantado el baile de primavera… será el mismo jueves, por lo que el viernes no tendremos clases.

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que pude decir.

Aborrecía los bailes, nunca en mi vida me habia gustado bailar, aunque a veces lo hacía por obligación, pero era bien sabido que el suelo y yo en esos momentos era cuando más nos atraíamos como la uña y la mugre. Los que me han visto en deportes sabrán por experiencia propia que no soy nada buena coordinando.

-Vas a ir ¿no?- Alice me estaba poniendo una de esas miraditas que ponía para convencerme de algo.

-No lo sé Ali, tengo que ver.

-Por favor- suplicó.

-Además no tengo pareja- añadí como excusa.

-Pronto la tendrás- me respondió rápido.

-Ali, no lo sé también está el hecho de que quería aprovechar para ir a Seattle o tal vez darme una vuelta por La Push, tal y como se lo prometí a Jake…

-¿Jake?- me cortó Alice- ¿quién es Jake?- de pronto parecía enfadada por algo.

-Un amigo- le respondí.

-Mmm…- me lanzó una mirada extraña.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Angela a mi lado.

-¡Ang, Ali, por Dios!- chillé- somos sólo amigos, nada más, nunca podría ver a Jake así…

-Está bien te creeré- se rindió Alice- ¿por qué no lo invitas también?

-No creo que pueda- respondí rápido, las excusas para alejarme del maldito baile se me estaban acabando.

-De todos modos- suspiró Alice viendo que no obtendría fácil una afirmativa de mi parte- ¿nos acompañarás este viernes?

-Seguro- respondí.

La semana pasó volando, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya era viernes, Edward había vuelto a la mesa con sus hermanos, aunque no era muy platicador su presencia hacia felices a sus hermanos, una que otra vez conversábamos, principalmente del trabajo que iba avanzando a la perfección, tal vez lo termináramos antes de tiempo, la verdad la pasaba muy bien con él cuando se quitaba esa máscara de chico popular que parecía no querer quitarse por momentos. A pesar de haber roto con Tanya hacía poco tiempo ya varias chicas le andaban detrás como las moscas en la miel, pero él simplemente las rechazaba, seguramente aún le dolía lo ocurrido.

Iba a encontrarme con las chicas en Port Angeles, en un shopping. Ya que teníamos horarios distintos de salida los viernes, y Alice ya había faltado a su clase de la semana anterior por lo de la noche de pijamas, así que decidimos encontrarnos ahí. Charlie como siempre no se opuso, al contrario, estaba de lo más contento con que me viera con mis amigas.

Aparqué mi monovolumen en el Estacionamiento del shopping, que era increíblemente grande, como para perderse en él. Debían haberlo construido mientras yo vivía en Phoenix porque no recordaba haber pisado nunca ese lugar. Tenía un cine, que alardeaba sobre la posesión de una pantalla IMAX, cerca había un patio de comidas donde habíamos quedado de vernos. Aún no era la hora, por lo que decidí sentarme un rato y observar a mi alrededor, me senté cerca de la fuente que había en el patio de comidas, donde podría ver perfectamente a mis amigas si llegaban. Saqué mi vieja copia de _Sentido y Sensibilidad _de Jane Austen, ya que había terminado de releer _Cumbres Borrascosas_, optando así por este "nuevo" libro. Estaba concentrada en la lectura hasta que su nombre hizo acto de presencia en el capítulo tres: _Edward._

-Veo que a ti también te ha arrastrado a un frustrante día de compras- dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, pegué un respingo, por lo que él rió.

_Estúpido chico popular._ Me volteé a encararlo.

-Y veo que amas ir matando a la gente de sustos…- su expresión se tornó seria en cuanto pronuncié aquellas palabras.

-No fue mi intención- se disculpó.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- cambié de tema.

-La pequeña duendecito me mandó a buscarte, esta en la tienda _Fashion's Drácula_.

-¿Estas de broma, cierto?- me reí.

-Lo mismo dije cuando escuché el nombre de esa tienda- rió conmigo- créeme si el nombre es raro, espera a ver el interior.

-Conociendo a Alice me lo imagino- sonreí nerviosa, él rió con ganas.

La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a mirarnos con curiosidad. Sentí mis orejas arder.

-¿Dónde dices que queda la bendita tienda?

Segundos después nos hallábamos delante de una tienda bastante… bastante al estilo Alice, el letrero _Fashion's Drácula _era todo blanco con las letras en rojo sangre, una rosa separaba las dos palabras, el interior era todo rústico, tenía un aire de un castillo de la época medieval, una escalera de madera llevaba a donde se hallaba la ropa, el techo estaba lleno de arañas que iluminaban el lugar con suma majestuosidad. Tenía un aire de elegancia y parecía realmente un lugar de esos sacados de los cuentos a pesar de ser una tienda de ropa de moda. Pantallas plasmas adornaban junto a algunos cuadros las paredes negras.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Un chico de pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, recogido en una coleta, de tez tan pálida como la mía y unos ojos azules impresionantes me sonreía amablemente.

-N… no gracias- le devolví la sonrisa- sólo estamos viendo.

-Cualquier cosa, llámeme- me dijo con una voz bastante seductora- mi nombre es James Evans.

-D… de acuerdo- el chico se alejó no sin antes volverme a lanzar una sonrisa que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura.

-Creo que le gustas- dijo ceñudo Edward a mi lado, fue hasta que él habló que recordé que estaba a mi lado.

-Tonterías- le contesté- sólo intentaba vender mercancía- pareció a punto de protestar cuando Alice llegó corriendo hacia nosotros, llevaba un montón de ropa en las manos.

Aún me pregunto como hizo para no tropezar con todas las prendas.

-Bells, debes probarte esto…- puso en mis brazos toda la ropa que llevaba con ella.

-Ali, te dije que no voy a ir al baile- dije frustrada.

-Probarse la ropa no afecta a nadie Bells…- rodó los ojos- Angela esta probándose los de ella. Ve y pruébate lo que elegí para ti.

-Alice…

-Bells…

-No voy a ir- Edward rió divertido ante la frustración de su hermana por hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-¿Por qué no vas?- preguntó con gesto de estárselo pasando en bomba.

-Porque no y punto- respondí molesta.

-No hagas enfadar a Alice…- me susurró en el oído, provocando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina- te aseguro que es como jugar con fuego.

Suspiré, Alice me miraba con gesto suplicante. Sabía que me iba a rendir pronto.

-Solo probar…- le señalé- lo que no quiere decir que voy al maldito baile.

-¡Oh, ya verás que irás!

-Ni en sueños- murmuré entrando en el primer probador.

Iba a ser un día muy largo, podía predecirlo.

_¿Y bien? ¿Merezco la orca tal vez? Jaja, debo admitir que lo de Fashion's Drácula fue idea de mi musa: mi hermana. Esa chica esta tan cuerda como yo (por algo somos hermanas)._

_Les agradezco por la enorme cantidad de REVIEWS, son lo máximo. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes. Pero en fin, espero el capítulo sea de su agrado. Mil gracias por leer. Especialmente a:_

_**Taniiah: **__¡Hola! Jaja, si al fin Ed se deshace de Tanya, pero tardará un poco en darse cuenta de qué es lo que realmente siente por Bella a lo igual que ella. Mil gracias de nuevo espero leerte en este capítulo._

_**Nonblondes: **__Y si, ya se que parecen capítulos de relleno, pero conforme avance el tiempo vendrán las revelaciones, ya verán. Jaja, espero tu siguiente review._

_**DiliCullen: **__Gracias a ti por escribir, jaja, me encanta leer que les gusta, en serio, no me canso de reescribirlo. Jaja yo también hago fiesta por lo de Ed… XD_

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **__Y bueno, si te cuento que hará Jake te cuento la historia XD, así que deberás esperar a leer que pasa, porque créeme será divertido. Ya empezamos a ver a Edward un poco suelto, aún no del todo, Pero pronto superará su etapa de chico popular, sino es que algo llega a ocurrir. Jaja. Espero leerte de nuevo._

_**Belencullenss: **__Mmm… la primera que hace referencia a los sueños de Alice, no te voy a decir nada, pero… puede que halla algo que suceda, no voy a decir qué. Lo averiguaran en los próximos capítulos. Mientras tanto empieza a avanzar la relación Edward y Bella. XD._

_**The Little Cullen: **__¡Viva, los reviews largos! Tú y Shilita Malfoy Cullen me dejan los reviews más largos, los cuales agradezco con todo el alma. Gracias, jaja. Es bueno saber que compartimos un secreto (me agarra la tos cof__**- R-**__ cof- __**B**__- cof- __**D**__) jaja y de Muse, también esa es mi canción favorita, cuando pongo el I-Pod esa es la que primero oigo jaja. Mmm… después de leer los spoilers de BD, déjame decirte que cambié de opinión en cuanto a Jake, así que no voy a decir nada, pero igual Seth sigue también mi lobo favorito. Lo de los sueños de Alice son un adelanto que deberán descifrar… así que. Jeje les dejo la tarea._

_Gracias a todos los demás que leen o que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos pero que por alguna misteriosa razón NO me mandan reviews!! ¿A qué esperan? Jaja. Los demás ya saben los espero aquí como siempre._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._

_PD: ¡Qué maravilla de que estén rodando nuevas escenas! Realmente va a estar MUY buena la película, sólo espero que no sea como las de Potter que nunca pudieron conseguir un Oscar, ¡Vamos Twilight tu puedes! Jaja._


	13. Sálvame

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_Yo si creo en las hadas, creo, creo… Mmm… creo que estoy traumada con esa frase se lo debo a mi buen Peter Pan XD (por cierto si han visto la película, imagínense a Wendy como Tanya, esa es la imagen que tengo XD)._

_Estoy de acuerdo con querer la tienda Fashion's Drácula cerca de mi ciudad, mmm… lamentablemente sólo me puedo conformar con un Como quieres que te quiera o 47 street :-S. Pero en fin, la idea es de mi hermana, no mía, lo que me recuerda…._

_**NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, SÓLO LAS LOCAS IDEAS COMO FASHION'S DRACULA.**_

_Disfruten…_

**13. Sálvame.**

**BPOV.**

Suspiré. Iba rumbo a mi muerte, lo sabía y sólo porque no puedo decirle que no a la cara de perrito mojado que pone Alice cada vez que intenta que alguien seda con lo que quiere. Debo de admitir que si sigue así no podré mantenerme firme con la decisión de no ir al bendito baile. Me encaminé a los probadores, que eran tan extraños como la misma tienda, era una sala circular con muchas puertas, a diferencia de las paredes de la tienda estas eran de un color rojo sangre, realmente parecía que fuera sacado de una película de ultratumba. La decoración sólo acrecentaba mis nervios y el pánico que le tengo a las tiendas de ropa, en especial con compañía no deseada. Nótese como compañía no deseada a cierto chico alto, un poco desgarbado, de pelo rebelde de un impresionante color cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes… _Bella Swan, si sigues comiéndote a tu compañero con la vista, todos lo van a notar._ Es cierto que Edward es sumamente guapo, debo reconocer que en todos estos diez años ha cambiado… muchísimo, al contrario que yo, sigo siendo la simple chica de estatura promedio, color de pelo promedio y ojos miel, que nadie, nadie en su sano juicio pondría los ojos en ella. Todos pensarían que por ser de Phoenix debería de ser bronceada, alta, de unos ojos increíblemente azules como los de Alice o Rosalie, pero no, yo soy del todo lo contrario. Nadie nunca se fijaría en mí, eso lo tenía por sentado, mucho menos aquél Dios Griego que me empujó a los probadores dejándome a merced de su pequeña y peligrosa hermanita.

**EPOV.**

La semana había sido tortuosa, no me hablaba con Tyler, mucho menos con Tanya, la escuela fue un hervidero de comentarios. La verdad nunca en mi vida me había arrepentido de ser lo que era hasta ese mítico día, de no haberme dejado llevar por lo que los demás decían o esperaban de mí nunca hubiera sucedido todo aquello, es más podría estar en condiciones de invitar a una persona realmente especial para mí al bendito baile del día de San Valentín, al cual no tenía ganas de asistir ni aunque fuese lo último que existiera sobre la faz de la tierra.

La que no se tomaba bien mi decisión de no acudir era Alice, ella me decía que tal vez ahí encontrara a la chica por la que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, pero la verdad era muy distinta conocía a todas y cada una de ellas, eran las mismas descerebradas de siempre, a las que lo único que les importaba era el maquillaje y la apariencia externa, no lo interior. Ahí radico mi error, al pensar que por lo menos una podría ser distinta. Pero me equivoqué y estoy pagándola muy caro. Aunque he de admitir que la renovada amistad con mis hermanos y los Hale hace más llevadera mi estadía en el colegio, por no mencionar que Bella también me ha ayudado un poco, esa chica nunca hace lo que espero que hará, realmente es… ¿diferente?. No, no lo creo, tal vez sea que no la he visto en mil años y… No, además Bella esta fuera de mi alcance, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría estar con un chico patético que lo único que hace es regarla cada vez que puede?, ¿quién algún día podría amar a una bestia como yo? Lo sé eso suena a la película la Bella y la Bestia, pero es así. En cierta forma me estoy identificando demasiado con el personaje que estamos escribiendo con Bella, inconscientemente hago que el vampiro tenga esa parte de mí, el solo hecho de que esa humana se enamore de él a pesar de que es peligroso, es mi máximo deseo convertido en cuento, solo que no lo he dicho en voz alta y no pienso hacerlo, sólo me limito a escribirlo, claro que Bella no sabe la parte en la que yo escribo su historia desde el punto de vista del vampiro, lo cual se esta tornando fácil, hasta ahora sólo llevamos un capítulo nada más.

Esta tarde a mi hermana se le ha ocurrido ir a Port Angeles, una idea que aborrecí desde el principio, pero si no hubiera sido porque Emmett amenazó con quitarle el estéreo a mi amado auto, no hubiera aceptado. Él y Rosalie se nos unirían un poco más tarde pues ellos y Jasper debían hacer un trabajo para Historia sobre la Guerra Civil, en el cual no tenía duda sacarían un sobresaliente, pues este es uno de los temas favoritos de Jasper.

En cuanto llegamos al shopping donde Alice había quedado de verse con Angela y Bella, mi pequeña hermana me ordenó, mejor dicho me obligó a ir en busca de Bella para llevarla a la tienda de ropa ¿_Fashion's Drácula_? El nombre es ridículo lo admito, pero en cuanto entramos, Dios mío, ese lugar era terroríficamente el sueño de Alice hecho realidad, había ropa por doquier y el lugar estaba decorado como si fuese una película de terror en esas donde es un castillo encantado y por obra y gracia del destino se te cruza el mismo Drácula en frente tuyo.

En cuanto encontré a Bella no me lo podía creer, esa chica realmente no cuadraba con las demás, estaba sentada totalmente entregada a la lectura del libro viejo que sostenía en sus manos como si fuese la última revista de modas. La imagen era muy distinta a la que brindaban Alice o las demás con esas revistas que son para sacarle canas verdes al padre con los gastos de la tarjeta de crédito. En cuanto la saludé casi le da un ataque al corazón, por lo que mentalmente me recordé ser más caballero la próxima vez. Anduvimos a mi infierno personal, pues sabía que Alice pronto pondría en mis manos un montón de ropa, por no mencionar trajes para que vistiera en el baile de San Valentín. En esas estábamos cuando un chico se le acercó a Bella, algo dentro mío me alertó que este sujeto no era muy confiable, pero en cuanto escuché su nombre supe que era el hijo del dueño de la tienda de ropa favorita de Alice y el novio de la prima de… Tanya: Victoria McAdams, la cual a diferencia de su prima era un poco más inteligente. A pesar de haberle reconocido en cuanto saludó a Bella una chispa de sus ojos me dijo que algo no estaba bien, él era el tipo de chico que tenía a todas a sus pies y no paraba hasta conseguirlo, especialmente cuando el reto era difícil, a pesar de que tuviera novia. Lo cual hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

Alice hizo acto de presencia al instante en que James nos dejó de nuevo a solas, mi hermana iba cargada de ropa hasta la coronilla, fue un milagro que no tropezara, tiene un equilibrio como el de los trapecistas de circo. Estaba de los nervios, seguro una parte de esa montaña de ropa era para mí. Pero cual sería mi sorpresa cuando Alice me bendijo con sus palabras.

-Bells, debes probarte esto…-dicho esto la enana puso en los brazos de la chica toda la ropa, me mordí los labios para evitar reírme de la cara de susto de Bella.

-Ali, te dije que no voy a ir al baile- dije ella frustrada, lo cuál hizo que me olvidara de mi lapsus de risa momentáneamente, intentando descifrar por qué la chica no iría al baile como el resto, al fin y al cabo era el sueño de toda chica asistir a este y conocer a su príncipe azul.

-Probarse la ropa no afecta a nadie Bells…- Alice rodó los ojos- Angela esta probándose los de ella. Ve y pruébate lo que elegí para ti.

-Alice…

-Bells…

-No voy a ir- reí al ver que mi hermana no podría con Bella, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que no por segunda vez.

-¿Por qué no vas?- pregunté más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Porque no y punto- por su tono de voz supe que se había enfadado, se veía adorable así.

-No hagas enfadar a Alice…- me acerqué a susurrarle en el oído, el aroma de su shampoo de fresas inundó mis sentidos- te aseguro que es como jugar con fuego- añadí, ella suspiró, mientras mi hermana la veía con gesto de suplica en los ojos.

-Solo probar…- se rindió Bella- lo que no quiere decir que voy al maldito baile.

-¡Oh, ya verás que irás!- cuando Alice dice algo… siempre se cumple.

-Ni en sueños- alcancé a escuchar que decía Bella encaminándose al probador, haciéndome recordar a una damisela en apuros a bordo de un barco pirata cuando la tripulación la empuja a caminar sobre la plancha.

-Y a ti querido hermano- _no me salvé_- te traje este traje, es magnífico, es más parece a lo James Bond.

-Alice, yo no voy a ir al bendito baile.

-¡Oh, no! ¿También tu?- mi hermana se veía frustrada- Primero Bells, y luego tu ¿no se supone que el capitán de los leones asiste a todo evento?

-Esta vez no quiero ir- dije cortante.

-Lo siento- murmuró mi hermana- soy una egoísta- suspiré.

-No te preocupes Ali- le dije sujetándola por el hombro- soy yo el culpable, no tú.

-Pero yo quiero que vayas…- me miró con gesto suplicante- algo me dice que ahí encontrarás lo que buscas.

-Alice… no estoy listo, no aún- le dije sincero, iba a costarme demasiado confiar en mi entorno.

-Eres tan parecido a la testaruda de Bella…- dijo ella- si no supiera que ella esta en los probadores ahora juraría que se habría disfrazado de mi hermano favorito.

-¿En serio?- reí, nunca pensé que mi hermana encontrara el día en que descubriera a alguien más cabezota que yo o incluso igual de cabezota.

-¡Si la vieras!- exclamó divertida- realmente es de cuidado, no sabría a ciencia cierta si es más cabeza o no que tú, de hecho nunca pensé encontrar al doble tuyo y lo mejor aún en versión femenina- rió.

-Pobre Bella, seguro la has torturado hasta el cansancio y eso que sólo lleva dos semanas en Forks.

-¡Ya lo creo! Pero no se escapará de mí tan fácilmente, no señor- mentalmente me dije que salvaría a Bella de las garras de Alice, podía tornarse peligrosa cuando quería.

-Me voy a llevar este- dijo Angela al llegar a nuestro lado saliendo de los probadores, le tendió a mi hermana un vestido verde limón.

-Es precioso- aprobó mi pequeña hermana.

-Alice…- una voz temblorosa proveniente de la entrada de los probadores atrajo toda la atención del público.

Curioso, me volteé a ver a Bella, pues todos en el local parecían… _Es un ángel_.

**BPOV.**

_Demonios. _Maldije en mi fuero interno, Alice pronto vendría a ver por qué no salía, debo de admitir que me había quedado bastante tiempo adentro, al fin me decidí por un vestido azul, se veía hermoso, pero nunca en mi sano juicio me pondría algo así. De hecho todos los vestidos eran al estilo de Alice, no del mío. El único que aprobé fue aquel. Tomé aire y decidí salir a "modelar" el bendito vestido, así por lo menos me libraría de la pequeña duendecillo.

-Alice…- la llamé saliendo del probador, en cuanto lo hice me arrepentí, todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Alice llegando a mi lado- deberías realmente considerar la opción de ir al baile.

-Por el amor de Dios, Ali- comencé a protestar- ¿es que no te das cuenta lo que parezco?

-¿Una princesa?- se aventuró a decir mi amiga.

-Bella te ves hermosa- me dijo Angela, que por lo visto había ya salido de los probadores y se acercó a nosotras, dejando a un Edward con mirada… ¿curiosa y atontada?

-Lo dicen para que vaya al bendito baile- objeté.

-No, aunque no sería mala idea…- empezó Angela- a lo mejor encuentras ahí al sapo.

Rodé los ojos. Angela ya se había enterado de la "visión" de Alice, era una reverenda estupidez.

-Que crea en el amor no significa que crea en lo que Alice ve- dije molesta.

-Yo que tu no apostaría contra mi hermana- me sorprendió ver a Edward en la conversación, me sonreía divertido, pero por algún extraño motivo esa alegría no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Alice- ¡Hasta a Edward le parece buena idea!

-No voy a ir, además no tengo pareja- añadí como excusa, sabía que era pobre, pero era la única que podía utilizar en ese momento.

-Entonces mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward, lo mire confundida- Alice ¿quieres que vaya cierto?- le preguntó, mi amiga asintió feliz- entonces… ¿Bella quieres ir al baile conmigo? Sólo como amigos…- añadió.

Sentí mis orejas arder, aparté la vista de los ojos de Edward que me miraban suplicantes. Me mordí el labio, ahora no tenía excusas para no ir.

-No tienes que responder ahora- me dijo- piénsalo.

-¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!- soltó Alice pegando brinquitos- Bells, ahora tienes que decir que si. No dejaré que digas no…

-Dije que tenía que pensarlo- le cortó Edward a su hermana.

-Lo pensaré- dije soltando un suspiro y dirigiéndome a los probadores.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Seguramente Edward sólo me invitaba para salvarme de las garras de su hermana, lo cual agradecía interiormente, lo que no entendía era porque dentro mía había una extraña sensación de alegría que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de la salvación.

**EPOV.**

Lo solté espontáneamente, ni me había dado cuenta de lo que dije hasta que Alice brincó de emoción. Estaba en un grave aprieto, sólo pedía mentalmente que Bella se negara poniendo alguna excusa, no me gustaba la idea de ir al baile por nada del mundo, aunque si Bella estaba conmigo tal vez, sólo tal vez no me importaría, me encantaba platicar con ella, era como si pudiera ser yo mismo sin fingir nada.

Bella se marchó a los probadores dejándonos solos.

-¿Qué fue eso hermanito?- me preguntó Alice en susurro.

-Yo…- sentí mis mejillas arder, aún ni yo mismo sabía cómo lo había soltado- lo hice para que le dieras un respiro a la pobre- mentí.

-Mientes- dijo ella.

-No.

-Te conozco.

-No lo creo.

-Como la palma de mi mano- Alice me mostró su palma de la mano, intenté no reírme y continuar serio- y por eso te puede decir que he tenido otra visión… tu y ella en el baile.

-Si, claro- reí- Madame Ali, sólo déjeme decirle que es usted una estafa.

-Dijiste que no se debía apostar contra mí.

-Es una sugerencia, que yo no la tome, corre por mi cuenta- Alice me sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña de cinco años, y se marchó con Angela en dirección a los probadores.

Suspiré, realmente había sido cuestión de impulso. No entendía como…

-¡Hola Ed!- la atronadora voz de Emmett sonó por todo el lugar, ya se había mejorado de su gripa y ahora estaba de lo más contento e insoportable.

-Hola- respondí, saludando a la vez a Rosalie y a Jasper que venían con él.

-¡¡Jazz!!- mi hermana corrió al encuentro de su novio.

Era increíble ver como la pequeña enana podía llegar a ser insoportable.

-¡Se han perdido lo mejor!- dijo en cuanto se separó de Jasper.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Emmett divertido.

Esto no iba a ser bueno.

.Adivinen a quién le pidió Eddie de ir al baile- cantó Alice, la miré colérico.

-¿Sabes?- le dije- es increíble como alguien tan pequeño puede ser enormemente insoportable- ella me sonrió pagada de sí misma.

-Si invitaste a esa porrista de nuevo Edward…- me sentenció Emmett- yo mismo me encargo de tirar todas tus cosas a la calle.

-Tonto- le regañó Alice- tienen que adivinar, no piensen en faldas de porristas, piensen en bibliotecas- gruñí.

-Mmm… no veo a nadie conocido alrededor- dijo Rosalie observando a la multitud.

Angela y Bella salieron de los probadores, la última con la cabeza gacha y la primera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me percaté que Bella estaba más roja que el color de las paredes de los probadores.

-Hola chicos- saludó Angela, Rosalie volteó a vera sus amigas y luego pude escuchar el "clic" en su cabeza.

-Bella…- me miró divertida la rubia.

Los presentes se voltearon a verme, en especial Emmett y Jasper, sentí mis orejas arder.

-Hola Rose- le saludó ella aún sin levantar del todo la mirada.

-Un pajarito me contó que tal vez irás al baile de San Valentín- soltó la chica, pude ver como Bella fulminaba con la mirada a Alice que hacía todo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada.

-Lo va a pensar- solté, _mala idea Edward, las sospechas de Emmett y Jasper fueron confirmadas, ahora atente a las consecuencias._

-¡Te vas a divertir!- exclamó Jasper- así que espero que digas que si.

-Yo… lo pensaré- esta vez volteó a verme, sus ojos marrones tenían un brillo especial que antes no tenían, era imposible resistirse a mirarlos por mucho tiempo.

-Si Eddie te aburre- dijo esta vez Emmett- no dudes en llamarnos y rápido te sacamos a bailar- por algún extraño motivo Bella se paralizó al escuchar la palabra bailar.

-Esto… lo voy a pensar chicos, no me presionen- dijo ella al fin.

-De acuerdo, oigan ya que estamos aquí- se apresuró a decir Emmett- ¿por qué no vamos a comer unas hamburguesas? Muero de hambre, después de una larga sesión de la guerra civil, mi estómago ansía un poco de pan y carne- dijo mientras se frotaba el estómago.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- observó Rosalie, Bella se rió.

-Pero aún así me adoras- Rose rodó los ojos para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano.

-Se bueno Em y déjame ir a ver un vestido para el baile- le dijo la rubia, mi hermano asintió atontado, Jasper y yo nos reímos- ¿Qué me aconsejas llevar Ali?

Las dos chicas se alejaron en busca de vestidos. Dejándonos solos a Jasper, Emmett, Angela, Bella y yo.

-No entiendo cómo adoran comprar- murmuró Bella, la miré confundido.

-Pensé que es el sueño dorado de toda chica- le dije con lo que al mirarme sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado casi imperceptible a la luz de la tienda.

-Pues, no es el mío- dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

Luego de una larga espera por parte de las incansables pruebas de vestidos para Rosalie, salimos todos del lugar en dirección al patio de comidas, donde horas atrás había encontrado a una Bella absorta en su lectura. Lo que me recordó el preguntarle qué leía.

-Adoro las hamburguesas- dijo Emmett una vez que nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la fuente.

-Adoras toda la comida- le corregí.

-Si, tal vez- afirmó.

-¿A ti que tipo de comida te gusta?- me preguntó Angela.

-Supongo que de todo un poco- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Mmm…- dijo Jasper dándole una mordida a su Big Mac- ¿recuerdan cuándo Edward ayudó a Ben a salir con Ang?- la susodicha rió mientras asentía.

-Te debo una grande- me dijo, Bella me miró curiosa.

-Ben estaba indeciso- explicó Rose- por lo que Edward en gratitud a Angela por no sé que cosa- _nadie se lo imagina_- ideó un plan con Emmett…

-Que funcionó como perlas- rió mi hermano.

-Aunque yo ya lo había predicho- soltó Alice- sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Ali, no todo lo que sueñes significa que valla a suceder- la cortó Bella.

-Mira Bells, solo porque te quiero no te respondo, sé muchas cosas que seguro no te van a gustar.

-Pruébame- _chica valiente_ una nueva cualidad que agregarle a la lista a Bella.

-Tu lo quisiste- murmuró mi hermana- ¿qué hacían Eddie y tú solos en las gradas el primer día de clases?- sentí mis orejas arder.

-Yo…- Bella balbuceó- ¡Tú me obligaste a entrar!

-Si, lo hice, pero no lo obligué a él- señaló mi hermana.

-Sólo la protegía- admití con la mirada fija en mi hamburguesa, Emmett se atragantó con la comida.

En ese momento estalló el caos en la mesa, Rosalie empezó a palmear a mi hermano en su espalda para que escupiera el trozo de hamburguesa con el que se estaba ahogando, gracias a ese incidente se olvidó un poco nuestra antigua conversación. Lo que nadie esperaba era que en cuanto Emmett soltará lo que había comido esto caería directo en…

-¡AHHHH!- mi estómago se encogió, era de suponerse que Tanya estuviera cerca de una tienda de ropa con sus amigas, más con el baile tan cercano.

-¡Ups!- rió Emmett, lo fulminé con la mirada e hice lo que un caballero haría.

**BPOV.**

Me sorprendió ver como Edward acudía a la ayuda de la chica pelirroja que tanto daño le había causado, realmente el cerebro de mi amigo estaba en malas condiciones, de ahí que me quisiera llevar al baile y hubiera estado _protegiéndome _en la clase de educación física. No había otro motivo.

-Edward no va a cambiar- murmuró molestó Emmett.

-Yo hubiera dejado que la tipa esa se pudriera con tu comida- afirmó Alice.

Edward regresó a nuestra mesa con el rostro serio, nadie dijo nada. Por lo que el resto de la comida pasó en silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Así que…- dije intentando soltar otro tema- el restaurante se abre en un mes.

El tema que saqué hizo que todos recuperaran los ánimos. Edward me miraba con gratitud. Al terminar de comer todos nos levantamos para dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos coches, lo que no tenía en cuenta era que me tropezaría con las veinte bolsas de Alice provocando que me torciera el tobillo.

-¡Auch!- exclamé.

-¿Estas bien?- rió Emmett.

-Creo que no, me duele el tobillo- le dije en cuanto me ayudó a pararme.

-Déjame revisarte- dijo Edward de golpe.

-No, no estoy bien, es algo común que ocurra… soy torpe por naturaleza.

-Bells, hazle caso a mi hermano, si algo hay que el sepa es sobre estas cosas, le encanta la medicina- dijo Alice.

-De acuerdo- suspiré.

Edward se acercó a revisarme el tobillo izquierdo.

-¡Tienes las manos frías!- me quejé.

-Has descubierto mi secreto… soy un vampiro- me bromeó, yo me reí.

-Mmm… tal vez, pero aún así no me das miedo.

-Debo de estar perdiendo mi encanto entonces- me dijo mientras me sonreía, mi corazón se aceleró, por lo que tuve que tratar de respirar normalmente sino quería hiperventilar delante de todos, dejando al descubierto lo que Edward podía provocarme- ¿te duele?- preguntó mientras movía mi tobillo, traté por todos los medios de contener la mueca de dolor que apareció en mi rostro.

-No- dije haciéndome la valiente, él me miró con intensidad.

-Dime la verdad- era imposible no sentirse atontada ante la mirada de Edward.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-¿Te duele?

-¡Dios!- me quejé mientras apartaba la mirada- me has deslumbrado.

-¿En serio?

-Ya lo creo- murmuré.

-¿Y bien cuál es la sentencia?- preguntó Angela, me había olvidado de que no éramos los únicos presentes.

-Tobillo torcido, no pude manejar en este estado por lo menos una semana- dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero…- protesté.

-No te hagas la valiente- dijo Alice- que Edward te lleve a casa, yo me llevo tu coche- mi amiga hizo una mueca ante el hecho de conducir mi monovolumen, el cual no era santo de su devoción.

-Ali, no tienes porque…

-¿Bella?- alguien me llamó, volteé a ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Jake!- hice el amago de levantarme pero Emmett me sujetó por el hombro impidiendo mi avance.

El chico se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté.

-Bien, aquí…- miró detrás de su hombro- he venido con los chicos a ver una película.

Sus amigos se acercaron a saludar.

-Bells, ellos son Paul, Embry, Quil y Sam- me presentó.

-Mucho gusto- dije en forma de saludo- Jake ellos son los Hale: Jasper y Rosalie- ambos asintieron como saludo- Angela Weber y los Cullen: Emmett, Alice y Edward.

El último estaba cruzado de brazos mirando fijamente a Jacob, parecía molesto por algo.

-Un gusto- dijo el chico- bueno Bells, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo- diciendo esto me dio un beso en la mejilla, por lo que no pude evitar que los colores se me subieran al rostro- mándale saludos a Charlie de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Salúdame a los Clearwater y a Billy- el chico sonrió y se alejó con sus amigos en dirección al cine.

-Así que… ¿ese es el famoso Jake?- preguntó Angela divertida.

-¡Oh, cállate!- sentí mis orejas arder.

-¡La pequeña Bells tiene un romance!- rió Emmett.

-No es cierto- dije molesta.

-¿Ese es el sapo?- le preguntó Rose a Ali.

-No lo sé- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- ahí que esperar a ver que le depara el destino…

-Lo único que le pido es sálvame- murmuré.

_Hola, jeje siento haber tardado tanto, es que tenía un montón de cosas por hacer. Además que me he estado leyendo Midnight Sun desde la web de SM. ¡Dios mío! Quero ya ese libro… Edward… ¡Argh! Leer los 12 capítulos me hizo entender más al personaje, lo que será de gran ayuda para el Fic, déjenme decirles que si ya se enamoraron de él desde el punto de vista de Bella,.. desde el punto de vista de él es… ¡LO AMO! Jaja._

_Bueno mil gracias por seguir el fic, ya saben los que no han dejado review ¿a qué esperan? Mil gracias a:_

_**Taniiah: **__Me encanta leer eso de que les guste, me encanta, simplemente lo adoro, más el hecho de que les deje con el aliento en la boca jaja. Mil gracias por seguir mi locura._

_**Nonblondes: **__En cuanto a mi hermana se le ocurrió el lugar supe que estaba en lo correcto, Fashion's Drácula debe de existir si o si jaja. La verdad me encantó la idea y por eso la puse, es increíble que también les guste a ustedes._

_**Annie Potter Cullen: **__Mmm… Jake no es muy esencial, pero si me sirve para la etapa celos, y aquella en donde nuestro querido Edward se propone… ¡Hey me sacaste la explicación entera! Jaja casi… pero mejor te digo que leas XD ya pronto sucederán más cosas, no habrá J x B para nada ella solo le quiere como hermano. Lo prometo. Gracias por seguirme leyendo yo te espero en este capítulo._

_**Angii-Swan: **__Gracias, XD espero leerte de nuevo._

_**YuriiCullen: **__Mil gracias, jaja espero que te halla gustado el capítulo y que me cuentes qué te pareció._

_**Plinka Anly772: **__¡Hola! Jaja, es bueno saber que no te habías perdido XD jaja aquí ando de vuelta, en cuanto a lo de Jake… esperen a ver que sucede, no habrá triángulos, lo prometo. En cuanto a lo demás… jaja Twilight a mí también me atrapó y me tiene enviciada jaja. Espero leerte de nuevo._

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **__Jaja, dicho y echo Eddie la invitó, pero ella aún debe pensarlo y tomárselo con calma… jaja veremos qué ocurre. XD. Gracias por el review, espero otro ¿eh? Jaja. Cuídate._

_**Sara34: ¡**__Jaja, se dieron cuenta! Fue un regalo para mi hermana, mi inspiración, jaja es bueno saber que les gusto y se rieron como yo, mas al poner los nombres de los actores con sus apellidos invertidos, realmente me divertí al escribirlo. Jaja. Espero leerte de nuevo. XD._

_**Dili Cullen: **__Pues ya volví jaja, ¿qué te parece? Espero con ansias tu review. Cuídate._

_**Dark Angel: **__¡Hola! Es bueno volver a leerte, jaja pensé que te habías perdido al igual que muchos otros jaja XD pero ya estas aquí… lamento haber tardado tenía mil y un cosas, pero ya fue estoy aquí. Espero me digas qué te parece este capítulo. Cuídate._

_Bueno, mil gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews, porque sin ustedes no habría historia. _

_Sólo una cosa antes de decir adiós, quiero que me digan ¿cómo les pondrán a sus personajes Edward y Bella? ¿Se llamarán igual o tratarán de ocultar sus nombres para escribir su historia? Ayúdenme con esta parte que no se que hacer, ya que se viene en el siguiente capítulo._

_Ahora si me despido y espero sus comentarios, solo hagan clic en GO!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	14. Crepúsculo

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_Tip, tap, top… jaja aquí regresé. En este capítulo habrá dos que tres spoilers de Midnight Sun, pero nada de que alarmarse. Ya la historia la sabemos, sólo que es más… Edward eso es todo._

_**NADA ME PERTENECE, EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA QUE ES UNA IDEA LOCA A LA QUE ESTOY SOMETIENDO A LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT.**_

_Disfruten…_

**14. Crepúsculo.**

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Emmett me ayudó a bajar, me subí en el asiento de copiloto de Edward, el auto era una maravilla por dentro y por fuera, no invento cuando digo que era flamante… ostentoso. No a comparación con el de Alice o Rosalie, pero aquel auto plateado… igual amo a mi pobre trasto.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad- me ordenó Edward, su rostro aún estaba serio.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunté.

-No- contestó rápidamente sin verme a los ojos.

-Como digas- me encogí de hombros y me limité a mirar por los ventanales tintados.

Alice estaba entrando en mi monovolumen con cara de martirio, Jasper la acompañaba. Por otro lado Emmett, Rosalie y Angela se iban en el descapotable rojo de la rubia.

-¿Te molesta si pongo música?- preguntó Edward de pronto.

-No, para nada.

Arrancó el auto con un leve ronroneo, nada que ver con mi monovolumen. La música era conocida.

-¿Muse?- me aventuré a preguntarle.

-Si- respondió sonriente, estaba más relajado.

-¿De Debussy a esto?- reí.

-Mmm… me gusta de todo un poco- admitió.

-¿Cuál es tu favorita?

-Singing for Absolution- respondió- ¿la tuya?

-The Time is Running Out, de alguna forma me siento conectada con las canciones ¿no te ha pasado?

-Todo el tiempo- asintió- es como si alguien hubiera pensado en ti a la hora de escribir la letra.

-Exacto- afirmé- te voy a confesar algo, pero prométeme no reírte- me miró curioso, fue entonces cuando me percaté por la ventana que todo pasaba como un borrón ante la velocidad del auto- ¡Edward, nos vamos a estrellar!- grité mientras me aferraba al asiento.

-Nunca he propiciado un accidente Bells- me dijo tranquilo.

-¡Vamos a ciento veinte!- exclamé- ¿estas loco a caso?

-No va a pasar nada- de nuevo desvió la vista del camino y posó sus ojos en los míos.

-¡Edward no apartes la vista del camino!- el rió.

-Lo siento- empezó a reducir la velocidad- ¿mejor?

-Aún veo los árboles como borrones- él bufó.

-No me gusta manejar tan lento…

-¿Lento?- pregunté sarcástica- ¿a caso no has leído las leyes de transito?

-Mmm… nunca he sido reprendido- me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas que hacían que mi corazón arrancara al doble de lo que iba su auto segundo atrás.

-Puedo convencer a Charlie- le dije.

-No lo harás- me dijo confiado.

-Pruébame.

-De acuerdo- rió- lo siento, no debí de manejar tan rápido, es que… me olvidé que no sabías de mis gustos sobre la velocidad.

-Disculpas aceptadas- le dije aún con el corazón en la boca.

-Me ibas a decir algo- me recordó.

-¡Ah, si!- reí- es una tontera, pero bueno… me baso en algunas canciones a la hora de escribir- le conté.

-¿En serio?- sonrió- yo también, pensé que era el único que lo hacía- rodé los ojos.

-No eres el único, créeme- suspiré- me baso en algunas de Muse para el trabajo de Literatura.

-¿Has avanzado algo?- preguntó curioso.

-No, aún no… sigo igual, él aún no regresa, es que no veo la forma de que él regrese- le dije frustrada.

-Mmm… ¿qué tal si no puede olvidar su rostro?- le miré confundida- Digo además de querer estar bien con su familia, especialmente por sus hermanos que le extrañan y necesitan de su protección… ¿qué tal si el rostro de la chica le deslumbró?

-Pero ella es simple- le objeté.

-Entonces no se ve a ella misma con claridad- respondió- el hecho de que sea la chica "promedio" como tu dices, no quiere decir que a pesar de eso no tenga encanto, que pude ser mortalmente peligroso para ella.

-Buen punto, entonces nuestro vampiro esta deslumbrado con la belleza de nuestra protagonista.

-Exacto, después de cien años solo, encuentra a su Sol que alumbra su noche ¿me explico?- Edward estaba eufórico contándome sus planes para con el personaje, era como si realmente conociera al vampiro, tanto como yo, y eso que era producto de un sueño mío.

-Mmm… ¿se te ocurren algunos poderes para él?- pregunté, esa parte era la que aún no tenía clara.

-¿Qué tal si cada uno tiene dones?

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Si, cada uno de los vampiros al pasar a la otra vida llevan consigo algo de la vida humana sólo que más potente, además de los súper poderes como la velocidad y la fuerza- me explicó.

-Interesante- murmuré, la verdad me había sorprendido- ¿y entonces nuestro vampiro qué poder tiene?

-Lee las mentes- me reí, por lo que él me lanzó una mirada confundida sin apartar la vista del camino- ¿qué?

-Me acordé de cuando jugábamos… tú eras él que leía las mentes para proteger a…- me detuve en seco una imagen se apoderó de mí lentamente.

_Verano de 1997._

_Los rayos del sol, que milagrosamente se había dignado a asomarse esa mañana, entraban por los grandes ventanales de la mansión de los Cullen, ya todos estábamos arriba y jugando desde hacia ya bastantes horas._

_-¡No es justo!- replicó Alice- yo ya quiero conocer a Bella…_

_-¡No lo permitiré!- le gritó Edward enojado._

_-Realmente se te fue la cabeza Eddie- le bromeó Emmett- un vampiro protegiendo a una humana…_

_-Que al final será vampiro- sentenció Alice._

_-¡Yo quiero ser vampiro!- dije enojada- la idea fue mía y tú no me dejas…_

_-No quiero que sufras los tres agonizantes días en el altillo- me dijo honesto Edward- créeme esta lleno de arañas y… aún están las ropas de la abuela Elizabeth- ambos temblamos ante la mera imagen._

_-No importa, quiero ser vampiro- me crucé de brazos._

_-¡Bells para ser vampiro debes dejar que te ponga maquillaje!- me dijo Rosalie esta vez, ella estaba de acuerdo con Edward, no me querían como vampiro._

_-Rose ni lo intentes- le dije._

_-Cálmense- nos dijo Jasper, por alguna razón cuando él decía esto todos nos calmábamos como si ejerciera algún poder calmante- la gente se arregla hablando o los problemas se solucionan con la gente o… ¿cómo dicen papá y mamá?- le preguntó a Rose, que rodó los ojos._

_-Hablando la gente se entiende._

_-¡Eso!- todos nos reímos._

_-Edward, te digo que he visto a Bells convertida…- le dijo Alice- además ella termina siendo mi amiga y tu…_

_-No, Alice- Edward estaba rojo por algo que Alice no había terminado de decir, juré que algún día lo descubriría._

-¿Bells?- la aterciopelada voz de Edward me trajo a la realidad.

-Lo siento, yo me estaba acordando de…- suspiré.

-Cuando éramos niños- una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

-Si, eso. Tu eras aquél que me…

-Protegía- detuvo el auto, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi casa, Charlie aún no llegaba y Alice tardaría más, me volteé para verle, pero me encontré con su mirada penetrante, me estaba perdiendo en ese mar esmeralda.

-Nunca quisiste que fuera vampiro- le dije.

-No quería someterte a una tortura- su voz era casi un susurro.

-¿Por qué me dijiste aquello esa noche?- quise saber.

-Te expliqué que no quería perderte- con gesto dudoso alzó una mano y acarició lentamente mi mejilla, el contacto de su piel con la mía ardía, mi corazón latía como loco- eres y seguirás siendo importante para mí Bella…

-¿Por qué?- quise saber, no había razón para entender aquello.

-Porque yo…

La bocina del monovolumen hizo que los dos brincáramos en el asiento, fue cuando me percaté de la proximidad en la que nos encontrábamos, mi rostro adquirió un rojo increíble. Aun así la corriente eléctrica entre nosotros seguía en el aire y parecía que no abandonaría el lugar, por lo que me apresuré a abrir la puerta, el aire fresco hizo que se me aclararan las ideas ¿Qué era lo que mi _amigo_ me iba a decir? ¿A caso me estaba imaginando las cosas? ¿Por qué tenía la urgencia de abrazarle, tocarle? Y lo más importante aún ¿por qué el simple roce de sus dedos sobre mis mejillas provocaban tantas emociones sobre mí?

-Bells- me llamó Alice sonriente- creo que es momento de entrar a tu casa.

-Si, claro- mi amiga me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

Edward y Jasper nos siguieron lentamente, pronto se nos unirían Rose y Emmett, pues Angela debía regresar temprano a casa.

-Sigue igual a cómo la recuerdo- me dijo Ali una vez adentro.

-Igual de chica, húmeda y es mi casa- sonreí.

-Ahí Bells, no me voy a cansar de decirlo pero me alegro de que hallas vuelto- me abrazó para luego dejarme caer en el sofá enfrente de la televisora.

Era un espectáculo digno para los ojos, ver a las tres personas más guapas sobre la faz de la tierra en mi humilde casa, era un cuadro digno de un cómic. Rosalie y Emmett llegaron minutos después para esto Jasper y Edward se hallaban viendo Fox Sports, donde transmitían un partido de los Dolphins contra los Steelers. Iban ganando los Dolphins, cosa extraña.

-Bells prométeme que irás al baile- me dijo Alice cuando las tres nos sentamos en la cocina, yo suspiré, era difícil decir que no más aún después de _quién _me había invitado.

-No lo sé, Ali…

-Te vas a divertir- afirmó Rose.

-Es que…- suspiré- no se bailar- añadí en susurro.

-¿Es por eso?- rió Alice- Y yo que creía otra cosa…

-Por favor, no lo expresen en voz alta- rogué.

-Mmm… tengo una idea- los ojos de Rose brillaron de forma peligrosa- te daremos clases particulares durante el fin de semana- explicó.

-Es buena idea- afirmó Alice- ¿qué dices?

-Yo… no lo sé.

-¡Por fa!- chilló Alice.

-Esta bien- me rendí- pero si no aprendo nada…

-¡Oh, lo harás!- exclamaron las dos.

-¿Te das cuenta de con quiénes estas tratando?- preguntó ofendida Rose.

-Somos las mejores bailarinas de Forks High School- añadió Alice- nadie, nadie ha podido no aprender nada de nosotras- me reí.

-De acuerdo, entonces es un trato, pero que conste que se los advertí.

-Hecho- dijeron las dos a coro.

La semana pasó lenta, Edward venía a recogerme todas las mañanas con Alice y Emmett, era la verdad un reverendo caos matinal, ya que Emmett no paraba de hacer bromas al respecto de mi tobillo y lo patética que me veía al caminar, según él, como pingüino. Edward y yo quedamos el viernes para avanzar la historia, pues la entrega sería en una semana, y la fecha ya estaba muy cerca,

-¿Cómo le pondremos de nombre?- me preguntó aquél viernes en mi casa, ya que saliendo del colegio habíamos quedado en que nos reuniríamos en mi casa.

-No lo sé…- suspiré.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Estoy escaso de ideas- admitió.

-Bien, veamos ella ya descubrió el pequeño secreto de la familia Cohen…- revisé lo que habíamos escrito- gracias a la ayuda de Jack White, el amigo quileute de Belle.

-Exacto- dijo él sonriente- ahora a ver… ¿cómo reaccionará Edmund?

-Mmm… el otro día con tu forma de manejo se me ocurrió algo- dije.

-¿Qué?

-Que estén en Port Angeles y que por alguna razón ella se pierda… ¿y él la encuentra?

-Buena idea, pero para mí… ¿pusimos que había un baile en marzo?- me preguntó curioso.

-Si, la chica invita al chico- me apresuré a checar- fue cuando Belle mandó a volar a Michael y a los otros dos chicos, alegando una excursión a Seattle.

-Lo que me recuerda…- me miró de forma intensa- ¿Qué has pensado respecto al baile?- preguntó tomándome por sorpresa.

-Yo…- me mordí el labio y me puse a jugar con la tapa del refresco que habíamos estado bebiendo- de acuerdo iré- suspiré, me atreví a verle a los ojos, estaban rebosantes de alegría- pero debo advertirte que soy mala bailarina.

-No importa, recuerda que todo depende de con _quién _vallas- me sonrió, mi corazón latió rápidamente.

-Esto…- suspiré apartando la mirada de su hermoso rostro- ¿entonces, cómo se pierde?

Estuvimos escribiendo y corrigiendo la historia, que ya iba bastante avanzada, no nos habíamos percatado de la hora. Afuera comenzaba a oscurecer.

-¡Madre de Dios!- exclamé al ver por la ventana que el cielo se iba oscureciendo- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté, Edward para mi asombro suspiró.

-Es la hora del crepúsculo- murmuró Edward al fijarse también por la ventana en el cielo oscurecido por las nubes- el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche…

-Me gusta la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad, no es de que aquí se vean mucho...- rió ante mi comentario, de pronto mi cabeza se llenó de ideas- ¡Lo tengo!- exclamé, Edward pegó un respingo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El nombre de la historia- le expliqué.

-¿La noche?- me preguntó tratando de adivinar, rodé los ojos.

-No tonto- me reí- "_Crepúsculo. Un amor peligroso_"

-Genial…- susurró él, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con entusiasmo.

-Gracias- dije sonriente.

Estando con Edward hacía que me olvidara del tiempo, era extraño, pero así sucedía cada vez que charlábamos, no era el chico serio de la preparatoria, ni el gruñón de la primera semana de mi estadía en Forks.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- le pregunté sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Esta bien, gracias- me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, por lo que me apresuré a esconder mi cara, ya sabía lo que me pasaba cada vez que me dedicaba esa sonrisa, demás esta decir que ya sería la envidia de los tomates.

-¿Te gusta la comida picante?- quise saber, pues tenía pensado hacer enchiladas de pollo.

-Esta bien, gracias.

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir cada vez que pregunto?- reí.

-Lo siento, trataba de ser…

-Calla ya, pareces sacado de principios del siglo XX con ese lenguaje- ambos reímos.

-Bueno, creo que se me ha pegado algo después de tanto escribir a nuestro personaje…

-Tienes razón, no te me vallas a convertir en un vampiro, porque…

-¿Te asustaría?- quiso saber, estaba picando las cebollas por lo que no me había dado cuenta de que se había parado y estaba detrás de mí hasta que me volteé, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-N…no lo cre… creo- tartamudeé, el me miró fijamente.

-¿Y ahora?- se había aproximado más, sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Realmente no te tengo miedo Edward, ni aunque en otra vida fueses un vampiro- le dije apartando la mirada de su hermoso rostro por segunda vez en la noche.

-No debes de decir eso- me aseguró tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunté intentando volver a la comida.

-Porque seguramente me pasaría lo mismo que a nuestro Edmund…

Sonó bastante bien cuando dijo _nuestro_. Esas palabras hicieron que mi estómago fuese invadido por mariposas y no precisamente de hambre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- quise saber.

-No podría ser tu amigo, ni acercarme a ti ni por un momento, podría matarte y eso me lastimaría en lo profundo de mí ser.

-Podrías controlarte.

-No si tu sangre me chifla como la heroína al drogadicto.

-¡Edward, ni que oliera tan bien!- me reí- la sangre huele solo a óxido y sal…- un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar aquél horroroso olor que me causaba descompostura cada vez que llegaba a olerlo.

-¿Tienes fobia a la sangre?- rió.

-Anda ríete- le dije enfadada, mientras le daba el último toque a la comida.

-No te enojes, pero es divertido… pensé que solo nuestro personaje era la que tenía fobia a la sangre, ya veo de donde estas sacando las ideas- rió él.

-¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera?- le pregunté molesta- No me vas a decir que Edmund no esta basado en una parte tuya o que incluso sus cuatro hermanos no se asemejan a Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Porque déjame decirte que si Emmanuel, Rosa, Ashley y Jason no están basados en ellos entonces es para reírse más aún cuando los dos sabemos que Ashley puede ver el futuro, que Emmanuel es súper fuerte y que Jason controla las emociones de todos los que le rodean- dije todo esto en una sola tanda de aire.

-Wow- murmuró Edward- tienes razón, sólo que… nosotros no…

-¿Qué?

-No somos nada como él y ella…- de pronto la cocina estaba más caliente que lo de costumbre, y no era porque tuviera dos hornallas prendidas.

-Exacto, ahí esta la ficción- traté de reír, pero por alguna razón no pude, Edward estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Charlie llegó.

Como todas las noches papá colgó su cinturón en el perchero al lado de la puerta, el ruido que hacía para indicar su llegada era demasiado, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Hola papá, estamos en la cocina- le saludé.

Charlie al instante hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Edward.

-¡Edwin!- saludó mi papá, yo contuve una risita, que pude disimularla como si tuviera tos.

-Jefe Swan- le saludó serio Edward.

-¡Caramba cómo has crecido muchacho!- exclamó Charlie- Mmm… pensé que eras más…- hizo un ademán con los brazos.

-Te estas equivocando de hermano- le corregí- el de los abrazos de oso es Emmett, él es Edward, el hermano de Alice.

-¡Alice!- los ojos de papá brillaron de alegría- ¿cómo esta esa pequeña traviesa?

-Igual de traviesa que siempre- respondió Edward sonriente- Mamá y papá le mandan saludos, y me han dicho que esta usted invitado a lo igual que Bella a cenar el Domingo en la casa.

-Me parece buena idea- respondió Charlie encantado.

-¿Ya ha regresado tu padre?- pregunté curiosa.

-Si, ya ha regresado y además viene con mis tíos de España- me informó Edward.

-¿No será mucho trabajo?- preguntó esta vez Charlie.

-No, mamá esta más que fascinada con la idea de "casa llena", le encanta que eso suceda.

-Bien, entonces ahí estaremos- sonrió Charlie.

La cena transcurrió con pocas conversaciones, sobre lo que habíamos hecho del trabajo, sobre lo que queríamos estudiar, con lo que me encontré que Edward quería seguir los pasos de Carlisle, eso explicaba lo que había dicho Alice una semana atrás con el incidente de mi tobillo. Cuando Edward se fue, papá no me dejó terminar de lavar. Por lo que rápidamente me fui a duchar para liberarme de la energía del día. Estaba exhausta para cuando toqué la almohada. Esa noche, sin embargo, fue distinta a otras, esa noche soñé con la misma imagen con la que había empezado la historia de los vampiros, sólo que esta vez no lo veía desde afuera... yo era la chica.

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunté al chico que estaba al lado mío en un auto, no podía llegar a verle el rostro, pues afuera estaba oscuro._

_-Diecisiete- me respondió con una voz aterciopelada que se me hacía familiar._

_-¿Desde hace cuánto tienes diecisiete?- quise saber._

_-Bastante- admitió._

_La imagen cambió ahora nos encontrábamos en medio de un bosque, enfrente a nosotros se extendía un claro lleno de flores, avancé hacía el lugar, alejándome de mi acompañante, no por miedo, sino porque el lugar era asombroso. Fue entonces cuando me volteé para invitarle a venir conmigo, él aún se resguardecía en las sombras, avanzó hacía mi sigilosamente, en cuanto los rayos del sol tocaron su piel, todo su cuerpo brilló como si estuviera lleno de miles de diamantes pequeños, difícilmente podía llegar a verle el rostro, fue hasta que se acercó para tumbarse a mis pies cuando reconocí ese perfecto rostro, era el de… Edward._

Me desperté de golpe del sueño, había sido muy vívido, los párpados aún me lastimaban por el centello de la piel de ¿Edward? No pude volver a dormir esa noche. Pensando en lo que había soñado, pensando en cómo estando al lado de mi amigo el día pasaba desapercibido, pensé en nuestra historia y pude concluir en tres cosas. Tres cosas de las que estaba completamente segura. Primera Edward Cullen era mi amigo, segunda una parte de él tenía algo importante que decirme y por alguna extraña razón el destino lo impedía, y tercera, lo cuál me aterraba realmente, me estaba enamorando de él.

_Lo sé, lo sé está corto, pero es que tengo la cabeza revuelta de imaginación, es que… creo que voy a empezar otro fic XD, no dejaré este, claro que no pero también ahí una idea que rechifla en la cabeza y… jeje ya verán si lo empiezo a escribir. Bueno, verán que ellos prácticamente se estaban declarando… jaja soy mala lo sé, pero deben de ser pacientes y esperar a que cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas deje su pasado atrás por completo XD. Por otro lado, les informo que en mi profile se encuentra el link con el vestido de Bella, por si lo quieren ver para imaginárselo, igual iré poniendo imágenes sobre ello en el profile así que díganme que opinan XD._

_Mil gracias por seguir esta locura, ya saben me encanta recibir reviews, que por cierto ya casi son 100!! (Faltan 11, pero la euforia es la misma, nunca en mi vida recibí tantos jaja) Bueno, gracias especialmente a:_

_**Sara34: **__Chica, la verdad espero no traumarte demasiado, jaja yo misma me traumo con mis ideas, sino pregúntenle a mi hermana… jaja._

_**Nonblondes: **__Mi cabeza estalló al pensar los nombres en un principio iba a poner los de los actores pero luego… Boom! Mi hermana me ayudó con esa parte XD._

_**BlancaCullenSwan: **__¡WOW! Chica en review nueva, es bueno que te animaras a dejarme un review me encanta leer que les gusta esta locura. XD. Espero leerte seguido ¿eh? Jaja. Cuídate._

_**DiliCullen: **__Chica me acabo de leer tu fic, esta buenísimo, es la nueva cenicienta versión Twilight!, realmente esta muy bueno. Pronto te dejaré review porque no he tenido tiempo jeje. Cuídate._

_**Annie Potter Cullen: **__Dios, es imposible resistirse a Eddie jaja, nunca podría. Así que como vez… Bells aceptó por mí, jaja. Bueno, por lo demás esta decir que ya se acerca la parte en que conocemos al sapo… jaja. Ya verán lo que sucede con dicho sapo, es algo que me fascinó desde que escribí a Alice diciendo el sapo. (Si quieren saber de que va tal vez les suene la historia del Príncipe Encantado… XD)_

_**The Little Cullen: **__Jaja, no te preocupes, a mí me pasa lo mismo a la hora de escribir XD se me olvida todo… jaja. Bueno por otro lado lo de FASHION'S DRACULA fue idea de mi hermana, me gustó el nombre y yo le dije exactamente lo mismo, pero… si lo pensamos, y ella tiene razón, suena mejor así que Draculas's Fashion…_

_**Meliipotter: **__¿Te enteraste de que al final si va a publicar el libro? ¡Si va a haber Sol de Medianoche! (estoy brincando en una pata) Jaja, amo a Eddie, jaja. El libro va a estar muy bueno, sólo que los doce capítulos seguro van a estar mejor editados, ahí algunos detallitos que le faltan por lo que leí XD. Así que… ¡Stephenie aún nos quiere!_

_**Mer!**__: ¡Wow!, chica nueva, jaja mil gracias por el review. Me pone feliz leerlos, en serio, no me cansaré de decirlo jaja. _

_**Dark Angel: **__No te apures XD conozco la presión escuela, una presión de la que me he salvado por lo menos por una semana y media más jaja, después les cuento por qué._

_Bueno chicos, es hora de las despedidas, ya saben, seguiremos leyéndonos aquí, en esta locura de fic como siempre._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._

_PD: ¿Alguien ya se dio cuenta de qué va el flashback que están grabando para la película? (Yo ya XD) jaja._


	15. Nueva Melodía

Hola a todos jaja, estoy aquí una vez más con estas ideas locas rondando en mi cabeza, ya que la inspiración se cortó un poco

_¡101 reviews! Es genial, mil gracias gente, no saben cómo estoy. Me encanta. Bien les tengo una advertencia, este capítulo será enteramente de Edward, por lo que he sacado la idea de un capítulo de Midnight Sun, igual ustedes notarán las semejanzas una vez que Stephenie Meyer publique la versión oficial del libro. Sólo espero que no se retracte, ya que dice si y luego dice no, pero… ¡necesitamos a Edward!_

_Por otro lado a aquellos que se preguntaban de que iba el flashback de la peli, déjenme decirles que lo he adivinado y les juro que me encantó la idea. ¿Una pista?:_

_JACOB: ¿Te gustan las historias de terror?_

_BELLA: Me encantan_

_Si lo adivinan al final de cada capítulo dejo un adelanto del siguiente. Jeje ya saben a adivinar de qué trata._

_¡Ah, antes de que me olvide! Si quieren acompañar este capítulo con algo de música vayan a __ y busquen la canción I'll be your lover too de Robert Pattinson, ¡Oh, si! Leyeron bien chicas, este bombón si canta… ¡Dios, oírlo hace que quiera ver la película! ¡Arg! _

_Bien basta de cháchara y a lo que vinimos…_

_**TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA CANCIÓN ESTE CAPÍTULO INCLUIDA PERTENECE AL ACTOR ROBERT PATTINSON. EXEPTO LA IDEA A LA QUE ESTOY SOMETIENDO A SUS PERSONAJES XD.**_

_Disfruten…_

**15. Nueva Melodía.**

Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, el día había sido… había sido fantástico y eso es quedarse corto, la simple presencia de Bella hacía que me sintiera distinto, que podía ser yo de nuevo y sin miedo a equivocarme. Suspiré. Estuve a punto de decirle estos sentimientos en todo el bendito día, pero sin duda no era el momento, pues cada que intentaba alguien se interponía. Me causaba un poco de ansiedad el hecho de descubrir que realmente el personaje de Belle era igual a Bella, sus sentimientos hacía mi versión en vampiro eran… por un segundo me detuve en el camino de regreso a casa y dejé que el recuerdo de su risa, su rostro sonrojado, su exquisito aroma, invadiera todos mis sentidos. Estaba escuchando Debussy, pero pronto baje el volumen, pues me encontré sumergido en una nueva melodía, era suave, lenta. Pronto levanté los dedos en el aire y cómo si estuviera tocando las teclas de mi piano dejé que esa nueva melodía me invadiera.

Me apresuré a llegar a casa, necesitaba terminar aquella melodía a como diera lugar.

-Buenas noches hijo- me saludó mamá en cuanto me oyó llegar- ¿Qué respondió Charlie, vendrá el domingo?

-Si, si están muy agradecidos ma- le respondí.

-¿Tienes algo corazón?- me preguntó Esme mientras me observaba con ternura y confusión.

-No me pasa nada ¿por?- mi voz delataba la ansiedad que tenía, realmente quería ir y sentarme enfrente de mi piano y dejar correr aquella melodía.

-Mmm… te noto.

-Lo que pasa mamá es que Eddie ha vuelto a encontrar su corazón- rió Alice que acababa de llegar a la cocina para tomar una manzana del canasto que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Eso es cierto Edward?- preguntó mamá con voz tierna, sentí mis mejillas arder y aparté la vista de los ojos de mi mamá.

-¡Oh, vamos Eddie!- exclamó en plan de juego Alice- Soy tu hermana, se de estas cosas…

-¿Quién es la chica?- quiso saber Esme para mi frustración.

-No estoy enamorado- dije cortante.

-No lo niegues tienes un brillo inusual en los ojos y apuesto a que ibas al salón a tocar el piano… que por cierto lo tenías abandonado desde hace… - Alice se tocó el mentón como tratando de pensar- ¡diez años!

-Yo…, no estoy enamorado Ali.

-La chica es afortunada-Esme me abrazó- mereces ser feliz Edward, si ella no te corresponde es una tonta. Eres un chico maravilloso.

_Eso mismo opinan TODAS las madres de sus propios hijos. ¿Por qué será?_

-Créeme mamá cuando te digo que la chica esta tan perdidamente enamora de él como él de ella, sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón- me miró fijamente- ¿o me equivoco señor Edmund Cohen?

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero la cerré de inmediato.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó inocentemente Alice- ¡Vamos Edward, ve al piano quiero escuchar lo que tienes en mente!- me empujó al salón, mamá nos siguió.

Al llegar ahí me detuve en seco, saqué de mi bolsillo la tapa de la botella que Bella había abierto esta tarde en su casa, espero que no halla notado que desaparecía, porque entonces si iba a ser duro de explicar. Suspiré, aún jugando con la tapa entre mis dedos me senté frente a mi piano. Podía sentir las sonrisas de Esme y Alice a mis espaldas.

Lentamente comencé a tocar la melodía de mamá, primero tenía que practicar después de tanto tiempo sin usar mi piano.

-¿Edward está tocando?- papá llegó corriendo desde el despacho.

Yo seguí la melodía de mamá sin detenerme.

-¡Sh!- le reprimió mamá- creo que nuestro Edward ha regresado.

-¡Eddie en el piano!- la voz atronadora de Emmett retumbó por toda la casa y aún así yo seguí tocando.

Pronto la melodía estaba llegando al final, me detuve a observar la tapita del refresco que ahora reposaba sobre donde deberían de estar las partituras, ese sería mi tótem de recuerdo de la primera vez que Bella había aceptado algo que le ofrecía. No me di cuenta de que las notas de la canción de mamá ahora sonaban distintas, esta tocando la canción que había escuchado en mi auto, dejé que mis manos volaran sobre las teclas, dejando que la melodía corriera. Alice se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a tararear la música como si la conociera de toda la vida.

I'll be your man  
I'll understand  
I'll do my best to say, to tell you...

You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
and I'll be your lover too  
Yeah yeah

Yes I'll live every damn day, colour my dream  
A dream that's dangling from the truth  
And ohhh when the day's through  
I will come to you and take you on;  
Your many charms

And you'll look at me  
With eyes that see  
And we'll melt into each other's eyes

You'll be my queen  
And I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too

-Es hermosa- chilló mi madre detrás de mí.

-Edward- sentí la mano de mi papá sobre el hombro, me voltee para ser recibido por dos pares de brazos, mamá y papá me estaban abrazando fuertemente.

-¡Eh, paren!- exclamó Emmett- lo van a sofocar antes de que yo le de mi abrazo de oso...- todos nos reímos, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que las lágrimas me recorrían el rostro.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía feliz. Que no me sentía completo, tenía a mi familia que me quería y por otro lado… Bella había vuelto y no iba a permitir que se volviera a ir.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando escuché unos golpecitos en mi puerta, como de costumbre aún no me podía dormir, desde hacía tiempo sufría de insomnio. Pero no era alarmante.

-Pase- murmuré, Alice entró en mi habitación, su cabello corto saltaba en todas direcciones como de costumbre- ¿qué ocurre Ali?- le pregunté levantándome y yendo a su lado.

-Quería decirte que me hace feliz que estés feliz- para mi sorpresa me abrazó- no lo arruines- añadió.

Dicho esto se marchó tal y como había entrado, sin hacer ruido y con la gracia característica de ella. Me senté sobre la cama, analizando lo que Alice acababa de decirme. Debieron pasar horas, pero aún así era entrada la noche. Yo seguía sin poder dormir, por lo que decidí hacer lo que siempre hacía… salir a correr un poco. Se que la mayoría pensará, este chico está loco, salir a las dos de la mañana a correr por ahí con la oscuridad, y el frío… Pero eso lo venía haciendo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, estaba acostumbrado, se podría llegar a decir que correr es mi segunda naturaleza, de ahí que me hayan elegido capitán de los leones. Me puse ropa cómoda y salí sin hacer ruido, internándome en el bosque trasero de la casa, siempre corría por allí hacia el límite con Seattle, se que suena raro, pero esa noche mis piernas se movieron en dirección contraria y antes de que me diera cuenta me hallaba en Forks, seguí corriendo. Pronto me invadió una sensación de _deja vú _traté de recordar de donde podría haber una conexión, hasta que di con ella. En un sueño de semanas atrás había soñado que corría como nunca corrí en mi vida, se podría decir que casi volaba para detenerme enfrente de la misma casa blanca que se alzaba delante de mis ojos: la casa de Bella. _Pega la vuelta atrás Edward_ me exigía mi conciencia, seguramente ahora todos estaban dormidos, no había un alma en la calle, las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas. Nadie me vería trepar el árbol que había enfrente de la casa de Bella ¿o si? Antes de que mi conciencia hiciera efecto en mi mente ya me hallaba escalando aquel viejo árbol que cuando éramos chicos servía para contar y jugar a las escondidillas.

Subí por la rama más alta, que daba a la ventana del frente, con mucho cuidado me asomé por ella, no recordaba a donde daba esta. Mi corazón latió el doble de lo normal al ver delante de mí, aunque fuera a través del cristal, la silueta de una cama, sin duda era la habitación de Bella.

Con cuidado abrí la ventana, que chirrió un poco. _Demonios, Edward pega el regreso si no quieres que Charlie te arreste por allanamiento de morada._ No me importó lo que mi conciencia dijera, la curiosidad era algo que me estaba invadiendo todo el tiempo, más ahora que de costumbre. Y si había que probar esa frase que decía _"la curiosidad mata al gato"_ lo haría, ya no había vuelta atrás. Mentalmente me dije que la próxima vez llevaría aceite para mejorar el movimiento de la ventana. _No va a haber segunda vez… ¡Cállate!_ Entré con cuidado en la habitación, parecía que hubiera entrado en un museo de antigüedades, al lado de la cama de Bella había un buró con una lámpara, en el suelo descansaba una pila de libros gastados junto con un grabador plateado, a mi lado se hallaba la vieja mecedora de Renée donde recordaba que ella solía sentarse para cantarle a Bella las noches de lluvia. El único cambio en la habitación era el escritorio con la computadora vieja. Silenciosamente me acerqué a la cama de Bella, en ese momento ella se volteó a donde yo estaba. Me quedé quieto. _Si te descubre te mata y además Charlie te lleva preso._ Suspiró, me relajé al ver que seguía durmiendo.

-Es todo _verde_- murmuró, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no reírme, al parecer Bella hablaba en sueños.

Me senté en la mecedora. Me quedaría un rato más a contemplarla dormir, era realmente como un ángel el un lecho de sabanas todas enredadas en sus piernas.

-No Ali… no bailo- sonreí, realmente mi hermana debía de estarla frustrando con la idea del baile- Edward…- por un momento me tensé, estaba frito, se había despertado y me había descubierto, me quedé quieto, ella suspiró, seguía dormida.

¿Acabo de imaginar lo que escuché? Me pregunté, sacudí la cabeza, seguramente había escuchado mal, no había razón alguna para que ella estuviera soñando conmigo ¿verdad? Me quedé como estatua pendiente a cada movimiento que daba cuando volvió a hablar.

-No te temo…- suspiró de nuevo para hacerse un ovillo en la cama dejándome así verle mejor su rostro angelical, estaba sereno, una sonrisa se alzaba en la comisura de sus labios- _Edward_…

Mi corazón parecía a punto de salirse de mi pecho, ¿podía ser verdad que ella sobre todas las personas estuviera soñando conmigo y que eso la hiciera feliz? No había motivo para que fuera así, yo la había dañado tiempo atrás, me aterraba el hecho de que realmente no…

-Te quiero- el alma se me fue a los pies.

¿Me quería? ¿Había sido yo, o…? Afuera ya empezaba a clarear, por lo que me apresuré a levantarme, sin hacer ruido. Cerré como pude la ventana y me dispuse a correr de regreso a casa.

De camino de regreso analicé todo lo que había escuchado, me sentía vivo, pero aún así la vergüenza se apoderaba de mí. ¿Cómo había entrado en su habitación así? Me estaba afectando mucho eso de escribir sobre vampiros. Al llegar a casa todos seguían durmiendo, pues era sábado. Nadie en su sano juicio se levanta temprano un sábado en la mañana excepto…

-¿Volviste a salir?- papá se hallaba desayunando en la cocina cuando entré por la puerta del porche como de costumbre.

-No podía dormir- le expliqué.

-Edward, sabes que mejor que correr es tomarse un vaso de leche tibia- rió mi papá.

-Correr me distrae- suspiré, aunque esta vez había sido totalmente lo opuesto, mi cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas- Papá…- le llamé dudoso, Carlisle me miró con curiosidad- ¿cómo sabes cuando alguien te gusta?- le pregunté, me sentía patético, corrección lo admito soy patético.

-Mmm…- me observó durante un tiempo, seguramente lo que vio le animó a responderme- sientes que esa persona y tú se han conocido de toda la vida, eres espontáneo a su lado, ella saca lo mejor de ti y tu de ella, en tus sueños ella ocupa un lugar importante… ¿a qué viene esto Edward?- me preguntó él.

-Nada, es que… estamos haciendo un trabajo sobre el amor- me apresuré a mentir, me miró serio y fijamente, suspiré era imposible mentirle a papá nunca se le escapaba nada- de acuerdo creo que… siento algo por… Bella- lo último lo dije en un susurro.

-Hijo- mi padre me abrazó- después de todos estos años jamás pensé que volvería escuchar eso- lo miré dudoso.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Es que no recuerdas?- negué con la cabeza- Te aconsejo que limpies el ático, allí encontrarás las respuestas a eso que no recuerdas…- le dio un último sorbo a su café y se levantó de la mesa- me voy al hospital, estaré de regreso para ir a recoger a Eleazar y Carmen- asentí.

Me despedí de papá y me dirigí a mi habitación, en mi cabeza rondaban las palabras de mi papá. ¿Qué había en el ático que yo no recordaba? Con esto en mi cabeza me quedé profundamente dormido.

_Siento que sea corto, pero bueno… espero lo hallan disfrutado, jeje me devané el ceso para lograr hacer que Edward fuera a ver a Bella… Así que… aproveché que salió corriendo para hacerlo. XD. _

_Mil gracias por los reviews, los adoro. Gracias la verdad. En especial a:_

_**L!L!: **__Jaja, gracias por leer, y dejarme tu opinión y si… los dos se mueren el uno por el otro jaja. Habrá que ver que pasa para que ocurra lo del prefacio XD. Jaja cuídate nos seguimos leyendo._

_**Zuri-Cullen: **__Gracias, que bueno que te guste como narro y pienso que a veces soy tedia… jaja pero es bueno saber que aún así les gusta… Ya Subp. Mi otra historia, para los que también quieran leerla, se llama LA NANA SWAN, es distinta a esta y a todas las que he leído hasta ahora… jeje espero que te guste al igual que esta yo me comprometo a leer tus fics._

_**Sara34: **__Y bueno… descubrieron que el león estaba enamorado de la oveja… pero ¿cuándo se lo dirá? XD. Será dentro de pronto… jaja lo prometo._

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **__¿Te imaginas si existiera un doctor como Edward? ¡Oh, dios! Me torcería todos los días el cuello o el tobillo para verle… jaja Espero que hallas disfrutado este capítulo y… si mi otro fic es LA NANA SWAN jaja._

_**Annie Potter Cullen: **__Jeje mil gracias, la verdad es que si ya se están declarando, pero aún tardarán en decírselo en voz alta… jaja será lo mejor y ya viene lo del sapo, Alice tiene una sorpresa con eso XD._

_**Meliipotter: **__Hola chava, ¿qué crees? Stephenie esta cambiando de parecer cada dos por tres, primero dice que si va a haber y luego que no… :-S que se decida de una vez… jaja por otro lado yo también me reí con los nombres no sabía como ponerles y… pum fui espontánea. Jaja espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

_**Nonblondes: **__Lo mismo pido… Si existiera Edward… pero no, hay que conformarse con lo que ahí, (aunque déjame decirte que para mi aún no hay nada de nada, no exagero cuando digo que realmente la película jamás besada esta basada en moi jaja)_

_**BlancaCullenSwan: **__Gracias, gracias XD. Y si ya van mezclando las cosas jaja en cuanto a lo del flashback… ¡Adivinen! XD. Me encanta que adivinen así que… je les sale en beneficio esta vez._

_**M. J. Mimako: **__Gracias, espero leerte en este capí ¿eh?_

_**The Little Cullen: **__Si, mi nuevo fic es LA NANA SWAN jaja. Espero que les guste como esta, pero los que deciden son ustedes, yo sólo escribo XD. En cuanto a lo de beta reader ¿qué es? No tengo la mínima idea, lo leo por todos lados pero no sé que es. Igual gracias por el apoyo._

_**DilliCullen: **__Prometo darte review pronto, es que con las dos historias… jeje tengo las manos ocupadas XD. Nos seguimos leyendo._

_**Angii-Swan: **__Aquí regrese así que espero tu review XD. Jaja cuídate._

_Gracias a todos por leer. Yo me despido y los veo en el siguiente capítulo como siempre._

_XOXOX _

_Aye436._


End file.
